Guerreiros dos Elementos 1: Os Escolhidos
by FireKai
Summary: Cinco jovens terão de unir forças para pararem a malvada Karen e os seus seguidores de roubarem a energia das pessoas para que a Karen receba a beleza eterna. Eles irão passar a ser os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Conseguirão eles vencer os inimigos?
1. A Primeira Guerreira

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 1: Os Escolhidos**

**Nesta história, cinco jovens vão ter de unir forças para salvar o mundo da malvada Karen e dos seus aliados, usando os seus poderes mágicos. Vamos conhecer as personagens:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate

**Elemento que controla:** Vento

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, muito distraída e desastrada.

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker

**Elemento que controla:** Água

**Personalidade: **Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente e fiel

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo

**Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente

**Aparência: **Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth

**Elemento que controla:** Terra

**Personalidade:** Zanga-se facilmente, é muito temperamental, desportiva, mandona, mas tem bom coração

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos

**5. Nome:** Rick Peter Shields

**Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos

**Personalidade:** Reservado, amigo, bom conselheiro

**Aparência: **Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis

**Vilões:**

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond

**Elemento que controla:** Escuridão

**Personalidade:** Mesquinha, Vaidosa, Controladora

**Aparência: **Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos

**7. Nome:** Walter, Fiore, Alir, Bearth – Os Quatro Demolidores

**Elemento que controlam:** Cada um controla um elemento. O Walter controla a água, o Alir o vento, o Fiore o fogo e o Bearth a terra.

**Personalidade:** O Walter é o mais forte, o Fiore é o mais inteligente do grupo, o Alir é vaidoso e o Breath é o mais cruel.

**Informação:** Os Quatro Demolidores trabalham para a Karen e seguem-na fielmente. É possível dizer que ela os tem completamente na mão. Todos têm como objectivo fazer o que a Karen mandar. Porém, poderão mudar de ideias.

**Aparência: **O Alir tem cabelo loiro, longo e olhos verdes; o Walter tem cabelo preto, curto e olhos azuis; o Fiore tem cabelo ruivo, curto e olhos cinzentos; o Bearth tem cabelo castanho, pelos ombros e olhos castanhos.

**Haverá mais personagens, mas elas irão aparecer depois ou terão menos importância para a história.**

**Capítulo 1: A Primeira Guerreira**

Anne Slate levantou-se cedo numa manhã de segunda-feira. Quer dizer, ela levantou-se cedo porque a sua mãe lhe gritou aos ouvidos até ela se levantar da cama. E assim, a Anne conseguiu levantar-se cedo e preparar-se para a escola. Pelo menos nesse dia, iria chegar cedo.

Ela saiu de casa e começou a caminhar. A escola ficava apenas a cinco minutos a pé. Quando ela ia a meio do caminho um periquito pousou no seu ombro.

**Anne:** Huh? Um periquito?

**Periquito:** Querias o quê? Um falcão? **– perguntou ele.**

**Anne:** Ah!!

A Anne afastou-se bruscamente, assustada.

**Anne:** Tu falas! **– gritou ela, alarmada.**

**Periquito:** Claro que falo! Se até o Sr. Pires, a peúga, falava com a Júlia Dinheiro, porque é que eu não havia de falar?

**Anne:** Mas... como é possível?

**Periquito:** Eu sou mágico. Aliás, esta nem é a minha forma verdadeira. Estou assim por causa de uma maldição. - **explicou ele.** - Mas o que interessa é que te encontrei.

**Anne:** O que queres de mim?

**Periquito:** Quero que te tornes na Guerreira do Vento! **– disse ele.**

**Anne:** Guerreira do quê?

**Periquito:** Do vento! Uma heroína com habilidades do vento. **– disse ele, de forma a parecer algo importante.**

**Anne:** E porque é que eu devo tornar-me nessa tal guerreira?

**Periquito:** Ah, é que a maluca da Karen, uma jovem obcecada pela beleza, quer a beleza eterna e anda a roubar a energia e juventude das outras pessoas. Deves ter ouvido falar de acontecimentos estranhos que têm acontecido na cidade.

**Anne:** Bom, ouvi sim. No Jornal Nacional falaram disso. Mas eu não estava a prestar muita atenção porque o meu pai estava a gozar com a boca da Manuela Mora Gueldes.

**Periquito:** Mas percebeste a ideia. Ora, a Karen tem de ser parada pelos Guerreiros dos Elementos, heróis do bem. Há uma profecia que diz que quando o mundo estiver em perigo, os guerreiros do bem terão de acordar para os seus poderes e salvar o mundo.

**Anne:** E eu sou um desses guerreiros? **– perguntou ela.**

**Periquito:** Sim. O teu elemento é o vento.

**Anne:** Porquê?

**Periquito:** Sei lá, deve ser por seres uma cabeça de vento.

**Anne:** ¬¬

**Periquito:** E o que importa é que agora que tem encontrei, vou acordar os teus poderes e vais lutar contra o mal. **– disse ele.**

**Anne:** Quer dizer, vou correr muitos perigos, não é?

**Periquito:** Sim. Monstros feios, situações complicadas, até podes morrer.

**Anne:** -.-" Que entusiasmo que me estás a dar. Então e os outros guerreiros? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Periquito:** Ora, havemos de os encontrar. Quando tu acordares para os teus poderes, os outros serão atraídos para esta cidade, se é que eles não moram já aqui. Deixemo-nos de conversas, porque agora vou dar-te os teus poderes!

**Anne:** Agora não pode ser. Eu tenho de ir para a escola. **– disse ela.**

**Periquito:** Ok. Então fazemos assim, depois das tuas aulas terminarem, vou dar-te os teus poderes do vento. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Não te preocupes que eu depois encontro-te.

O Periquito saiu dali a voar e a Anne foi para a escola. Não muito longe dali, numa mansão, mais precisamente na cave da mansão, a Karen estava a olhar-se ao espelho.

**Karen:** Ah, eu sou tão linda que até tenho ciúmes de mim mesma!

A Karen riu-se.

**Karen:** Bom, mas tenho de ter mais energia para a dar ao Deus Negro, para ele me dar a beleza eterna. Alir, vem cá!

Das sombras surgiu um jovem de cabelos longos e loiros.

**Alir:** Chamou-me, madame?

**Karen:** Não me chames madame que me faz parecer velha! - **gritou ela**. - Chama-me menina Karen.

**Alir:** Sim madame.

**Karen:** -.-" Vá, Alir, arranjei outro lugar onde poderemos tirar energia às pessoas.

**Alir:** Que lugar?

**Karen:** No cinema da cidade. As pessoas estão na escuridão e há sempre um grande grupo. Ainda por cima hoje estreia o Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix, por isso deve haver muita gente no cinema. **– disse ela.**

**Alir:** Ah, mas madame, eu não gosto nada de cinemas. Tenho medo do escuro! - **disse ele, tremendo. **- E as pessoas estão todas amontoadas. E algumas não se calam! E outras comem pipocas, que engordam!

**Karen:** Pára com isso Alir! Eu é que quero a beleza eterna e não tu! Deixa de ser vaidoso e vai lá recolher a energia! – **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Alir:** Pronto madame, eu faço o que quer. - **disse ele e desapareceu.**

Algum tempo depois, a Anne terminou as suas aulas e encaminhou-se para casa. Mas a sua amiga Amy foi com ela. A Amy morava perto da Anne. A Amy era uma rapariga avoada, tal como a Anne, mas com bom coração e um pouco coscuvilheira.

**Amy: **Estou a pensar ir para o clube de fotografia. Deve ser giro, não achas?

**Anne: **Talvez seja. Podes sempre tentar. Se não gostares do clube, desistes e pronto.

**Amy: **Sim. Vou fazer isso. **– disse ela, sorrindo. **

A Anne acabou por se livrar da Amy quando ela teve de ir por outra rua e chegou rapidamente a casa. Abriu a janela do seu quarto e o Periquito entrou.

**Anne:** Agora é que vou receber os meus poderes?

**Periquito:** Sim. Toma lá este relógio. - **disse ele, lançando um relógio roxo à Anne.** - Se carregares no botão de cima e gritares: Poder do Vento, serás envolvida pelo uniforme do vento e ganharás poderes. Experimenta.

**Anne:** Ok. - **disse ela, carregando no botão de cima.** - Poder do Vento!

No momento seguinte, uma rajada de vento envolveu o corpo da Anne e a sua roupa mudou para um uniforme roxo, com uma máscara também ela roxa.

**Periquito:** Assim ninguém te vai reconhecer. **– disse ele e nesse momento estremeceu um pouco. - **Ah! Estou a sentir algo mau. Anne… vem do cinema da cidade. Vamos até lá, depressa!

**Anne:** Cinema? Mas porquê? Ah, queres ir ver o filme do Harry Potter? Não sabia que gostavas desse tipo de filmes... aliás, não sei nada sobre ti!

**Periquito:** ¬¬ Não interessa o que sabes ou não sobre mim! Sinto uma energia negra muito forte vinda do cinema. **– explicou ele.**

**Anne:** Ah, estou a ver. Bom, os meus super poderes fazem com que eu possa voar até ao cinema?

**Periquito:** Não. Não és suficientemente forte para isso. - **explicou ele.** - Vá, carrega novamente no botão de cima do relógio, grita "Terminar Transformação" e vamos até ao cinema!

**Anne:** Não achas que vai ser estranho se eu entrar no cinema com um periquito?

**Periquito:** Ó rapariga, o filme que lá está a ser exibido é o Harry Potter. O filme já é estranho o suficiente, por isso ninguém vai ligar a isso. Vá, vamos embora!

Enquanto isso, o Alir estava no cinema. Tinha decidido recolher a energia... mas já agora, ia ver o filme também.

**Alir (pensando):** Ai, que fixe! Agora é que o Harry e a outra chinesa se vão beijar!

Mas nesse momento, apareceu a palavra "Intervalo" no ecrã.

**Alir:** Bolas! Pararam na parte mais interessante.

Uma velhota que estava ali a ver o filme, olhou para ele.

**Velhota:** Você não precisa de estar a gritar. Esta juventude não tem educação. **– disse ela, mal humorada.**

**Alir:** Esteja calada, velha maluca! - **gritou ele.**

**Velhota:** O quê? Maluco é você! - **gritou ela, começando a atacar o Alir com a sua mala.**

O Alir ficou furioso, levantou a mão e lançou a velhota para o outro lado do cinema. As pessoas ficaram a olhar para ele. Ele estalou os dedos e mudou para o seu uniforme verde, com uma capa branca.

**Alir:** Agora vocês vão perder a vossa energia para que a mestra Karen fique bela para sempre! - **disse ele.** - Monstro Botox, aparece!

Um monstro feioso, com a pele esticada, apareceu das sombras. Estranhamente, o monsto parecia-se com o José Castelo Negro e a Lili Canetas.

**Botox:** Estou aqui! **– disse ele, saltitando.**

**Alir:** ¬¬ Eu sei que estás ai! Tira a energia a estas pessoas!

**Botox:** Está bem! Percam a vossa energia! Botox!!

O monstro começou a lançar bocados de pele contra as pessoas. Quando as pessoas começaram a entrar em contacto com a pele, começaram a perder a sua energia e caíram no chão.

**Alir:** Sim! Vamos conseguir muita energia!

**Voz:** Pára com isso, seu maluco!

Não, não era a Anne e o Periquito, mas sim a Marina, que estava no cinema nessa altura.

**Marina:** Como te atreves a estragar o meu dia? Como te atreves a atacar esta gente... e a mim, já agora? Como te atreves a fazer com que o filme já não passe deste intervalo e eu não veja o Harry a beijar a Cho?

**Alir:** Ora, eu também queria ver essa cena! **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Marina:** Pois, mas cortaram logo na melhor parte...

**Alir:** Pois é, foi uma chatice. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Marina:** Vou fazer queixa por isso.

**Alir:** Fazes bem. Eu também vou fazer queixa. - **disse ele, concordando.**

Depois, ambos se aperceberam que eram inimigos.

**Alir:** Espera lá! Estás a enrolar-me, sua miúda parva!

**Marina:** Parva é a Nicole Richia! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Alir:** E a Paris Hiltonna também, já agora.

**Marina:** Concordo. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Botox:** Mestre Alir, posso destruir esta miúda?

**Alir:** Podes. Acaba com ela.

**Botox: Morre**! - **gritou ele, lançando um bocado de pele contra a Marina.**

Ela saltou para o lado e desviou-se.

**Marina:** Bolas! Vocês são maus!

**Alir:** -.-" A sério? Ainda não tínhamos percebido.

**Marina:** Qual é o vosso objectivo?

**Alir:** O nosso objectivo é recolher energia para a linda Karen, para ela ficar bela eternamente. **– revelou ele.**

**Marina:** O.o Que objectivo mais parvo...

**Alir:** Chega! Monstro Botox, mata a rapariga! **– gritou ele, furioso por a Marina estar a dizer mal do objectivo da missão dele.**

**Botox:** Sim! Onda de Pele! - **gritou ele, começando a lançar pele para todo o lado.**

Desta vez a Marina foi acertada em cheio e caiu no chão.

**Marina:** Ai... estou a ficar fraca...

**Alir:** Aha! Bem feito! Já ninguém te pode salvar.

**Voz:** Estás enganado!

Desta vez sim, eram a Anne e o Periquito. Ela já estava de novo transformada em Guerreira do Vento.

**Anne:** Para parar os malvados!

Periquito: Para fazer com que o mundo seja pacifico...

**Anne:** Aqui está a guerreira do vento! - **gritou ela.**

**Periquito:** E o Periquito!

**Anne:** Rendam-se agora ou...

**Periquito:** Prepararem-se para levar nas trombas!

**Alir:** O.o Credo, vocês devem ser malucos. **– disse ele, olhando para eles de alto a baixo.**

**Anne:** Nós vamos vencer-vos. Preparem-se!

**Alir:** Monstro Botox, ataca esta miúda e o pardal! **– ordenou ele, com frieza.**

**Periquito:** Eu sou um periquito! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

**Botox:** Vou matar-vos! - **gritou ele.**

**Periquito:** Vá, guerreira do vento, usa o teu ataque!

**Anne:** Cá vai! - **gritou ela.** - Remoinho Ventoso!

Um remoinho invadiu o cinema e com a força do vento os bocados de pele que estavam nas pessoas começaram a ser apanhados pelo remoinho, soltando as pessoas do efeito da sucção de energia.

**Alir:** Não! Mata-os Monstro Botox!

**Botox:** Ataque de Pele! - **gritou ele, lançando pele contra a Anne.**

Mas o remoinho apanhou a pele e acabou por a desfazer.

**Alir:** Bolas! Estamos a perder!

**Anne:** Agora, tomem lá! - gritou ela e o remoinho foi contra o Alir e o Monstro Botox.

**Alir e Botox:** Ah!!

No momento seguinte, o Alir caiu no chão e o Monstro Botox foi desfeito pelo remoinho.

**Alir:** Oh não! Fui vencido e perdi a energia que tinha conseguido! - **disse ele, zangado.** - Vocês vão pagar por isso!

**Anne:** Experimenta!

**Alir:** Ai é? Vento Negro! - **gritou ele, usando um ataque negro.**

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e tanto a Anne como o Alir foram atirados ao chão.

**Periquito:** Estás bem guerreira?

**Anne:** Estou. - **disse ela, levantando-se.**

**Alir:** Grr... maldita! - **gritou ele e depois olhou para a sua mão.** - Ah! Um arranhão! Que horror! Estou ferido!

**Anne:** -.-" Por causa de um arranhão?

**Alir:** Isto vai marcar a minha linda pele. - **disse ele, trémulo.** - Desta vez, ganhaste. Mas eu volto!

E num ápice, tinha desaparecido. As pessoas começaram a levantar-se do chão, pois a sua energia tinha sido recuperada.

**Periquito:** Vamos embora daqui guerreira do vento. O nosso trabalho está feito.

**Anne:** Ok. Até foi fácil.** – disse ela, sorridente.**

E assim, os dois foram embora, sem notarem que ali no meio daquela gente, estava a Marina, a que viria a ser a guerreira da terra.

**Na cave da mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** O quê? Falhaste?

**Alir:** Apareceu uma rapariga vestida de roxo e um pardal e venceram-me. - **disse ele.** - E fizeram-me um arranhão... acho que vai deixar cicatriz.

**Karen:** Pois, isso é muito chato. Já experimentaste pôr base?

**Alir:** Não, mas vou pôr depois.

**Karen:** Óptimo. Temos de tratar da nossa beleza. - **disse ela e depois mudou de tom**. - Ora bem, tu falhas-te seu burro!

**Alir:** Peço desculpa madame...

**Karen:** Assim nunca mais fico com a beleza eterna! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Podes ir Alir. Não preciso de ti agora. És um incompetente.

O Alir desapareceu, embaraçado. Logo depois, outra figura surgiu. Era o Fiore.

**Fiore:** O Alir falhou, como eu esperava. Ele é burro.

**Karen:** Pois Fiore, eu sei que és inteligente. Tu és a pessoa certa para pensar no próximo plano para roubar energia. - **disse ela.**

**Fiore:** Claro. Eu farei de tudo para roubar a energia que tanto quer.

**Karen:** Muito bem, pensa num plano. Amanhã vais executá-lo.

O Fiore desapareceu e apareceu numa outra sala. Estavam lá os outros três Demolidores. O Alir, o vaidoso, estava a tentar disfarçar o seu arranhão. O Walter, que era o mais forte fisicamente, estava a fazer musculação. O Bearth, o mais cruel e poderoso, além de ser o líder dos quatro, estava a gritar com o Alir.

**Bearth:** Seu burro! Falhaste na tua missão!

**Alir:** Ora, paciência. - **disse ele, sem ligar nenhuma.**

**Bearth:** Temos de conseguir que a nossa mestra Karen tenha a beleza eterna!

**Fiore:** Ela já me encarregou da próxima missão. **– disse ele, orgulhoso. - **Walter, tu vens comigo.

**Walter:** Está bem. De qualquer maneira não tenho nada para fazer.

**Fiore:** Óptimo. Já estou a ter uma ideia para o próximo plano. **– disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**E este capítulo chegou ao fim. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Fogo e Água

**Capítulo 2: Fogo e Água**

No dia seguinte, a Anne foi cedo para a escola e o Periquito foi até lá também, pousando em cima duma árvore, procurando por outros guerreiros para se juntarem à Anne. A Amy correu logo para a amiga.

**Amy: **Bom dia amiga! Já sabes das novidades?

**Anne: **Que novidades?

**Amy: **A Marina, a nossa colega de turma, envolveu-se numa briga com a Soraia Isabel, aquela loira convencida. A Soraia ficou toda esfarrapada. **– disse ela, rindo-se. **

**Anne: **Mas quando é que isso aconteceu?

**Amy: **Há uns minutos.

**Anne: **Bem, elas começam cedo…

**Amy: **Mas ficou tudo bem. O professor Diogo separou-as e deu uma reprimenda nas duas. Como a Saraia Isabel provocou a Marina, o professor decidiu não a levar ao directo da escola.

**Anne: **Escapou-se de boa, foi o que foi. **– disse ela, abananado a cabeça. – **A Marina é muito temperamental.

Enquanto isso, o Fiore e o Walter tinham acabado de paralisar e trancar dentro de um armário a dona de uma loja de bijutarias.

**Fiore:** Ora bem, agora vou enfeitiçar todos os objectos desta loja. Vamos fazer uma grande promoção e quem comprar os objectos e os usar, vai perder a sua energia. - **disse ele.**

**Walter:** Óptimo plano. Não percebo é porque é que eu tive de vir contigo.

**Fiore:** Ora, tu vais ajudar-me a vender os objectos. E se alguma coisa correr mal, tu tens força suficiente para acabares com o problema. **– respondeu ele.**

**Walter:** Tudo bem.

Mais tarde, o Periquito andava a esvoaçar pela escola e sentiu uma energia estranha vinda de duas raparigas que estavam a conversar. Eram nada mais, nada menos, que a Sara e a Laura.

**Sara:** Vá lá Laura, vem comigo às compras.

**Laura:** Sara, não me apetece nada. - **disse ela.** - Além disso, tenho de estudar.

**Sara:** Estudar um pouco é bom, mas estudar demasiado como tu fazes, é mau.

**Laura:** Eu quero entrar em medicina. - **disse ela.** - Preciso de ter óptimas notas.

**Sara:** Eu sei. Mas algumas horas passadas comigo a fazer compras não vão prejudicar o teu futuro. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vá lá amiga, vem comigo!

**Laura:** Bom... se é importante para ti...

**Sara:** A minha irmã faz anos amanhã e ainda não lhe comprei nada. Precisava da tua opinião para me ajudares a escolher alguma coisa.

**Laura:** Pronto, está bem, eu vou contigo.

**Sara:** Boa! Obrigada Laura! - **disse ela, sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.**

Elas afastaram-se. O Periquito decidiu ficar de olho nelas. Depois das aulas terminarem, a Laura e a Sara foram fazer compras. O Periquito foi falar com a Anne.

**Periquito:** Anne, temos de seguir aquelas raparigas. Sinto uma força estranha que emana delas.

**Anne:** Que força?

**Periquito:** Não sei bem. Podem ser um inimigo... ou uma delas pode ser mais uma guerreira. **– disse ele.**

**Anne:** Então mas não dá para sentir se elas são boas ou más? Quando me viste, soubeste logo que eu era uma guerreira.

**Periquito:** Claro, com a tua cara de pateta, obviamente que não ia pensar que eras má.

**Anne:** ¬¬

**Periquito:** Vamos atrás delas!

A Sara e a Laura entraram em muitas lojas, mas não encontraram nada que agradasse à Sara. Discretamente a Anne e o Periquito andavam a segui-las.

**Sara:** Olha, esta loja de bijutaria está com descontos nos produtos! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Laura:** Não é por nada, mas se está com descontos, se calhar os produtos nem são muito bons...

**Sara:** Não sabemos até entrarmos lá, não é? Vamos! - **disse ela e puxou a amiga para dentro da loja.**

Na loja havia várias pessoas a ver os objectos. O Fiore e Walter, disfarçados, estavam ao balcão.

**Sara:** Estes brincos são bonitos, mas não sei se a minha irmã iria gostar...

**Laura:** Pois, a Sabrina nem liga muita a brincos...

**Sara:** E um colar destes? É colorido e bonito. E barato também!

**Laura:** Suponho que podes comprar mais do que uma prenda para a tua irmã. - **disse ela. **- Se forem baratas, é claro.

O Fiore aproximou-se delas.

**Fiore:** Precisam de ajuda?

**Sara:** Ah, estou um bocadinho indecisa, só isso. - **disse ela.** - Gosto deste colar, mas este outro também é lindo...

**Fiore:** Por ser para si, vendo-lhes os dois colares pelo preço de um. - **disse ele.**

**Sara:** A sério? Que bom! Então eu compro-os. - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Laura (pensando):** Que vendedor estranho. Então ele vende assim, sem mais nem menos, dois colares pelo preço de um? Ou os colares têm algum defeito... ou o vendedor é muito burro.

Enquanto isso, a Anne e o Periquito tinham estado em frente à loja e agora estavam num beco.

**Periquito:** Aquela loja produz uma energia maligna muito grande. As duas raparigas entraram lá, por isso, elas devem ser nossas inimigas.

**Anne:** Então e agora?

**Periquito:** Ora, agora transformas-te e lutas com elas!

**Anne:** Oh, está bem.

De volta à loja, a Sara tinha acabado de pagar os colares.

**Fiore:** Adeus e voltem sempre.

As duas amigas afastaram-se.

**Sara:** Foi uma óptima compra, não foi?

**Laura:** Sim. Óptima demais, diria eu. **– respondeu ela, desconfiada.**

Nesse momento, a Guerreira do Vento apareceu à porta da loja.

**Anne:** Parem já aí, suas vilãs! - **gritou ela, apontando para a Laura e a Sara.** - Rendam-se ou vou ter de lutar com vocês!

**Laura:** O quê?

**Sara:** Nós não somos nenhumas vilãs! **– disse ela, confusa.**

De trás do balcão, saltaram o Fiore e o Walter e mudaram para a sua roupa de vilões.

**Fiore:** Guerreira estúpida! Nós é que somos os vilões!

**Walter:** E vamos acabar contigo!

**Anne:** Ups... **– disse ela, alarmada.**

**Fiore:** Agora vais morrer!

**Anne:** Ah... nem pensar! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra o Fiore e o Walter, mas o Fiore usou um escudo de fogo para os proteger.

**Anne:** Oh não...

**Walter:** Agora vais ver!

O Walter saltou e agarrou a Anne pelo pescoço.

**Anne:** Argh! Larga-me!

**Walter:** Vou apertar até morreres sufocada. **– disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Sara:** Parem com isso! - **gritou ela.**

**Fiore:** Cala-te, miúda! - **gritou ele, zangado.** - Guerreira do Vento, antes de morreres vais ver como eu vou retirar toda a energia a quem tiver um dos objectos desta loja. Tirarei toda a energia... até as pessoas morrerem!

O Fiore fez aparecer uma bola de crista na sua mão.

**Fiore:** Roubo de energia! Agora!

A bola começou a brilhar e a roubar a energia de toda a gente com objectos daquela loja. Ainda com o saco das compras na mão, a Sara caiu no chão.

**Laura:** Sara!

**Sara:** Sinto-me fraca...

**Laura:** Oh não, é por causa dos objectos do saco. Larga o saco Sara!

Mas a Sara desmaiou antes de largar o saco.

**Fiore:** Aha! Agora a energia vital de toda a gente será roubada, todos morrerão e a mestre Karen vai conseguir ficar bela para sempre! E tu, guerreira do vento, também vais morrer!

A Anne estava quase a sufocar. O Periquito apareceu para a salvar, mas o Walter lançou-o contra uma montra e ele ficou lá caído. A Laura estava horrorizada.

**Fiore:** Ora bem, roubo de energia, força total! - **gritou ele e a bolha brilhou ainda mais.**

**Laura (pensando):** Oh não... a Sara e as outras pessoas vão morrer!

**Anne:** N-não...

O Fiore sorriu ao ver a Anne a sofrer, mas no momento seguinte, a Laura correu para o Fiore, saltou e tirou-lhe a bola de cristal das mãos.

**Fiore:** Ah! Dá cá isso, miúda estúpida!

**Laura:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.** - Tome lá!

A Laura lançou a bola com toda a força contra o Walter. Acertou em cheio e o Walter caiu no chão, soltando a Anne. A bola de cristal partiu-se em mil pedaços e a energia que continha voltou para as pessoas.

**Fiore:** Não! Todos os nossos esforços foram em vão! **– gritou ele, furioso.**

A Sara levantou-se do chão e a Laura foi para perto dela. O Fiore encarou-as.

**Fiore:** Agora vão morrer! Rapariga estúpida, estragaste os meus planos, mas não o voltas a fazer!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O Fiore tinha-se esquecido da Anne e o ataque acertou-lhe em cheio, ferindo-o nas costas.

**Fiore:** Argh, estou ferido...

O Walter tinha-se levantado do chão.

**Walter:** Tenho o monstro certo para esta missão.

O Walter estalou os dedos e de uma sombra apareceu um monstro enorme.

**Walter:** Monstro Forza, acaba com toda a gente que está nesta loja, especialmente estas duas raparigas e a guerreira do vento.

**Forza:** Sim, mestre.

**Walter:** Nós vamos embora.

Num flash de luz, o Walter e o Fiore desapareceram dali.

**Forza:** Vou acabar com vocês! **– gritou o monstro.**

**Sara:** Ai, que monstro feio! Parece a Betty Frankenstein!

**Laura:** E parece forte. Temos de sair daqui, Sara.

**Anne:** Eu protejo-vos, meninas! - **gritou ela.** - Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra o Monstro Forza, mas ele não sofreu qualquer dano.

**Forza:** Eu sou forte contra o vento. Não me vences assim! Onda Selvagem!

O Monstro Forza lançou uma onda de energia contra a Anne e ela caiu no chão. Nesse momento, as pessoas que estavam na loja fugiram todas, menos a Laura e a Sara.

**Sara:** Não a podemos deixar assim.

**Laura:** Mas não podemos fazer nada! **– disse ela, em pânico.**

Nesse momento, o Periquito apareceu em frente delas.

**Periquito:** Meninas, sinto uma força em vocês. Vocês podem lutar. - **disse ele e lançou-lhes um relógio a cada uma. O relógio da Sara era azul e o da Laura era vermelho.** - Carreguem no botão de cima. Tu, grita Poder da Água. E tu, grita Poder do Fogo. Depressa!

**Sara:** Está bem! Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

O corpo da Sara foi envolvido por um remoinho de água e o corpo da Laura foi envolvido por um escudo de fogo. No momento seguinte, a Sara apareceu com um uniforme e máscara azuis e a Laura com um uniforme e máscara vermelhos.

**Periquito:** Boa! Assim é que é!

**Laura:** Nós... temos poderes?

**Sara:** Uau, somos guerreiras! **– disse ela, espantada.**

O Forza virou-se para elas.

**Forza:** Também vos posso vencer!

**Sara:** Nem penses! - **disse ela, determinada.** - Ó Periquito, como é que usamos os nossos poderes?

**Periquito:** Gritam-nos, é claro. O teu poder é a Onda Azul.

**Sara:** Ok. Onda Azul!

Uma onda foi contra o Forza, mas ele quase não sentiu nada.

**Forza:** Não me vencem assim! - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Periquito:** Ó miúda do fogo, usa o teu ataque, a Chama Escaldante!

**Laura: **¬¬ Que nome. Bom, Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o Forza... e ele começou a arder!

**Forza:** Ah! Quente! Quente!

**Os outros:** O.o

**Periquito:** Vá, vençam-no de uma vez!

O Monstro Forza começou a saltar para todos os lados.

**Forza:** Ah! Estou a arder!

**Anne:** Toma lá! Remoinho Ventoso!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

Os dois ataques acertaram em cheio no Monstro Forza e ele transformou-se em pó.

**Anne:** Ganhámos! - **disse ela, saltitando.**

**Laura:** Uau, agora temos poderes...

**Sara:** Mas isto é tudo muito estranho. Ó Periquito, explica-nos o que é isto afinal.

**Periquito:** Vou explicar, mas não agora. Temos de sair daqui. Daqui a pouco, a polícia deve estar a chegar.

E assim, os quatro saíram dali rapidamente.

**Na mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** Vocês fugiram da loja? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Fiore:** Teve de ser... quer dizer... o nosso plano falhou... e já não sinto a energia do monstro.

**Karen:** Isso quer dizer que ele foi destruído! Seus burros!

**Walter:** Perdão mestra...

**Karen:** Porque é que vieram embora da loja?

**Fiore:** Apareceu a Guerreira do Vento e achámos que o monstro do Walter seria forte o suficiente para a vencer... no fundo a culpa é do Walter, que arranjou um monstro fraco! **– acusou ele.**

**Walter:** Ora, o meu monstro era mais forte que a guerreira... não percebo o que se passou...

**Karen:** Não arranjem desculpas! Vocês falharam! Se essa tal guerreira apareceu, então mais guerreiros poderão aparecer e atrapalhar os nossos planos. Quero que essa guerreira do vento seja destruída!

Nesse momento, apareceram ali o Alir e o Bearth.

**Alir:** Então, vocês falharam. Como vêm, não tiveram melhor sorte que eu. - **disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Bearth:** Pensei que vocês fossem melhores que o Alir, mas parece que me enganei. - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Karen:** Bom, desta vez vou esquecer o que aconteceu, mas quero resultados! - **gritou ela. **- Quero a energia para eu ficar com a beleza eterna!

**Fiore:** Mestra Karen, dê-me outra oportunidade, por favor. Tenho a certeza de que irei conseguir roubar energia.

**Karen:** Está bem. Pensa num plano e põe-no em prática. Mas desta vez, vais sozinho.

**Fiore:** Está bem.

Passou-se algum tempo. As três guerreiras e o Periquito foram até casa da Anne, para falarem do que se tinha passado. O Periquito explicou à Laura e à Sara o porquê delas terem poderes de fogo e água.

**Laura:** Hum... guerreiros dos elementos...

**Sara:** Gosto da ideia! Vamos vencer os malvados todos.

**Anne:** Sim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Ah, mas isso vai atrapalhar os meus estudos...

**Sara:** Os estudos não são tudo, Laura. - **disse ela.** - Temos de pensar que estamos a salvar as pessoas.

**Laura:** Bom, compreendo isso, mas ainda assim...

**Periquito:** Bom, falta apenas encontrarmos a pessoa que representa o elemento da terra.

**Anne:** E não há possibilidade de haver mais guerreiros?

**Periquito:** Há. Mas não sei... pode ser que haja alguma pessoa com um poder adormecido como o vosso... não sei bem... veremos. Pode até ser uma pessoa que tenha como elemento um elemento que não sejam os quatro elementos básicos.

**Sara:** Já que vamos ter de cooperar para salvar a cidade e as pessoas, acho que devemos passar mais tempo juntas. - **disse ela, à Anne.** - Não achas?

**Anne:** Claro. Vocês parecem ser muito simpáticas. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Nos dias que se seguiram, formou-se uma grande amizade entre as três. A Sara e a Laura já eram amigas, mas a Anne foi facilmente incluída no grupo, por ser boa pessoa, ser engraçada, andar na mesma escola do que as outras duas e por ser muito desastrada. A Sara partilhava do bom humor da Anne e a Laura tentava ajudar a Anne sobre assuntos da escola: trabalhos e coisas assim. A Amy é que se sentia um pouco posta de parte, com as novas amizades da Anne.

Enquanto isso, o Fiore pensou num novo plano para executar.

**E mais duas guerreiras se juntam ao grupo. Não percam os próximos capítulos, pois ainda vai acontecer muita coisa.**


	3. Marina

**Capítulo 3: Marina**

As três guerreiras, na sua forma civil, estavam na casa da Sara.

**Anne:** Não percebo isto.

**Laura:** Ora, é para achares a raiz quadrada. - **explicou ela.**

**Anne:** Ai, mas que chatice! Não percebo nada disto! Como é que é para achar uma raiz quadrada? Não existem raízes quadradas!

**Laura:** ¬¬ Na matemática, existem.

**Anne: **Não percebo nada disto! Bolas, parece mais burra que o Adalberto João Jardim.

**Sara:** Olhem, acho melhor fazermos uma pausa no estudo. Que tal se fossemos comer um gelado? Abriu ontem uma geladaria aqui perto.

**Anne:** Sim, vamos lá! - **disse ela, entusiasticamente.**

**Laura:** ¬¬ Não queres é estudar Anne... bom, mas vamos lá. Estudamos depois.

Nesse momento, o Fiore estava na dita geladaria.

**Fiore (pensando):** O meu plano foi muito inteligente. Aliás, eu sou mesmo inteligente. Quando estas pessoas comerem os gelados, vão perder energia. Ontem recolhi muita energia e hoje também vou conseguir recolher muita.

A Anne, a Sara e a Laura chegaram à geladaria, onde havia uma fila enorme.

**Anne:** Ena pá, tanta gente!

**Sara:** Os gelados devem ser o máximo.

**Laura:** Espero que valha a pena o tempo que vamos ter de esperar. - **disse ela.**

A um canto, uma mulher gorda estava a comer três gelados ao mesmo tempo.

**Anne:** Credo, aquela mulher é uma gulosa do pior.

**Laura:** E um bocado gorda também. **– observou ela.**

**Sara:** Meninas, não digam mal da senhora. - **pediu ela.**

**Anne:** Está bem, mas que é gorda, é. Parece a Simarra antes de emagrecer.

**Laura:** Ela emagreceu?

**Anne:** Foi. Depois da filha nascer e tal. Acho que pôs uma banda de música no estômago.

**Sara:** ¬¬ Uma banda gástrica, Anne.

**Anne:** Pois, ou isso. **– disse ela, despreocupadamente.**

Nesse momento, a mulher gorda caiu no chão, desmaiada. Os outros clientes ficaram alarmados. As três raparigas aproximaram-se da senhora gorda.

**Anne:** É assim, já lá dizia o ditado, quem tudo quer comer, desmaia.

**Laura:** Mas que estranho...

Nesse momento a Amy, que também estava ali e já tinha um gelado na mão, veio ter com as outras meninas.

**Amy: **Olá. Então, esta senhora desmaiou…

**Anne: **Amy, também estás aqui?

**Amy: **Vim comprar um gelado. Já é o segundo que como hoje. São muito bons estes gelados.

Nesse momento, a Amy sentiu-se fraca e caiu no chão desmaiada.

**Sara:** Huh? Outro desmaio?

**Anne: **Amy! Amy! Estás bem? Responde Amy!

**Laura:** Meninas, venham comigo.

As três saíram da geladaria. A Anne teve de ser quase levada à força.

**Anne: **Temos de ajudar a Amy!

**Laura:** Calma Anne. Eu acho que isto é obra dos nossos inimigos para roubarem energia.

**Anne:** Será? O Periquito não nos disse nada sobre a energia negra daqui...

**Sara:** Bom, ele deve estar em tua casa a dormir e nem se deve ter apercebido. **– disse ela.**

**Laura:** Temos de nos transformar e vencer os nossos inimigos! - **disse ela.**

**Sara:** Então, vamos lá.

As três amigas entraram num beco.

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

As três transformaram-se e entraram na loja. Toda a gente ficou a olhar para elas.

**Laura:** Fujam daqui depressa!

As pessoas continuaram a olhar para elas, até que a Sara teve uma ideia. Não seria por dizerem que havia ali pessoas más ou monstros que conseguiriam que as pessoas saíssem dali.

**Sara:** Nós somos da brigada especial de bombas. Há uma bomba na geladaria!

Imediatamente as pessoas começaram a fugir dali e levaram a senhora gorda e a Amy dali para fora. O Fiore apareceu logo de seguida.

**Fiore:** Argh! Suas intrometidas! - **disse ele, furioso.** - Estragaram o meu plano!

**Anne:** Ora, seu parvo. O mal perde sempre!

**Laura:** Não vamos deixar que roubes a energia às pessoas.

**Fiore:** Não pensem que me podem vencer! - **disse ele, saltando e mudando para o seu uniforme vermelho.** - Eu tenho um monstro que vai acabar com vocês!

Das sombras surgiu um monstro alto, de óculos enormes que pareciam rodas de bicicleta.

**Fiore:** Monstro Super-Óculos, destrói estas intrometidas!

**Super-Óculos:** Sim mestre!

**Sara:** Meninas, preparem-se. **– disse ela.**

**Laura e Anne:** Estamos preparadas.

**Sara:** Então... atacar!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o Monstro Super-Óculos, mas ele usou uma barreira e o ataque foi desviado. A Laura e as outras tiveram de saltar para evitar ser atingidas pelo ataque.

**Fiore:** Que burras! O meu monstro consegue reflectir os ataques. Não o podem vencer.

**Sara:** Oh não... e agora? - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Fiore:** Agora vão morrer todas! E vou roubar toda a energia às pessoas. Monstro Super-Óculos, acaba com elas!

**Super-Óculos:** Sim! Laser Ocular!

Um laser saiu dos olhos do monstro e foi contra as três guerreiras, que se desviaram mesmo a tempo.

**Anne:** Bolas! Quase que íamos morrendo!

O Fiore ria-se à gargalhada, vendo a cena.

**Laura:** Como é que te podes rir disto? És cruel!

**Fiore:** Pois sou e tenho orgulho nisso. **– disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Anne:** Hunf, seus chatos! Remoinho Ventoso!

O Remoinho foi contra o Monstro Super-Óculos, mas ele usou a sua barreira. Apesar disso, o ataque não foi reflectido, apenas desapareceu.

**Sara:** Meninas, vamos atacar todas juntas!

**Laura:** Ok. Chama Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

Os três ataques foram contra o Monstro-Óculos e ele tentou reflecti-los, mas eram muitos e ele não conseguiu, sendo projectado contra o balcão.

**Fiore:** Não! Super-Óculos, levanta-te! **– gritou ele, furioso.**

**Anne:** Vais ficar é sem óculos! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque acertou no Monstro Super-Óculos e os óculos dele voaram pelo ar, despedaçando-se no chão.

**Super-Óculos:** Não! Os meus óculos!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque acertou no Monstro Super-Óculos e ele foi queimado vivo, transformando-se em cinza.

**Sara:** Vencemos o teu monstro, seu malfeitor!

**Fiore:** O meu nome é Fiore, controlo o fogo e sou o mais inteligente dos Quatro Demolidores!

**Anne:** Demolidores? O que é que fazem, demolem prédios é?

**Fiore:** ¬¬ Vou matar-vos por isso! Chama Negra!

Um ataque de fogo negro foi em direcção às três amigas.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

Os ataques acabaram por se anular.

**Laura:** Não te vou deixar vencer! Chama Escaldante!

**Fiore:** Chama Negra!

Os dois ataques batalharam um contra o outro, vendo qual era mais forte.

**Anne:** Força Guerreira do Fogo! **– gritou ela, saltando. **

**Sara:** Vais conseguir!

A Laura usava toda a sua força para controlar as chamas.

**Laura (pensando):** Ele é forte. Não sei se aguento...

**Sara:** Guerreira do Vento, nós somos as heroínas. Vamos mas é ajudar a nossa amiga! Onda Azul!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

Os ataques acertaram no Fiore e ele caiu no chão. Levantou-se com dificuldade.

**Fiore:** I-isto... não fica assim!

E desapareceu, aparecendo em seguida na mansão da Karen.

**Karen:** Fiore, estás todo esfarrapado, o que aconteceu?

**Fiore:** Eu... falhei na minha missão...

**Karen:** Seu inútil! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Vi logo que não ias conseguir roubar mais energia!

**Fiore:** Mas eu trouxe-lhe a energia de ontem.

**Karen:** Não quero saber! Sai já daqui!

O Fiore desapareceu.

**Karen:** Bando de incompetentes!

Nesse momento, apareceu o Bearth.

**Bearth:** Todos eles são fracos, mas eu não sou. Deixe-me tratar do próximo plano.

**Karen:** Está bem. E vê se consegues bons resultados!

Enquanto isso, as três guerreiras saíram da geladaria, foram novamente para o beco e voltaram para a sua forma civil. Depois, as três avistaram a Amy, que já tinha recuperado os sentidos.

**Anne: **Estás bem, Amy?

**Amy: **Estou… mas o que se passou?

**Anne: **Bem, parece que uns vilões enfeitiçaram os gelados e começaram a roubar energia às pessoas.

**Amy: **Oh, que horror. Mas e vocês, onde estavam até agora? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Anne: **Ah… bem, é que umas lindas guerreiras do bem apareceram e venceram os maus e nós ficámos a ver tudo. **– mentiu ela. – **Mas agora está tudo bem. Tu devias era ser menos gulosa.

**Amy: **A culpa é tua! Agora andas sempre com elas! **– disse ela, apontando para a Sara e a Laura. – **Já não me ligas nenhuma. Eu senti-me sozinha e olha, fui comer gelados.

**Anne: **Desculpa Amy. Eu… vou tentar estar mais presente para te apoiar e estar contigo.

**Sara: **Claro. Podemos ser todas amigas.

**Amy: **A sério? Que bom! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

No dia seguinte, a Sara e a Laura despacharam-se cedo para irem para a escola e encontraram-se no mesmo local de todos os dias. A Sara e a Laura viviam perto uma da outra e iam sempre juntas para a escola.

**Laura:** Temos dez minutos para chegar à escola.

**Sara:** Só precisamos de cinco, por isso não há problema.

As duas amigas contornaram uma esquina, mas a Laura embateu contra um homem que ia também a contornar a esquina.

**Laura:** Oh, peço desculpa, não o vi.

**Homem:** Você é cega ou quê? **– perguntou ele, furioso.**

**Laura:** Já pedi desculpa.

**Homem:** Pedir desculpa não é nada! - **gritou ele.** - Você fez de propósito!

**Sara:** Ei! A minha amiga embateu em si, mas foi sem querer. Você também não a viu!

**Homem:** Não me levantes a voz, miúda! - **gritou ele.** - Vocês estão a precisar de um correctivo!

O homem fechou os punhos.

**Sara:** O que é que pensa que vai fazer?

**Laura:** Ele quer bater-nos!

**Homem:** Espertinha, chegaste a essa conclusão sozinha? Agora vão ver!

Nesse momento, um rapaz surgiu por detrás do homem e deu-lhe um pontapé com toda a força nas costas, fazendo o homem cair no chão.

**Homem:** Argh! Miúdo parvo! Vais levar!

**Rapaz:** Você é que vai levar!

O rapaz moveu-se rapidamente e deu um murro na barriga do homem. Ele cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão. Depois levantou-se e saiu dali a correr, assustado.

**Sara:** O-obrigado.

**Rapaz:** De nada. Ele estava a meter-se com vocês injustamente. - **disse ele.** - Adeus.

**Laura:** Espera! Como te chamas?

O rapaz virou-se para trás.

**Rapaz:** Chamo-me Rick.

E depois, foi-se embora.

**Sara:** Uau, ele foi tão... tão corajoso! - **disse ela, feliz.** - E é super giro!

A Laura ficou a ver o Rick afastar-se e corou imenso.

**Sara:** Não achas Laura?

**Laura:** Huh? O que disseste? **– perguntou ela, sem estar a ouvir.**

**Sara:** Ele é giro, não é?

A Laura voltou a corar e acenou afirmativamente.

**Laura:** Ah! Estamos atrasadas!

E correram as duas para a escola. Algum tempo depois, o Bearth apareceu a flutuar perto da escola.

**Bearth:** Não vou fazer o mesmo que os outros Demolidores. Eu vou retirar a energia a todos os alunos quando eles vierem para o recreio!

Algum tempo depois, deu o toque de saída e as pessoas começaram a sair. A Sara e a Laura saíram da sala de aula e quando estavam no corredor, começaram a ouvir uma discussão. Elas aproximaram-se para ver o que estava a acontecer.

**Anne:** És uma chata, Marina!

**Marina:** Tu é que és!

**Anne:** Tu é que te esqueceste do nosso trabalho em casa! Tivemos zero! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Marina:** Tive problemas pessoais!

**Anne:** Ai sim? Quais?

**Marina:** Não posso dizer. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** Se tinhas problemas, contavas-me e pronto! Isso não é razão para não entregares o nosso trabalho!

A Amy estava ao lado da Anne e tentou acalmá-la.

**Amy: **Calma Anne. Foi só um trabalho…

**Marina:** A culpa não foi minha! O meu pai chegou bêbado a casa, bateu-me e rasgou o trabalho! - **gritou ela e saiu dali a correr e a chorar.**

A Anne ficou de boca aberta. A Amy parecia confusa. A Sara e a Laura aproximaram-se.

**Sara:** Quem é aquela, Anne?

**Anne:** É a Marina, minha colega de turma. Tínhamos de fazer um trabalho juntas e ela ficou de o trazer... e...

**Laura:** Nós ouvimos. - d**isse ela.**

**Anne:** Coitada da Marina... não sabia que tinha acontecido aquilo.

**Amy: **É estranho… não sabia que ela tinha problemas familiares…

**Sara:** O pai deve ser um bêbado qualquer.

**Anne:** Tenho de encontrar a Marina e pedir-lhe desculpa. - **disse ela.**

Mas nesse momento, começaram a ouvir-se gritos. Bolas de energia castanha começaram a cair sobre a escola. A Sara esquivou-se a uma delas.

**Sara:** O que é isto?

As pessoa começaram a fugir e a gritar. A Laura olhou pela janela.

**Laura:** É um homem que está a lançar essas bolas. Deve ser um inimigo!

Nesse momento, uma bola de energia partiu a janela e acertou em cheio na Laura.

**Laura:** Ah...

Ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Sara:** Roubou-lhe a energia!

**Amy: **Credo!

**Anne:** Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

Nesse momento, mais bolas vieram naquela direcção e uma delas acertou na Amy, que caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Sara:** Vamos transformar-nos. Mas não aqui, que está muita gente.

Elas correram para a casa de banho feminina.

**Sara:** Espero que a Laura fique bem.

**Anne:** Esperemos que sim. Vá, vamos transformar-nos!

Nesse momento, a porta de um dos cubículos abriu-se e apareceu a Marina.

**Marina:** O que se passa? Ouvi gritos.

**Anne:** Marina, volta para dentro do cubículo!

**Marina:** Quero saber o que se passa! - **gritou ela.**

**Sara:** O que fazemos agora, Anne? - **perguntou ela.**

Nesse momento, duas bolas de energia atravessaram a parede e quase acertaram nelas.

**Anne (pensando):** Oh não. Não me posso transformar em frente à Marina...

**Sara:** Anne, temos de fazer alguma coisa!

**Marina:** Mas afinal o que se passa? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Anne:** Sara, vamos ter de nos transformar. Poder do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

As duas transformaram-se, enquanto a Marina olhava para elas, surpreendida. A transformação terminou.

**Marina:** Não pode ser! Vocês são duas das heroínas que andam a salvar a cidade!

**Anne:** Marina, fica escondida. A escola está a ser atacada. - **pediu ela.**

**Marina:** Eu não sou uma cobarde! Se vocês podem lutar, eu também posso!

**Sara:** Tu não tens poderes. Fica aqui!

A Anne e a Sara saíram dali a correr.

**Marina:** Ora, eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada! - **disse ela e saiu dali também.**

A Sara e a Anne saíram da escola. O Bearth estava a voar por cima de uma árvore, enquanto continuava a lançar bolas castanhas.

**Anne:** Pára com isso!

O Bearth olhou para baixo e viu as duas guerreiras.

**Bearth:** Ora, aqui estão duas guerreiras dos elementos. Muito bem. Vou roubar-vos toda a energia! Bolas da Terra!

Várias bolas castanhas vieram em direcção às duas guerreiras.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

A onda acertou nas bolas e elas destruíram-se.

**Bearth:** Nada mal. Mas eu sou mais forte que vocês. Raio da Terra!

Um raio castanho foi de encontro à Sara e à Anne e elas escaparam por um triz.

**Sara:** Ele é forte...

**Anne:** Já vais ver! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi em direcção ao Bearth, mas ele usou as suas bolas da terra e o ataque foi anulado.

**Bearth:** Vocês são patéticas! Não têm poder nenhum! **– disse ele, friamente.**

O Bearth desceu e pousou no solo. A Marina estava a ver tudo, escondida perto de uma janela.

**Bearth:** Morram de uma vez! Raio da Terra!

O ataque acertou em cheio na Sara e na Anne e elas caíram no chão.

**Anne:** E-estou fraca...

**Sara:** Não me consigo levantar... - **disse ela, com a voz sumida.**

**Bearth:** Bom, conseguiram resistir melhor do que eu pensava. Mas vou dar-vos o golpe final agora.

Ele levantou a mão, mas nesse momento o Rick apareceu a correr, saltou e deu-lhe um pontapé nas costas. O Bearth estatelou-se no chão.

**Bearth:** Argh! - **gritou ele, levantando-se com dificuldade.**

O Bearth virou-se e encarou o Rick.

**Bearth:** Vais arrepender-te de teres feito isso, rapaz!

**Rick:** Está calado, seu palhaço anormal!

**Bearth:** O.O Não tens medo de mim?

**Rick:** Eu não! Vai dar uma volta ao inferno!

O Rick correu para o Bearth e deu-lhe um murro na barriga. Mas desta vez o Bearth estava preparado.

**Bearth:** Bola da Terra!

A bola castanha foi contra o Rick e roubou-lhe a energia, fazendo com que ele desmaiasse.

**Bearth:** Bom, és corajoso rapaz, mas eu sou melhor que tu. - **o Bearth virou-se para a Sara e a Anne.** - Agora é a vossa vez de perderem a vossa energia.

Nesse momento, a Marina lançou um apagador contra o Bearth e acertou-lhe na cabeça.

**Bearth:** Mas o que é isto? Estão todos a pensar que me vencem?

**Marina:** Deixa as guerreiras em paz! - **gritou ela.**

**Bearth:** Que engraçada que tu és. Mas vais morrer por teres-me lançado o apagador!

O Bearth deu um passo em direcção à Marina e ela recuou.

**Bearth:** Agora já estás com medo. Pois agora vais morrer!

A Marina fugiu para dentro da escola.

**Bearth:** Agora estás a tentar fugir? Tudo bem. Eu vou apanhar-te! - **gritou ele, indo atrás dela.**

A Marina correu rapidamente pelos corredores, virou à esquerda, depois à direita e entrou numa das salas.

**Marina (pensando):** E agora? Ele vai acabar comigo.

Nesse momento, por uma janela aberta apareceu o Periquito.

**Periquito:** Olá.

A Marina assustou-se e deu um salto para trás.

**Marina:** Huh? Um pintassilgo que fala...

**Periquito:** ¬¬ Eu sou um Periquito!

**Marina:** Pois, ou isso...

**Periquito:** Eu vim aqui porque tu tens um poder escondido dentro de ti! **– disse ele.**

**Marina:** Oh não! Quem quer que lhe tenha dito que eu tenho gases, estás a mentir!

**Periquito:** O.o Não era bem isso. Tu és uma guerreira dos elementos!

**Marina:** Eu?

**Periquito:** Sim. Até te ficava a explicar tudo, mas entretanto pode aparecer aquele malvado e acabar connosco, por isso toma isto!

O Periquito lançou-lhe um relógio cor-de-laranja.

**Periquito:** Agora carrega no botão de cima e grita Poder da Terra!

**Marina:** Ok. Poder da Terra!

Uma barreira de pedras envolveu o corpo da Marina e logo de seguida ela apareceu, envergando um uniforme e uma máscara cor-de-laranja.

**Marina:** Boa! Que poderes é que eu tenho?

**Periquito:** ¬¬ Bolas, os Power Rangers e as Navegantes sabiam logo que poderes usar. Vocês que controlam os elementos, precisam que eu explique tudo. O teu ataque chama-se Bufa da Terra.

**Marina:** O.o

**Periquito:** Estou a brincar! - **disse ele, rindo-se.** - O teu ataque chama-se Chuva de Pedras... e agora vou-me embora, porque vem aí o nosso inimigo!

No momento em que o Periquito saiu a voar pela janela, o Bearth abriu a porta da sala.

**Bearth:** Huh? Ora, ora. Em vez de encontrar aquela rapariga estúpida, encontrei mais uma guerreira!

**Marina (pensando):** Será que estes vilões desmiolados não conseguem ver que eu sou a Marina? Bom, eu tenho uma máscara, não é como alguns heróis que andam para aí de cara destapada e mesmo assim não são reconhecidos...

**Bearth:** Prepara-te para morrer!

**Marina:** Nem penses! Eu... sou a guerreira...

**Bearth:** De que elemento?

**Marina:** Bom, acho que é da terra. **– disse ela, mas sem muitas certezas. Ainda estava bastante confusa.**

**Bearth:** Aha! Então és a minha rival! Que bom. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Vai ser divertido matar-te!

**Marina:** E eu a pensar que íamos ser amigos. Bom, Chuva de Pedras!

Várias pedras surgiram no ar e acertaram no Bearth. Ele foi atirado para trás, mas não sofreu danos.

**Bearth:** Foi uma tentativa inútil!

Mas nesse momento...

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

Os dois ataques acertaram em cheio no Bearth, que foi apanhado desprevenido. As duas guerreias estavam à porta da sala.

**Sara:** Conseguimos recuperar e seguimos-te.

**Anne:** Estás feito, seu malvado!

O Bearth parecia ferido.

**Bearth:** Eu vou-me embora e levo toda a energia que recolhi comigo! - **gritou ele.**

Marina: Está calado! Chuva de Pedras!

Mais pedras foram contra o Bearth e destruíram um colar que ele tinha ao pescoço. Nesse momento, a energia que estava dentro do colar foi libertada.

**Bearth:** Não! A energia que eu recolhi! - **gritou ele.** - Eu... eu voltarei!

E desapareceu, voltando a aparecer na mansão da Karen.

**Karen:** Então, onde está a minha energia?

**Bearth:** Eu... fui derrotado em batalha e a energia acabou por ser libertada. **– disse ele, envergonhado.**

Karen: O quê? Até tu falhaste Bearth! Sai já daqui!

O Bearth desapareceu.

**Karen:** Todos falharam... tenho de arranjar alguns aliados mais fortes! Mesmo o Walter controlando a água, o Fiore controlando o fogo, o Alir controlando o vento e o Bearth controlando a terra, eles falham sempre… tenho de arranjar uma solução…

**De volta à escola...**

**Anne:** Quem és tu, ó guerreira cor-de-laranja?

**Marina:** Ora, sou a Marina.

**Anne:** Oh, a sério? Que fixe!

**Sara:** Bom, ainda bem que temos mais uma guerreira. Já agora, se tu te transformaste, onde está o Periquito?

**Marina:** Fugiu.

**Sara:** ¬¬ Que grande ajuda que ele deu na luta...

**Anne:** Marina, queria pedir-te desculpa por causa daquilo do trabalho. Não sabia que o teu pai te tinha batido e rasgado o trabalho...

**Marina:** Ah... bom... era mentira...

**Anne:** Mentira?

**Marina:** O meu pai nem sequer bebe... eu é que me esqueci de trazer o trabalho... **– disse ela.**

**Anne:** Oh, sua mentirosa! - **gritou ela.** - Marina, nunca mais faço trabalhos contigo!

**Marina:** Pronto, eu sei que tens razão, Anne. Mas, eu tenho uma ideia.

**Anne:** Que ideia?

**Marina:** Achas que se eu fizer a mesma cena que fiz contigo em frente ao professor, ele vai acreditar? Assim podíamos até ter boa nota!

**Anne:** ¬¬ Marina, tu nunca vais mudar...

**A quarta guerreira junta-se assim ao grupo. Mas ainda falta um guerreiro para o grupo estar completo.**


	4. Desafio para um Duelo

**Capítulo 4: Desafio para um Duelo**

Dois dias depois, a Sara, a Laura, a Anne, a Marina e a Amy reuniram-se para estudar em casa da Sara.

**Marina:** Ó Laura, não percebo nada disto.

**Anne:** Podes ajudar-me nisto, Laura?

**Sara:** Huh? Ó Laura, a resposta a esta pergunta está correcta?

**Amy: **Laura, acho que fiz aqui um erro…

**Laura:** Ei! Calma! Uma de cada vez! Eu sou só uma.

As outras entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Desculpa estarmos a puxar muito por ti.

**Marina:** Mas é que tu és tão inteligente... e tens óptimas notas nos trabalhos!

**Anne:** Nós também teríamos, se tu entregasses os trabalhos!

**Marina:** ¬¬ Chata!

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto da Sara, onde elas estavam a estudar, abriu-se e entrou uma rapariga dois anos mais nova que a Sara. Era a sua irmã, a Sabrina.

**Sabrina:** Meninas, vim perguntar se vocês querem que eu traga algumas sandes para comerem.

**Marina:** Claro que sim!

**Laura:** Se não der muito trabalho...

**Fifi: **Obrigada por perguntares. Já estou a ficar com fome.

**Sabrina:** Não se preocupem. Eu faço-as num instante.

**Sara:** Vê lá se não te enganas como da outra vez e pões maionese em vez de manteiga nas sandes.

**Sabrina:** Estás sempre a implicar comigo. Chata!

A Sabrina foi-se embora.

**Anne:** Vocês brigam muito?

**Sara:** Não. Bom, de vez em quando chocamos um bocado, mas ela é minha irmã, por isso é normal.

**Marina:** Lembrei-me de uma coisa! - **disse ela, subitamente.**

**Anne:** O que foi?

**Marina:** Ontem vi na escola o rapaz que vos tentou ajudar, Anne e Sara.

**Anne:** Ah, aquele loiro e todo giro?

**Sara:** Viste o Rick?

**Amy: **Tentou ajudar em quê? E é um rapaz giro? Também quero conhecê-lo! **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Marina:** Ah, Sara, sabes o nome dele. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Descobri que ele é mais velho que nós um ano e pertence ao clube de natação e além disso, ainda é capitão da equipa de basquete.

**Laura:** Pois, eu vi logo que ele era atlético, por isso devia praticar desporto.

As outras ficaram a olhar para ela e ela corou imenso.

**Laura:** Q-quer dizer eu mal reparei nele... só o vi uma vez...

**Marina:** . Pela discrição, reparaste bastante bem nele.

**Sara:** Bom, também é difícil não reparar. - **disse a Sara.** - Ele tentou lutar contra aquele malvado para nos ajudar. Foi muito corajoso.

**Amy: **Malvado? Ah! Estão a falar daquele que atacou a escola? Bem… como eu desmaiei não vi esse tal Rick ajudar ninguém.

**Sara: **Pois, mas ele ajudou-nos… a fugir do malvado, é isso. **– mentiu ela. Elas não tinham revelado à Amy que eram guerreiras.**

**Anne:** Bem, o Rick dava um bom namorado, não é?

A Marina sorriu, a Sara ficou com um olhar sonhador e a Laura corou imenso. A Amy, como nunca o tinha visto, não sabia o que dizer, nem pensar.

**Anne:** Mas não faz o meu género.

**Marina:** Bom, o meu também não.

**Amy: **Se eu o conhecesse, já vos dizia se fazia o meu género ou não. **– disse ela.**

**Sara:** Ah, mas o meu faz! - **disse ela**. - Ele é perfeito!

A Laura foi a única que não se exprimiu, mas pensou.

**Laura (pensando):** Ele é tão giro... mas ele nunca olharia para uma pessoa tímida e demasiado estudiosa como eu...

Pouco depois, a Sabrina trouxe o lanche para elas.

**Sabrina:** Aqui têm. E eu não me enganei em nada, Sara.

**Sara:** Também me parecia que não te ias enganar. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Muito obrigada por nos trazeres o lanche, maninha.

A Sabrina sorriu.

**Sabrina:** De nada. - **disse ela e saiu do quarto.**

No dia seguinte, na casa da Anne.

**Anne:** Ah! Estou atrasada! - **disse ela, saindo do quarto a correr.**

O Periquito esvoaçou de cima do guarda-fato e pousou na cama da Anne.

**Periquito (pensando):** Sinto uma força muito forte... tenho de investigar.

Algum tempo depois, o Periquito estava a voar sobre o campo de basquete. Lá em baixo, duas equipas estavam a jogar.

**Periquito (pensando):** Hum... aquele rapaz loiro tem uma energia estranha... vou falar com ele!

Algumas horas depois, a Anne, a Amy e a Marina saíram da escola.

**Anne:** Uf, finalmente! Estava farta da escola!

**Marina:** Eu também.

**Amy: **E eu concordo com vocês as duas.

Nesse momento, um panfleto veio a voar até elas. A Anne agarrou-o.

**Anne:** Ora, é sobre uma nova loja de cosméticos que abriu.

**Marina:** Não me interesso por isso.

**Anne:** Eu também não.

**Amy: **Eu até gosto de cosméticos… mas se vocês não querem lá ir, sozinha também não vou.

Uma hora depois, foi a vez da Laura e da Sara saírem da escola.

**Sara:** Devíamos ir aproveitar o resto da tarde.

**Laura:** Eu estava a pensar ir estudar...

Nesse momento, elas viram um papel caído no chão. A Sara apanhou-o.

**Sara:** Olha, é sobre uma nova loja de cosméticos. Hum... eu quero lá ir!

**Laura:** Bom... fala aqui de produtos que fazem muito bem e até são baratos. **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**Sara:** Temos de lá ir, está bem?

**Laura:** Bom... está bem!

**Sara (pensando):** Vou ficar bonita! E conquistar o Rick!

**Laura (pensando):** Se eu ficar mais bonita com os cosméticos... se calhar o Rick pode vir a olhar para mim de maneira diferente...

E assim, as duas dirigiram-se à loja.

Na loja de cosméticos, o Alir e o Walter tinham sido encarregues de roubar a energia das pessoas. Quem usasse os cosméticos iria, lentamente, perder a sua energia. Os dois estavam atrás do balcão. O Alir estava a tentar convencer uma mulher gorda a comprar um cosmético. Era a mesma mulher gorda da geladaria.

**Alir:** Isto vai deixar a sua pele brilhante.

**Mulher:** Não sei... é que se calhar fica demasiado brilhante e ofusca os homens que se querem aproximar de mim.

**Alir:** ¬¬ Bom, também temos este que deixa a sua pele macia.

**Mulher:** Ah, talvez... mas é que eu não gosto de coisas muito macias. Gosto é de coisas rijas. Por isso é que estou a tentar arranjar namorado, para ver se... você percebe... me calha alguma coisa dura na rifa.

**Alir:** O.o

**Mulher:** Bom, tem mais alguma coisa?

**Alir:** Tenho. Tenho aqui um creme que deixa a sua pele reluzente, mas não demasiado. E também faz com que as rugas sejam escondidas.

**Mulher** Rugas? Rugas? Que rugas? Eu não tenho rugas! Que descaramento! Está a chamar-me velha! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Vou-me embora.

**Alir:** Então vá, sua gorda e feiosa! Vá mas é fazer uma plástica! - **gritou ele, enquanto a mulher saía da loja, zangada.** - Chata de um raio...

**Walter:** Se não tratarmos bem os clientes, eles não compram os produtos.

**Alir:** Olha lá, explica-me uma coisa. A loja não é nossa, as empregadas estão presas ali na arrecadação, então porque é que nós não damos logo os produtos às pessoas, para lhes roubar a energia?

**Walter:** Hum... realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Da última vez, o Fiore, que é tão esperto, também não se lembrou de dar as bijutarias.

**Alir:** Mas a minha ideia é boa, não é?

**Walter:** Claro. Vamos pô-la em prática. - **disse ele e depois levantou a voz.** - Estamos com uma campanha especial. Levem tudo e não paguem nada!

Nesse momento, a Sara e a Laura entraram na loja.

**Laura:** Sara, olha! Está ali um dos vilões que nos atacou uma vez!

**Sara:** Tens a certeza que é ele?

**Laura:** Claro. Achas que somos como o anime da Sailor Moon, que só por uma pessoa mudar de roupa, já não a reconhecem? Se fosse assim, ninguém me conhecia, já que mudo de roupa todos os dias.

**Sara:** Então, se ele está aqui e ainda por cima atrás do balcão...

**Laura:** Deve ser uma armadilha para os clientes! **– disse ela.**

**Sara:** Mas o que fazemos agora?

**Laura:** Não sei... bom, podíamos contactar as outras.

**Sara:** Não tenho comigo o telemóvel. E o relógio que o Periquito nos deu não tem as funções de comunicador.

**Laura:** Bolas, os Power Rangers estavam melhor equipados que nós!

**Sara:** Não interessa. Talvez consigamos acabar com eles sozinhas.

**Laura:** Não é muito aconselhável, mas como temos de agir rápido... **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

As duas saíram rapidamente da loja e foram para um beco.

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**De volta à loja...**

**Walter:** Tome minha senhora, leve isto para os seus filhos, para o marido, para os seus irmãos, para a sua mãe, para o seu pai... olhe, leve para a família toda! **- disse ele dando imensos cosméticos a uma mulher.**

**Alir:** Tome lá homem! - **disse ele, entregando um creme a um senhor de idade.** - Dê à sua mulher.

**Velhote:** Eu sou viúvo. Só tenho gatos.

**Alir:** Então use nos gatos que eu garanto que eles ficam com o pêlo brilhante!

Nesse momento, a Guerreira do Fogo e a Guerreira da Água entraram na loja.

**Sara:** Parem com isso, seus malfeitores! - **gritou ela e depois baixou a voz.** - Tens a certeza que o outro também é mau? (lembrem-se que elas não conhecem o Alir)

**Laura:** É claro que ele deve ser mau. Estão os dois a vender, ou melhor, a dar coisas.

**Alir:** O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

**Laura:** Viemos acabar com o vosso plano.

**Sara:** Sim! Anda Guerreira do Fogo, vamos fazer a nossa introdução, que a Anne inventou!

**Laura:** Huh... está bem.

**Sara:** Eu sou a guerreira que controla o poder da água. Sou a Guerreira da Água. Não se metam comigo ou vão levar um banho!

**Laura:** Eu sou a guerreira que controla as chamas. Sou a Guerreira do Fogo. Se se meterem no meu caminho, vou queimar-vos!

**Walter:** Parece que fomos descobertos! - **disse ele e ele e o Alir mudaram para as suas roupas de vilões.**

**Alir:** Vocês vão pagar por quererem arruinar o nosso plano!

**Sara:** E vocês, seus mal-educados, não se apresentam?

**Alir:** Hunf, está bem. Nós somos dois dos Quatro Demolidores. Eu sou o Alir, mestre do vento e da beleza. Se se atreverem a ferir a minha pele, acabo com vocês!

**Walter:** E eu sou o Walter, mestre da água e da força física. Com a minha força, acabo com vocês!

**Sara:** Hum... outra pessoa que controla a água. Interessante...

Nesse momento, as pessoas que estavam na loja começaram a fugir dali, assustadas.

**Walter:** Morram! Onda Negra!

Uma enorme onda negra foi contra a Sara e a Laura, lançando-as ao chão. A Sara levantou-se rapidamente.

**Sara:** Como te atreves! Aquela água estava negra! Deve ter montes de micróbios!

**Laura:** Ainda vamos ficar doentes. - **disse ela, levantando-se.**

**Sara:** Ao menos se fosse petróleo...

**Walter:** Da próxima vez, o meu ataque acaba com vocês!

**Alir:** Ó Walter, eu não quero ter de lutar com elas e ferir-me. A minha pele é muito sensível. Vou-me embora.

**Walter:** Então vai, não me importa.

**Alir:** Está bem. Vou deixar um monstro para te ajudar. Aparece minha Monstra Beleza!

Uma Monstra muito bonita, com um vestido verde apareceu das sombras.

**Beleza:** Olá. Eu sou a linda Monstra Beleza.

**Alir:** Acaba com as guerreiras. - **disse ele.** - Adeus.

No momento seguinte, desapareceu.

**Walter:** Hunf, cobarde. Monstra Beleza, ataca as guerreiras!

**Beleza:** Ai, nem pensar! Eu sou contra a violência! Ainda por cima elas podem magoar-me e eu não quero ficar magoada. Eu sou muito sensível. Também não me posso enervar, senão fico mais velha.

**Sara e Walter:** O.o

**Laura:** Parece o Alir a falar...

**Walter:** Então, és inútil! - **gritou ele.** - Onda Negra!

O ataque foi contra a Monstra Beleza e ela foi destruída.

**Sara:** Oh! Tu destruíste uma aliada tua.

**Walter:** Não importa. Ela não era forte. Não preciso dela.

**Laura:** Não tens coração. – **acusou ela.**

**Walter:** Bom, para equilibrar as coisas, vou chamar um monstro meu. Assim seremos dois contra dois. - **disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.** - Aparece Monstro Músculos!

Um monstro grande e cheio de músculos apareceu das sombras.

**Laura:** Credo!

**Sara:** Bolas, deve treinar muito para ter aqueles músculos todos. **– disse ela, espantada.**

**Músculos:** Obrigado. - **disse ele, sorrindo-lhes.**

**Walter:** . A ideia é matar as duas, não é sorrires para elas!

**Músculos:** Está bem. Vou matar-vos!

A Sara e a Laura deram um passo atrás.

**Sara:** Ele deve ser imensamente forte... ainda parece mais forte que o Alexandre Frottia.

**Laura:** Eu vou atacá-lo! - **disse ela.** - Chama Escaldante!

O ataque de fogo foi contra o Monstro Músculos, mas ele defendeu-se.

**Músculos:** Onda de Energia!

Uma onda de energia foi contra as duas guerreiras, derrubando-as.

**Walter:** Muito bem. Mata-as. Eu vou levar a energia à mestra Karen.

O Walter desapareceu dali.

**Músculos:** Agora. Está na hora de morrerem, meninas!

**Sara:** Bolas, não é nesta altura que devia aparecer alguém para nos salvar?

Nesse momento, à porta da loja apareceu a Guerreira da Terra, Marina.

**Marina:** Aqui estou eu para vos salvar! - **disse ela.**

**Laura:** Ah. Já apareceu alguém.

**Marina:** Ouvi falar de distúrbios nesta loja, por isso vim para cá rapidamente. **– disse ela.**

**Músculos:** Mais uma guerreira? Morre!

O monstro lançou outra onda de energia contra as guerreiras e as três voltaram a cair no chão.

**Marina:** Bolas, aquilo é só músculos! Parece o Arnold Shfazneguer!

**Músculos:** Obrigado. Eu sei que sou giro.

**Marina (pensando):** Tive uma ideia!

**Músculos:** Vou matar-vos agora! - **gritou ele.**

**Marina:** Espera lá... monstro com algum nome que não sei qual é. Você é tão giro! Nós gostamos muito de si! Não pode matar fãs suas, não é?

As três sorriram ao Monstro Músculos.

**Músculos:** Oh, que queridas... mas recebi ordens e não posso ir contra elas.

**Sara:** Ora, o Walter tem menos músculos que tu. Tu é que devias mandar. Mostra-lhe quem é mais forte!

**Laura:** Pois!

O Monstro Músculos ficou pensativo.

**Músculos:** Têm razão! Vou rebelar-me! Eu é que devo mandar. Já não recebo ordens do Walter!

Nesse momento, o Walter apareceu atrás dele.

**Walter:** Ai é? Pois bem, então adeus! Onda Negra!

O ataque acertou nas costas do Monstro Músculos, o ponto fraco dele e o monstro foi destruído.

**Sara:** Oh não!

**Walter:** Pensavam que o conseguiam manipular contra mim? Mas eu acabei com o problema antes dele começar. Agora, preparem-se para desaparecer da face da terra.

Ele levantou a mão para atacar. Nesse momento, um ataque de vento foi contra o Walter. Ele cambaleou. Mas não era a Anne que estava à porta da loja.

**Laura:** Quem fez isto? - **perguntou ela, virando-se.**

À porta estava o novo guerreiro, com um uniforme branco.

**Rick:** Eu sou o Guerreiro dos Elementos e vim para acabar contigo, seu vilão!

**Walter:** Mais um guerreiro? Mas vocês andam a multiplicar-se ou quê?

**Laura:** Oh, mas quem é este? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Marina:** Parece ser um novo aliado nosso.

**Sara:** E é um rapaz! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Bom, seu vilão, vou acabar contigo.

**Walter:** Deve ser deve. Onda Negra!

**Rick:** Raio da Água!

Um enorme raio azul foi contra a onda do Walter e os ataques anularam-se.

**Walter:** Nada mal...

**Rick:** Não conheces nem um terço do meu poder. - **disse ele.** - Pedra de Ferro!

Uma enorme pedra foi contra o Walter e ele desapareceu nesse momento. A pedra acertou no balcão e destrui-o completamente.

**Marina:** Uh, coitados dos donos da loja. Vão ter cá um prejuízo...

O Walter voltou a aparecer perto do balcão destruído.

**Walter:** Tu és perigoso... como é que controlas dois elementos?

**Rick:** Eu controlo os quatro elementos! - **disse ele.**

**Laura:** Uau! Ele tem os poderes de nós as quatro juntas...

**Sara:** É pena a Guerreira do Vento não estar aqui para ver isto.

**Walter:** Tu controlas os quatro elementos? Nesse caso... vou sair daqui rapidamente.

E desta vez, desapareceu sem voltar ali.

**Marina:** Muito bem. Venceste-o! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Laura:** Quem és tu? Vieste para nos ajudar, não foi?

**Rick:** Falamos disso depois. Venham comigo. Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo. A polícia deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento.

Os quatro saíram dali e foram até ao parque da cidade. As três meninas voltaram à sua forma civil.

**Marina:** Vá, mostra lá quem és!

O Rick voltou à sua forma civil e as três ficaram a olhar para ele.

**Marina:** Uau! O giraço é um de nós! **– disse ela, surpreendida.**

**Sara:** Por esta é que eu não esperava...

**Laura:** Quer dizer que és nosso aliado, não é?

**Rick:** Eu quero salvar o mundo, mas não tenho nenhum interesse em juntar-me a vocês. **– disse ele, friamente.**

As três olharam umas para as outras.

**Sara:** Mas o que estás a dizer? Nós somos uma equipa.

**Rick:** Eu trabalho bem sozinho. Sou tão forte como vocês três e a Guerreira do Vento juntas. Eu consigo vencer os vilões sozinho.

**Laura:** Ei! Espera lá. - **disse ela, dando um passo em frente.** - Não precisas de ser arrogante connosco!

**Marina:** Pois! Estás a chatear-me! Daqui a pouco, levas um murro! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Sara:** Não pensei que fosses assim, Rick.

**Rick:** Hunf, eu não trabalho com pessoas fracas. **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Marina:** Nós não somos fracas!

**Rick:** Ai não? Parece-me que estavam quase a ser mortas por aquele vilão. Se não fosse eu a aparecer, já não estariam neste mundo.

Elas não conseguiram contrariar esse facto.

**Sara:** Mas se nos esforçarmos, somos tão fortes como tu.

**Laura:** É verdade.

**Rick:** Muito bem. Então desafio-vos a vocês três e à Guerreira do Vento para um duelo. Amanhã a esta hora, neste mesmo local. - **disse ele.** - Se vocês me vencerem, penso no assunto de me juntar a vocês.

Ele virou costas e foi-se embora.

**Marina:** Que mal-educado!

**Sara:** Ora, quatro contra um não deve ser difícil.

**Laura:** Acho que estás enganada, Sara. - **disse ela, preocupada.** - Viste como ele é forte...

**Sara:** Eu acho que nem devíamos era ter de lutar entre nós. Devíamos era unir-nos. Temos uma causa em comum.

**Marina:** Por isso é que nos temos de esforçar! Se o vencermos, de certeza que ele se junta a nós.

**Laura:** Então, vamos avisar a Anne e vamos ter de nos preparar.

**Sara:** Como amanhã é Sábado, podemos ir treinar de manhã.

**Marina:** E vamos vencer o Rick!

**Na mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** Walter, que desapontamento que tu és.

**Walter:** Peço perdão, mas apareceu um guerreiro que controla os quatro elementos.

**Karen:** A sério? - **perguntou ela, surpreendida.** - Isso é interessante.

Nesse momento, apareceram o Alir, o Fiore e o Bearth.

**Karen:** Meninos, o Walter falhou. Ah, o Alir também, já que deixou a cena da batalha. - **disse ela.** - E como vocês são uns falhados, arranjei alguém para vos supervisionar e comandar.

**Bearth:** Ora, que descaramento! Os Quatro Demolidores não recebem ordens! E se recebem é só de si. E eu é que mando no Fiore, no Alir e no Walter, pois sou o mais forte.

**Karen:** Não quero saber. Vem cá, Darkia.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros apareceu das sombras.

**Darkia:** Eu sou a Darkia. E vou mandar em vocês.

**Bearth:** Não aceito isso. Raio da Terra!

O ataque foi contra a Darkia, mas ela defendeu-o sem pestanejar.

**Darkia:** Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra o Bearth e derrubou-o logo.

**Karen:** Como vêm, ela é bastante forte. Obedeçam-lhe sem questionar.

**Afinal parece que o Rick não se quer juntar às outras guerreiras. Conseguirão elas vencê-lo? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo!**


	5. Desabafos

**Capítulo 5: Desabafos**

No dia seguinte... a Karen estava no seu quarto a ver televisão.

**Karen:** Raios, não dá nada de jeito! Só dá esta porcaria das maravilhas ou lá o que é. Eu é que devia ser eleita uma maravilha! - **disse ela.** - Sou linda e sofisticada. Merecia isso e muito mais.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta do quarto e a Darkia entrou.

**Darkia:** Estou a pensar num plano para capturar e destruir os guerreiros dos elementos.

**Karen:** Ah, destrói as quatro guerreiras, mas deixa o rapaz. Eu sei que consigo convencê-lo a juntar-se a nós. - **disse ela.** - Além disso, pode ser giro e assim fico logo com um namorado.

**Darkia:** ¬¬

Enquanto isso, as quatro guerreiras e o Periquito estavam reunidos na casa da Sara.

**Anne:** Oh, então vamos ter de lutar contra o Rick? Mas não devia ser assim...

**Sara:** Pois, ele devia estar do nosso lado e juntar-se a nós.

**Marina:** Devias ter visto quais eram as intenções dele, Periquito.

**Periquito:** A culpa não é minha. Senti que ele era um dos guerreiros e dei-lhe o relógio para ele se transformar.

**Laura:** Pois, mas agora vamos ter de lutar contra ele.

As quatro raparigas suspiraram.

**Sara (pensando):** Vai ser uma batalha complicada... bom, talvez não... só sei que não quero nada ter de lutar contra o Rick.

**Marina (pensando):** Eu vou lutar com toda a minha força. Aquele arrogante que não pense que por sermos raparigas somos mais fracas que ele.

**Laura (pensando):** Não quero combater o Rick. Não quero! Algum de nós se vai magoar. Devíamos unir-nos...

**Anne (pensando):** Não estava à espera que tivéssemos de lutar entre nós. Pensei que os Guerreiros do Elementos se mantivessem unidos normalmente, mas parece que não. De qualquer maneira, vou dar o meu melhor!

Dali a algumas horas, elas dirigiram-se ao parque.

**Anne:** Ele está atrasado.

**Marina:** Se calhar desistiu de lutar contra nós.

Mas nesse momento, elas viram o Rick a aproximar-se.

**Rick:** Bom, estão prontas?

**Laura:** Eu acho que é perigoso lutarmos aqui. Além de nos poderem ver, podemos danificar o parque.

**Sara:** Eu propunha que lutássemos num terreno baldio que há aqui perto. **– disse ela.**

**Rick:** Por mim, tudo bem.

Todos se dirigiram ao terreno baldio.

**Periquito:** Boa sorte meninas.

**Anne:** Aqui vai! Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

Depois de transformados, o Rick ficou de um lado do terreno e as quatro guerreiras do outro.

**Anne:** Bom, está na hora meninas.

**Sara:** Lembrem-se, trabalho de equipa é a solução para vencermos o Rick.

**Marina:** Ai, seja o que Deus quiser!

**Rick:** Vamos começar! - **gritou ele.**

Os cinco puseram-se em posição de combate.

**Anne:** Eu ataco primeiro! Remoinho Ventoso!

**Rick:** Pequeno Ciclone!

Os dois ataques acabaram por se anular.

**Anne:** Bolas!

**Rick:** Agora tomem lá! Pedra de Ferro!

Uma enorme pedra foi contra as guerreiras.

**Anne:** Ah! Remoinho Ventoso!

O Remoinho acabou por lançar a pedra para longe.

**Rick:** Hum, nada mau.

**Anne:** Uf, por pouco. **– disse ela, assustada.**

**Marina:** Ele que nem pense que nos vence.

**Sara:** Agora ataco eu! Onda Azul!

**Rick:** Raio de Água!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, mas o raio de água foi mais forte e acertou nas quatro guerreiras, que caíram no chão.

**Laura:** Ele é forte...

**Marina:** Forte ou não, vai perder! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Chuva de Pedras!

Várias pedras foram de encontro ao Rick e desta vez ele não conseguiu fazer nada e acabou por ser atingido, caindo no chão.

**Marina:** Aha! Toma lá! **– gritou ela, em tom vitorioso.**

**Rick:** Não pensem que venceram. Pequeno Ciclone!

O Ciclone acertou nas quatro amigas, fazendo-as recuar.

**Periquito (pensando):** Isto está complicado... será que elas vão conseguir vencer o Rick? Hum… veremos…

**Marina:** Ele está a começar a enervar-me!

**Anne:** Vá, nós somos quatro. Devíamos estar em vantagem.

**Rick:** Percam de uma vez! Bola de Fogo!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

Os ataques anularam-se no ar.

**Laura:** Apesar de não querer lutar com o Rick, parece que não temos escolha, por isso, temos de trabalhar em equipa. - **disse ela.** - Juntem-se aqui.

As quatro começaram a segredar.

**Rick:** Ei! O que estão a fazer! Hunf, não me respondem é? Então tudo bem. Pedra de Ferro!

As quatro guerreiras saltaram e a pedra não lhes acertou.

**Marina:** Está na hora de veres como somos fortes. **– disse ela, determinada.**

**Anne:** E como trabalhamos bem em equipa.

**Laura:** E de como somos inteligentes.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

Os ataques, em vez de irem contra o Rick, foram um contra o outro.

**Sara:** Novamente, Onda Azul!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Rick: **Huh? O que estão a fazer? **– perguntou ele, confuso.**

Com o poder da chama quente, a água da onda azul começou a transformar-se em vapor.

**Sara:** Mais uma vez, Onda Azul!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ar ficou cheio de vapor e começou a ficar difícil de ver o perímetro perto da Sara e da Laura.

**Anne:** E agora, é a minha vez. Remoinho Ventoso!

O remoinho espalhou o vapor pelo terreno baldio e o Rick ficou sem ver nada.

**Rick:** Huh? Onde estão vocês? **– perguntou ele, olhando à sua voltando, mas não vendo nada.**

**Laura:** Atenção! Chama Escaldante!

O Rick saltou para trás, esquivando-se à chama.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

A onda apareceu por detrás e acertou no Rick.

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras.

Apanhado de surpresa, o Rick não conseguiu defender-se e caiu no chão. Quando deu por si, a Marina tinha-lhe agarrado os braços.

**Marina:** Perdeste.

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O vento levou o vapor para longe.

**Anne:** Como vês, ganhámos. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

O Rick foi rodeado pelas quatro guerreiras.

**Rick:** Bom, parece que... não tenho escolha... ganharam.

As quatro sorriram, vitoriosas.

**Sara:** Agora tens de te juntar a nós.

**Rick:** Hunf, está bem, mas não pensem que eu vou ser vosso amiguinho. - **disse ele.** - Eu não me dou com pessoas fracas. Vocês precisam de ficar mais fortes, se querem ter uma hipótese de salvar o mundo.

**Marina:** Ora, nós vencemos-te.

**Rick:** Porque eram quatro. Se fosse só uma de vocês contra mim, eu ganharia, de certeza.

O Periquito voou até eles.

**Periquito:** Bom trabalho meninas.

**Anne:** Somos as melhores! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sara: **E agora temos o Rick a fazer parte da equipa.

**Marina: **É pena é ele ser tão chato.

Nesse momento, o Rick riu-se.

**Laura: **Qual é a piada?

**Rick: **Peço desculpa meninas. **– disse ele. – **Mas a culpa é toda do Periquito.

**Anne: **O que é que queres dizer com isso?

**Periquito: **Eu explico. **– disse ele. – **Quando dei os poderes ao Rick… bom, disse que ele vos devia testar, para ver como trabalhavam em equipa. Então, disse que ele se tinha de comportar como seu fosse muito frio e insensível para vos obrigar a lutar com ele e provarem que conseguiam… ou não, vencê-lo.

**Marina: **O quê? Então fomos enganadas!

**Laura: **Quer dizer que tu não és frio e insensível?

**Rick: **Não sou a melhor pessoa para falar de mim mesmo. **– disse ele. – **Mas quero ser vosso amigo e ajudar a combater o mal.

**Sara: **Que bom! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Laura (pensando): **Afinal… ele é uma óptima pessoa! Estou tão contente!

**Anne: **Periquito, seu malvado! Então eu acolho-te em minha casa e tu fazes o Rick enganar-nos?!

**Periquito: **Foi para o vosso bem… assim puderam ver que conseguem trabalhar bem em equipa.

**Marina: **O que eu sei é que o Rick fez muito bem o seu papel. Devia ir para actor.

**Rick: **Não, não me parece…

**Anne: **O que interessa é que está tudo bem. **– disse ela sorrindo e agarrando o braço do Rick. **– Vamos ser todos muito amigos!

**Rick: **Espero que sim.

No dia seguinte, as quatro amigas e o Rick foram estudar para casa da Sara. Para a Amy não ficar aborrecida, eles também a convidaram para ir estudar para casa da Sara. A Marina falou baixinho com a Sara.

**Marina:** É estranho estarmos aqui com o Rick, não é?

**Sara:** Pois. Ainda ontem mal nos conhecíamos e agora ele está aqui connosco…

**Marina:** A Anne insistiu tanto com ele que ele nem teve hipótese.

**Sara:** Ao menos estamos a estudar todos juntos. - **disse ela.** - Se bem que ele está um ano à frente de nós na escola, mas pronto.

**Anne:** Rick, ajuda-me neste exercício. - **pediu ela.**

O Rick pôs-se ao lado dela.

**Rick: **Então, vamos ver. Ah, olha fazes assim…

O Rick começou a explicar tudo à Anne. A Amy sussurrou à Laura.

**Amy: **Bem, vocês disseram que ele era giro e é bem verdade! – **disse ela, sorrindo. – **E parece-me que a Anne se está a atirar a ele à força toda.

**Laura: **A-achas? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Amy: **E daí… talvez não. Ela costuma agarrar-se a todos os rapazes e pedir muito atenção deles. **– disse ela. – **Mas já agora, deixa-me aproveitar também.

A Amy levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado do Rick.

**Amy: **Rick, querido, ajuda-me aqui neste exercício.

**Sara (pensando): **Ah, ela está a atirar-se a ele! ¬¬ Parva! A Anne eu conheço bem e ela até disse que ele não fazia o tipo dela… mas esta Amy…

**Laura (pensando): **Acho que a Amy não faz o tipo do Rick… e se fizer? Quer dizer… eu não tenho nada a ver com isso… mas… ai, que estupidez! Porque é que eu agora anda a pensar tanto nele?

No dia seguinte, a Sara e a Marina foram às compras e levaram o Rick atrás.

**Rick:** Não sei como é que me deixei convencer. - **disse ele, carregando imensos sacos.** - Vocês são doidas por compras!

**Marina:** Reclama menos, Rick. - **disse ela.** - Estamos fartas de te ouvir.

**Rick:** Eu é que estou farto de carregar com sacos. - **disse ele, aborrecido. **– Vocês não me disseram que iam fazer tantas compras…

**Sara:** Vá lá Rick, nós até podemos comprar alguma coisa para ti, para te compensar.

**Rick:** Isso já me parece melhor.

Eles pararam à porta de uma loja e a Marina quis entrar.

**Sara:** Vai lá, nós ficamos aqui.

**Marina:** Ok. - **disse ela, entrando na loja.**

**Sara:** Tenho de ver se compro alguma coisa para a minha irmã.

**Rick:** Ora, não compraste já uma pulseira para ela?

**Sara:** Sim, mas se comprar mais qualquer coisa, também não faz mal nenhum.

**Rick:** Não percebo. Para quê comprar tantas coisas para a tua irmã?

**Sara:** Bom... às vezes eu sou uma chata com a minha irmã Sabrina. Por vezes até sou bastante injusta com ela, sabes. E... sei lá, sinto que se lhe der algumas coisas é uma forma de a compensar por ser injusta com ela.

**Rick:** A tua irmã é assim tão importante para ti?

**Sara:** Claro! É minha irmã. De que outra maneira poderia ser?

**Rick:** Não sei. Não tenho irmãos.

**Sara:** A minha família é muito importante para mim. Apesar de eu e a minha irmã brigarmos muitas vezes, somos muito unidas também. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Então, a tua prioridade é a família?

**Sara:** Sim.

**Rick:** Hum... é engraçado como as pessoas têm opiniões diferentes.

Depois da Marina sair da loja, eles pararam para ir comer gelados. A Sara foi comprá-los, enquanto o Rick e a Marina se sentaram nuns bancos que haviam ali.

**Marina:** Hoje está calor.

**Rick:** Dizes isso, mas quem tem de carregar com os sacos sou eu.

**Marina:** Desculpa lá, mas tu és o mais forte...

**Rick:** Ao menos podias agradecer por eu carregar os sacos. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Marina:** Claro que agradeço. Obrigado.

**Rick:** ¬¬ Que convincente...

**Marina:** Não me critiques. Pareces a minha família e... bom, toda a gente. - **disse ela.** - Todos me criticam.

**Rick:** Todos?

**Marina:** Sim. Ou por uma razão ou outra, mas todos me criticam.

**Rick:** Mas isso é normal.

**Marina:** Eu gostava de ser melhor pessoa. - **disse ela.** - Sou muito temperamental. Zango-me facilmente. Não sei ser muito solidária. Não sou responsável...

Ela suspirou.

**Marina:** Ainda no outro dia deixei a Anne ficar mal e tivemos zero num dos trabalhos. Não fui responsável e não entreguei o trabalho. Ela ficou desapontada, é claro. E eu sei que ela tem razão... mas parece sempre que eu estou a desapontar os outros, percebes?

**Rick:** Sim, estou a perceber.

**Marina:** Os meus pais ficam desapontados com as minhas notas, às vezes sou muito egoísta também...

**Rick:** Ora, se tu sabes isso, porque não mudas?

**Marina:** É difícil... não sei se consigo mudar.

**Rick:** Se te esforçares, tenho a certeza que consegues.

A Marina sorriu-lhe.

**Marina:** Obrigada Rick.

A Sara apareceu com os gelados.

**Sara:** Vá, toca a comê-los rapidamente porque a seguir... vamos outra vez às compras.

**Rick:** ¬¬ Ai a minha vida...

No dia seguinte, a Anne precisou da ajuda da Laura e do Rick para estudarem e por isso arrastou-os até à sua casa. A Amy bem se tentou colar a eles, mas a Laura disse à Anne que era mais fácil ela aprender tudo, se a Amy não estivesse presente para atrapalhar e então a Anne inventou uma desculpa e livrou-se da Amy.

**Anne:** Preciso que me ajudem na matemática. Não percebo nada disto.

E assim, eles foram estudar, mas ajudar a Anne a estudar não era uma tarefa fácil, mesmo sem a Amy presente.

**Laura:** Eu vou à casa de banho. Já volto.

A Laura saiu do quarto da Anne.

**Rick:** Já percebeste o exercício ou não?

**Anne:** Bem, mais ou menos...

**Rick:** Estou a ver que não percebeste foi nada…

**Anne:** Desculpa, mas eu não consigo entender isto completamente. - **disse ela, atrapalhada.** - É que é muito complicado...

Ela suspirou.

**Anne:** Eu sei que estou a ser chata, mas preciso mesmo da vossa ajuda para não chumbar à disciplina. Quem me dera não ter de ter boas notas.

Ela voltou a suspirar.

**Rick:** Desde que passes, é o que interessa.

**Anne:** Ah... não é bem assim. - **disse ela.** - Sabes, eu normalmente tenho notas médias, mas se tiver uma nota mais fraca, mesmo que dê para passar à justa, os meus pais ficam aborrecidos.

**Rick:** Estou a ver...

**Anne:** Sabes, eu tenho um grande defeito. Não gosto de encarar a realidade.

**Rick:** O que queres dizer com isso?

**Anne:** Bom... tento refugiar-me no meu mundo o mais que posso. Tento estar sempre alegre, ignorando os problemas, fingindo que está tudo bem comigo e com toda a gente, mas nem sempre é assim... Nós vemos na televisão tudo o que há de mau no mundo. Até perto de nós acontecem coisas más. Eu... não consigo aceitar isso! Não consigo aceitar que estas atrocidades aconteçam, mas... também não as posso parar... por isso, tento fingir que elas não existem.

**Rick:** Ora, sendo agora uma guerreira, podes salvar o mundo e combater isso.

**Anne:** O mal que nós combatemos é só uma parte. As pessoas normais é que fazem o seu próprio mal. E a esse... acho que não consigo fazer nada...

**Rick:** Se tentares fazer as coisas, tenho a certeza de que o teu esforço vai fazer a diferença.

**Anne:** Obrigado Rick, és um querido.

A Laura voltou da casa de banho.

**Laura:** Pronto, podemos continuar.

**Anne:** Eu vou fazer um lanche para nós. Devem estar com fome. - **disse ela.** - Depois voltamos a estudar, está bem?

A Anne saiu do seu quarto.

**Laura:** Bom, enquanto ela vai fazer o lanche, podemos ver que exercícios vamos fazer a seguir.

**Rick:** Temos tempo.

**Laura:** Se prepararmos as coisas com antecedência, dá para a Anne treinar mais exercícios. **– explicou ela.**

**Rick:** Desculpa lá Laura, mas tu só pensas em estudar?

A Laura corou imenso.

**Laura:** E-eu... bom, estudar é importante.

**Rick:** Importante, mas não vital. Estudar dentro da medida do possível, tudo bem, mas demasiado também é mau.

**Laura:** Sim, eu sei. - **disse ela.** - Mas sabes, eu sou boa nos estudos, tenho boas notas... em comparação, não sou boa em mais nada... e então agarro-me aos estudos. Pelo menos, tenho alguma coisa em que sou boa.

**Rick:** É bom termos alguma coisa em que somos bons, mas mesmo assim não nos devemos deixar absorver demasiado nas coisas.

**Laura:** A Sara disse-me a mesma coisa... sabes... quando me mudei para esta cidade... quase ninguém queria ser meu amigo, porque eu só passava o tempo a estudar... mas a Sara foi diferente. Puxou por mim, tentou que eu fizesse coisas diferentes... e bom, conseguiu de certa maneira. Agora somos muito amigas.

**Rick:** É essa a ideia.

**Laura:** Mas... eu sei que não sou boa amiga. Sabes, devia soltar-me mais, alinhar nas coisas que os outros fazem e divertir-me com isso... mas não consigo. Gosto de fazer pequenas coisas, ir às compras com a Sara de vez em quando, mas de resto, prefiro estar no meu cantinho. - **disse ela.** - E isso acaba por afastar as pessoas de mim.

A conversa ficou por ali, pois nesse momento a Anne chegou com umas sandes e sumos.

**O Rick juntou-se ao grupo e já é o conselheiro oficial para as outras guerreiras, cada uma com o seu problema.**


	6. O Fim do Fiore

**Capítulo 6: O Fim do Fiore**

**Darkia:** Pessoal, oiçam-me!

Os Quatro Demolidores olharam para ela.

**Darkia:** Temos de capturar o Guerreiro dos Elementos!

**Bearth:** Ora, trata tu disso. Não és agora a chefe? Então faz alguma coisa. - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Darkia:** Não fales assim comigo, senão levas um murro nas trombas e vais desta para melhor, ouviste?! **– ameaçou ela.**

**Os outros:** O.o

**Walter:** Bom, o que podemos fazer para o capturar?

**Darkia:** Alir, tu vais criar confusão na cidade. De certeza que os guerreiros dos elementos vão aparecer.

**Alir:** E depois?

**Darkia:** Depois eu, o Walter, o Fiore e o Bearth vamos aparecer para te ajudar a capturar o Guerreiro dos Elementos e a matar as outras guerreiras.

**Alir:** Ah, então vai ser uma armadilha.

**Darkia:** Sim. Ataca qualquer ponto da cidade. Não importa qual. O que interessa é que atraía os guerreiros dos elementos.

Pouco depois, o Alir apareceu perto de um centro comercial.

**Alir:** Bom, vai ser mesmo aqui. - **disse ele.** - Vento Negro!

O ataque destruiu a montra de uma loja e as pessoa começaram a gritar, assustadas.

**Alir:** Desculpem lá, mas tem de ser. - **disse ele.** - É melhor fugirem daqui, antes que se magoem. Não necessito de vos magoar, só preciso de atrair os guerreiros dos elementos.

Nesse momento, os cinco guerreiros estavam reunidos na casa da Sara. O Periquito também lá estava.

**Periquito:** Ora, então aqui têm os vossos novos relógios para transformação, que agora dão as horas certas, têm cronómetro, são à prova de água e de calor, têm alarme e até têm uma luzinha e tudo, para verem as horas no escuro.

**Anne:** . Parece-me basicamente um relógio normal...

**Periquito:** Mas se carregarem aqui no botão de baixo, podem contactar uns com os outros.

**Marina:** Ah, vá lá, alguma coisa que se aproveita.

**Periquito:** E... oh! Pessoal, sinto energia negativa na cidade. É o nossos inimigo! Vamos para lá!

Alguns minutos depois, já transformados, os cinco guerreiros apareceram junto do Alir. O Periquito afastou-se para não atrapalhar.

**Anne:** Pára com isso, Alir!

**Alir:** Ah, olá. Que bom que já sabem o meu nome. Fico feliz. - **disse ele, sorrindo**. - E vejam só, estão cá os cinco!

**Rick:** Vamos mas é acabar com ele!

**Alir:** Não, não. Eu e os outros vilões é que vamos acabar com vocês.

Nesse momento, ao lado do Alir apareceram a Darkia, o Bearth, o Walter e o Fiore.

**Darkia:** Olá guerreiros. Eu sou a Darkia a subchefe do mal e vim para vos matar. - **disse ela.**

**Marina:** Está calada! Tens cara de burra!

**Darkia:** -.-" O quê?!

O Bearth começou a rir-se. Ele realmente não gostava da Darkia, pois ela tinha-lhe roubado o lugar de subchefe.

**Anne:** Pois, nem deves ser nada forte.

**Sara:** Meninas, não subestimem o inimigo.

**Darkia:** Vão pagar por gozarem comigo! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os cinco heróis e eles caíram no chão.

**Anne:** Vocês não vão vencer!

Laura: Não vamos deixar!

**Fiore:** Ai sim? Bom, que maravilha. Estamos cinco contra cinco.

**Walter:** Está na hora de equipararmos os nossos poderes. E ver quem é mais forte.

**Marina:** Vamos a isso!

Os cinco vilões puseram-se frente a frente com os cinco heróis. A Anne e o Alir encararam-se. O Fiore e a Laura prepararam-se para lutar. A Sara olhou para o Walter. A Marina e o Bearth olharam furiosamente um para o outro. A Darkia sorriu maliciosamente ao Rick.

**Darkia:** E... que comece o combate!

A Darkia lançou-se logo ao Rick, mas ele desviou-se.

**Rick (pensando):** Ela é rápida. Mas não vou perder!

**Darkia:** Raio Negro!

**Rick:** Bola de Fogo!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar.

**Darkia:** Nada mal. - **disse ela, mas eu sou mais forte.** - Raio Negro!

Enquanto isso, a Anne andava a saltar, tentando desviar-se dos ataques do Alir.

**Alir:** Pára quieta, sua chata! Vento Negro!

A Anne desviou-se.

**Anne:** Nem penses! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra o Alir, mas apenas lhe fez uns arranhões.

**Alir:** Ai! A minha linda pele! - **disse ele, furioso.** - Como te atreves?

**Anne:** Cala-te com isso e luta! Remoinho Ventoso!

A Laura e o Fiore estavam numa batalha mais complicada. Algumas coisas já estavam a pegar fogo à sua volta.

**Fiore:** Tu sabes que eu sou mais forte. Desiste.

**Laura:** Nunca! - **disse ela.** - Se eu desistisse, nunca me iria perdoar. Estamos todos a contar uns com os outros!

**Fiore:** Ai sim? Então morre! Chama Negra!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

Os dois ataques encontraram-se em pleno ar e criaram uma explosão de fogo.

**Laura (pensando):** Ele é tão forte... não sei se vou conseguir vencer...

Enquanto isso, a Sara lutava contra o Walter.

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Walter:** Onda Negra!

Os ataques colidiram no ar.

**Walter:** Não tens hipóteses de me vencer.

**Sara:** Ora, isso pensas tu! **– disse ela, determinada.**

**Walter:** Onda Negra!

A Sara esquivou-se do ataque.

**Sara (pensando):** Ele é mais forte que eu... mas se eu arranjar uma estratégia...

A Marina estava a lutar contra o Bearth.

**Bearth:** Raio da Terra!

A Marina foi atingida e caiu no chão. Levantou-se com dificuldade. O Bearth riu-se.

**Bearth:** És muito fraca.

**Marina:** Não te rias de mim! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Chuva de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o Bearth, mas ele desviou-se facilmente.

**Bearth:** Eu sou o Bearth, o mais forte dos Quatro Demolidores. Não me podes vencer só com esse ataque ridículo.

O Rick estava a ter dificuldade em combater a Darkia.

**Darkia:** Mesmo com os teus poderes, não me vences.

**Rick:** Vai para o Diabo! Bola de Fogo! - **gritou ele.**

A Darkia saltou e esquivou-se.

**Rick:** Pequeno Ciclone! Pedra de Ferro!

Os dois ataques foram contra a Darkia, mas ela parou-os antes de eles lhe tocarem.

**Darkia:** És mais fraco do que eu pensava. Bom, só preciso de te neutralizar e pronto.

As batalhas continuaram, mas os nossos heróis estavam a perder.

**Laura (pensando):** Eu não consigo combater o fogo do Fiore. Ele é mais forte que eu... ah! Já sei!

A Laura virou-se para a Anne e o Alir, que estavam a combater ali ao lado.

**Laura:** Anne, sai do caminho.

A Anne saltou para trás.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi em direcção ao Alir.

**Alir:** Huh? Ah! Vento Negro!

Mas o ataque de fogo tinha mais poder e atravessou o vento, acertando em cheio no Alir e fazendo-o cair no chão.

**Anne:** Boa! Já percebi! Vamos usar as fraquezas deles. Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque de vento foi contra o Bearth, que estava de costas para a Anne. Ele caiu no chão, apanhado de surpresa.

**Marina:** Toma lá! Chuva de Pedras!

Várias pedras acertaram no Bearth.

**Marina:** E agora, Chuva de Pedras outra vez!

Desta vez o ataque foi contra o Walter, que lutava com a Sara.

**Walter:** Ai! - **gritou ele, sendo atingido.**

Sara: Onda Azul!

O Fiore, que se preparava para atacar a Laura, levou com o ataque e ficou ferido. Os Quatro Demolidores fugiram para um canto.

**Darkia:** O que é que vocês estão a fazer?! **– perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Fiore:** Elas são fortes...

**Alir:** Enganaram-nos!

**Walter:** Estamos feridos.

**Bearth:** Nós vamos embora daqui!

E os quatro desapareceram, deixando a Darkia sozinha contra os guerreiros.

**Sara:** Desiste agora!

**Darkia:** Nem pensem!

**Marina:** Então, Chuva de Pedras!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

Os dois ataques foram contra a Darkia, mas ela desapareceu e voltou a aparecer no ar.

**Darkia:** Assim não dá... cinco contra uma não é justo... eu volto, podem ter a certeza!

E assim, a Darkia desapareceu dali e os nossos heróis venceram a batalha.

**Já na mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** Fugiram?!

**Alir:** Elas magoaram-nos! Coitadinha da minha pele... - **queixou-se ele.**

**Walter:** Usaram as nossas fraquezas.

**Karen:** Não quero saber disso!

**Darkia:** Eu queria lutar, mas eles fugiram e sozinha não consegui fazer nada.

A Karen levantou-se.

**Karen:** Oiçam com atenção. Vou dar-vos uma última oportunidade a cada um de vocês os quatro.

A Darkia sorriu maliciosamente aos Quatro Demolidores.

**Karen:** Vão em missões, mas se falharem, nem pensem em voltar aqui, ouviram?

**Bearth:** Sim senhora.

**Karen:** Fiore, estás encarregue da próxima missão. E não falhes, porque senão, acabo contigo!

**Fiore:** Está bem. Não irei falhar.

**Alguns dias depois…**

**Fiore:** Hum, bom espero que o meu plano dê certo. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Hoje é sexta-feira treze...

O Fiore entrou numa loja de flores.

**Fiore:** Sim, o meu plano não pode falhar!

Longe dali, as quatro meninas e o Rick estavam a conversar com o Periquito.

**Anne:** Os nossos inimigos eram fortes, mas vencemos!

**Periquito:** Sim, mas têm de ter cuidado. - **disse ele.** - Têm de matar os vossos inimigos para que o mundo fique a salvo.

**Sara:** Matar?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

**Laura:** Nós já destruímos monstros, mas os Quatro Demolidores são humanos...

**Marina:** Pois. Se os matarmos... seremos assassinos.

**Rick:** Mas se não o fizermos, muita gente pode sofrer com isso.

O silêncio instalou-se novamente entre eles.

**Periquito:** Eu sei que é difícil, mas têm mesmo de os matar. **– disse ele.**

**Sara:** Não há outra solução?

**Periquito:** Parece-me que não. Eles não vão parar de atacar as pessoas, por isso...

Nesse momento, o Periquito sentiu a energia negra que vinha da loja do Fiore.

**Periquito:** Pessoal, temos de ir! Há problemas com o nosso inimigo.

Eles encaminharam-se rapidamente para a loja.

**Fiore:** Vá, podem levar as flores todas de graça! - **disse ele e depois pensou:** E vão ficar sem energia nenhuma! As minhas flores vão tirar toda a energia desta gente!

Nesse momento, os cinco guerreiros apareceram à porta da loja.

**Rick:** Pára já com o teu plano.

**Fiore:** ¬¬ Bolas, vocês aparecem sempre em má altura. Não são capazes de me deixar terminar o meu plano?

**Anne:** Não. Desiste!

**Fiore:** Hunf. Monstro Expertus, aparece!

Um monstro com ar inteligente apareceu das sombras.

**Fiore:** Expertus, destrói este intrometidos.

**Rick:** Pedra de Ferro!

A pedra caiu em cima do monstro Expertus, destruindo-o.

**Fiore:** O.o Bolas... venceram o meu monstro só com um golpe?

**Laura:** E a seguir és tu!

**Fiore:** Ai sim? Eu ainda não ataquei! Chama Negra!

A Chama foi contra os guerreiros, mas eles desviaram-se.

**Fiore:** Bom, então, Correntes de Fogo Negro!

Vários fios de fogo foram contra os heróis e todos foram presos, menos a Laura, que se conseguiu esquivar.

**Fiore:** Ah, bem feito!

**Laura:** Liberta-os! - **gritou ela.**

**Fiore:** Não, nem pensar. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Fiore:** Chama Negra!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e desfizeram-se em pó.

**Fiore:** Não me podes vencer. Eu sou mais forte. - **disse ele.** - Mas, se fugires agora e deixares os outros guerreiros para trás, deixo-te viver. Afinal, é um desperdício matar uma pessoa que tem o poder do fogo.

**Laura:** Eu nunca deixaria os meus amigos para trás!

**Fiore:** Amigos? Ninguém precisa de amigos! - **disse ele.** - Nós só podemos confiar em nós próprios. Os amigos deixam-nos, traem-nos... não podemos confiar neles!

**Laura:** Isso dizes tu! Não deves ter tido nenhum amigo de jeito!

**Fiore:** Os meus amigos só se aproximaram de mim para proveito deles. Eu era inteligente, ajudava-os nos estudos e nos trabalhos. Era só por isso que eles estavam comigo. - **disse ele.** - Não serão os teus amigos assim também?

A Laura deu um passo atrás. Os seus amigos... eram amigos verdadeiros... bom, eles pediam ajuda para estudar... e nos trabalhos... mas eram amigos dela... ou não?

**Fiore:** Pela tua cara, parece que acertei. Eles não são teus verdadeiros amigos!

**Sara:** Isso é mentira! Eu sou amiga dela! **– gritou ela.**

**Anne:** Ora, eu também!

**Marina:** Não vás na conversa dele!

**Rick:** Ele está a tentar enganar-te.

**Fiore:** Então querida, toma uma decisão. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Posso poupar a tua vida, mas tens de deixar os teus "supostos" amigos para trás. O que vais fazer?

**Laura:** Eles não são meus supostos amigos! - **gritou ela.** - São amigos verdadeiros!

**Fiore:** Hunf, vi logo que ias responder isso. Então, vais ter de morrer.

**Laura:** Eu não vou deixar-te vencer facilmente!

**Fiore:** Ai não? Chama Negra!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

Os dois ataques de fogo embateram no ar, mas desta vez não se desfizeram. A Laura e o Fiore continuavam com os ataques fazendo com que os dois fogos estivessem em constante batalha, para ver qual deles era mais forte.

**Fiore:** Não vais vencer!

A chama negra do Fiore começou, lentamente, a vencer a chama da Laura.

**Fiore:** Vais perder!

**Laura:** Oh não!

**Rick:** Força Laura, vais conseguir! - **gritou ele.**

**Anne:** Nós contamos contigo!

**Marina:** Tu és tão forte como ele!

**Sara:** Não desistas, amiga!

**Fiore:** É inútil! Ela vai morrer e vocês também!

**Laura (pensando):** Não posso deixar que os meus amigos morram... e se nós morrermos, o mundo vai ser dominado pelo mal... não vou deixar!

**Fiore:** Morre de uma vez!

**Laura:** Não!

O corpo da Laura começou a brilhar.

**Sara:** O que é que está a acontecer?

**Anne:** Ela parece mais forte...

O corpo da Laura parou de brilhar.

**Laura (pensando):** S-sinto... uma nova energia!

**Fiore:** O que foi isto?

**Laura:** Foi o meu novo poder a despertar! - **gritou ela.** - Prepara-te! Explosão de Fogo!

Uma enorme onda de fogo foi contra o Fiore, eliminando a chama negra dele pelo caminho e acertou-lhe em cheio. O Fiore caiu no chão, ferido e chamuscado.

**Marina:** Boa!

**Rick:** Eu sabia que ela conseguiria.

Os fios de fogo que prendiam quatro dos guerreiros soltaram-se. O Periquito apareceu a esvoaçar.

**Periquito: **Muito bem!

**Anne: **¬¬ Devias ter aparecido antes para nos ajudar!

**Sara:** Agora estás feito, Fiore!

**Marina:** Perdeste!

O Fiore levantou-se lentamente.

**Anne:** Agora é que temos de acabar com ele.

**Laura:** E-eu não consigo fazer isso... ele é um ser humano. **– disse ela, tremendo.**

Os outros entreolharam-se. Também não tinham coragem.

**Periquito: **Vá lá! Algum de vocês tem de acabar com ele! Eu não tenho poder para isso, mas vocês têm!

Nesse momento, o Fiore levantou-se.

**Fiore:** E-eu voltarei e vou vencer-vos!

Então, a Darkia apareceu ao lado do Fiore.

**Darkia:** Hum, falhaste, não foi?

**Fiore:** E-eu... para a próxima vez eu vou conseguir vencer!

**Darkia:** Não há próxima vez, Fiore. A mestra Karen disse que era a tua última hipótese.

**Fiore:** M-mas... o que vou fazer então?

**Darkia:** Sabes, tu já não és necessário... por isso... adeus! Raio da Morte!

A Darkia lançou uma enorme onda de energia contra o Fiore. Ele gritou e no momento seguinte, saltou sangue para todo o lado e as partes do corpo do Fiore foram lançadas pela loja. Os guerreiros olharam horrorizados para ela. A Darkia parecia um pouco cansada.

**Darkia:** Bom, menos um para chatear. - **ela virou-se para os guerreiros.** - Infelizmente, este ataque só pode ser usado uma vez de cinquenta em cinquenta dias ou eu corro o risco de morrer. Para a próxima vez, eu vou usar este ataque para vos destruir. Adeus.

E a Darkia desapareceu.

**Anne:** Que horror! Ela matou um aliado seu!

**Marina:** Que malvada.

**Sara:** É como se o Fiore fosse apenas um objecto que se pode deitar fora quando já não é necessário.

**Laura:** Pessoal... temos de ter cuidado. - **disse ela.** - Os Quatro Demolidores... bom, três agora, são muito mais fracos do que a Darkia.

**Rick:** Se ela usar aquele ataque contra nós... nem quero pensar...

**Na mansão da Karen...**

**Alir:** O Fiore morreu!

**Walter:** Ele também não faz falta. - **disse ele, friamente.**

**Alir:** Mas foi a Darkia que o matou. - **disse ele.** - Ela é perigosa!

**Bearth:** Se eu tivesse poder para acabar com ela...

**Walter:** Não temos de nos preocupar. Só temos de fazer bem o nosso trabalho e nada nos vai acontecer.

A Darkia apareceu da escuridão.

**Darkia:** Exactamente. Walter, a próxima missão é tua.

**Walter:** Certo.

**Darkia:** E não falhes... porque senão, já sabes o que acontece.

**Afinal, foi a própria Darkia que matou o Fiore. Ela ainda é pior do que se pensava. Será que os outros Demolidores terão melhor sorte que o Fiore?**


	7. Walter, Bearth e Alir

**Capítulo 7: Walter, Bearth e Alir**

**Dois dias depois...**

**Sara:** Sabrina, mas que é isto?!

A Sara tinha entrado no seu quarto e estava tudo desarrumado. As suas roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o lado.

**Sabrina:** Eu queria qualquer coisa para vestir.

**Sara:** Tens as tuas roupas.

**Sabrina:** Mas eu queria vestir alguma coisa tua.

**Sara:** ¬¬ Pedias-me. Não vinhas desarrumar o meu quarto todo.

**Sabrina:** Estás sempre a implicar comigo. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Sara:** Só quero que sejas responsável. Não podes andar a mexer nas coisas dos outros sem mais nem menos.

**Sabrina:** Pronto, está bem. Desculpa ter desarrumado o teu quarto...

**Sara:** Estás desculpada. - **disse ela.** - Mas vais ter de me ajudar a arrumar tudo.

Enquanto isso, o Walter tinha posto o seu plano em prática. Ele tinha-se infiltrado no Parque Aquático da cidade.

**Walter (pensando):** Está bastante calor. Ainda por cima é fim-de-semana. As pessoas virão aqui e... quando ficarem em contacto com a água, perderão a sua energia.

Algum tempo depois, a Anne ligou a todas as outras e convenceu-as a ir... onde é que havia de ser? Ao Parque Aquático, claro. O Rick conseguiu esquivar-se com uma desculpa, pois preferia ficar em casa a descansar. A Amy conseguiu colar-se e ir com elas. E não tinha sido só ela. A Sabrina tinha insistido tanto com a Sara que ela a tinha levado também.

**Anne:** Cá estamos nós! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sabrina:** Fixe! Só tinha aqui vindo uma vez!

**Amy: **Eu já cá vim umas cinco vezes, acho eu.

**Sabrina:** Vou já para a água! Vou descer por aquele escorrega e...

**Sara:** Espera. Ainda falta meia hora para poderes ir à água. - disse ela. - Estás a fazer a digestão.

**Sabrina:** Mas eu quero ir agora!

**Sara:** Já disse que não!

**Sabrina:** És má! Não gostas de mim! E eu também não gosto de ti!

A Sabrina saiu dali a correr, em direcção aos balneários.

**Marina:** Lá vai ela...

**Laura:** Sara, vai falar com ela. Ela faz birras, mas depois vai ver que tens razão e passa-lhe.

**Amy: **Pois. Vai lá falar com a tua irmã.

**Sara:** Sim. Vou falar com ela.

A Sara dirigiu-se aos balneários. Nesse momento, o Walter estava a observar o Parque Aquático.

**Walter (pensando):** Como é que há tão pouca gente no parque? Afinal... enganei-me e as pessoas não vieram... então, vou tomar medidas mais drásticas!

No balneário feminino, a Sabrina tinha-se fechado dentro de um cubículo.

**Sara:** Vá lá, sai daí Sabrina.

**Sabrina:** Já disse que não.

**Sara:** Porque é que não consegues compreender que é para o teu bem?

Nesse momento, elas começaram a ouvir gritos.

**Sara:** O que é isto?!

A Sabrina saiu rapidamente do cubículo.

**Sabrina:** Mana, estão pessoas a gritar!

**Sara:** Eu vou ver o que se passa. Fica aqui!

A Sara correu para fora do balneário e susteve a respiração. No meio do parque aquático estava o Walter. Ele tinha usado um ataque e tinha prendido toda a gente em esferas de água, até mesmo a Anne, a Amy, a Marina e a Laura. A energia das pessoas estava a ser sugada.

**Sara:** Oh! Que horror!

O Walter virou-se e viu a Sara.

**Walter:** Ah, então escapou uma pessoa.

O Walter desceu do céu e parou perto da Sara. Ela deu um passo atrás.

**Walter:** Bom, vou ter de acabar contigo.

Nesse momento, um protector solar veio a voar e bateu na cabeça do Walter, que ficou tonto.

**Sabrina:** Não fazes mal à minha irmã!

A Sabrina tinha saído do balneário.

**Sara:** Eu disse-te para ficares lá dentro!

**Sabrina:** Eu sei, mas vim ver o que estava a acontecer na mesma.

O Walter recuperou rapidamente e olhou para a Sabrina.

**Walter:** Que insolência! Vais ser a primeira a morrer!

O Walter lançou um raio negro contra a Sabrina, mas a Sara saltou e pôs-se à frente da irmã, levando com o ataque. Com o embate, caiu no chão.

**Sabrina:** Sara!

**Walter:** Hunf, que parva.

O Walter voltou a lançar um raio contra a Sabrina, mas a Sara levantou-se e voltou a levar com o ataque.

**Walter:** Tu és tonta ou quê?! Está a tentar proteger esta miúda, sabendo que vais morrer?

**Sara:** Ela... é minha irmã. Tenho de a proteger. - **disse ela, debilitada.**

**Walter:** Que estupidez! Temos de nos pôr sempre em primeiro lugar! Os outros não são importantes. O que interessa é o nosso bem-estar!

**Sara:** Isso é puro egoísmo! - **gritou ela.** - Não podemos pôr sempre o nosso bem-estar acima do bem-estar dos outros.

**Walter:** Tu é que estás enganada! Não sabes nada de nada!

**Sara:** Sei sim! Tu é que não sabes como as coisas são!

**Walter:** Grrr! Agora vais morrer!

Ele lançou um ataque contra a Sara e ela caiu no chão.

**Sabrina:** Sara!

O Walter sorriu.

**Walter:** E agora miúda... - **disse ele, virando-se para a Sabrina.** - Vais morrer!

**Sara (pensando):** Oh não! Sabrina! Eu... eu não me posso transformar à frente dela... e deste vilão... mas... se é a única forma de a salvar.

O Walter avançou para a Sabrina.

**Sara:** Pára!

O Walter e a Sabrina olharam para ela.

**Sara:** Ainda não me venceste, ouviste? Eu faço tudo para proteger as pessoas que amo! - **disse ela.** - Poder da Água!

A Sara transformou-se à frente da Sabrina e do Walter.

**Sabrina:** Oh! Não pode ser...

**Walter:** Tu és uma das guerreiras! **– gritou ele, surpreso.**

**Sara:** A sério? Onda Azul!

O ataque de água foi contra o Walter, mas ele desviou-se.

**Sara:** Sabrina, vai para dentro do balneário.

**Sabrina:** Mas...

**Sara:** Vai! - **disse ela.** - Podes magoar-te aqui.

**Sabrina:** Pronto, está bem. Força Sara, tu és a melhor!

A Sabrina correu para o balneário.

**Walter:** Bom, agora sei a tua identidade. E se te matar, a mestra Karen vai ficar muito feliz.

**Sara:** Até parece que te interessas pela felicidade dos outros.

**Walter:** Claro que interesso. Mas primeiro está a minha felicidade, é claro.

**Sara:** Egoísta. Tu não gostas de ninguém!

**Walter:** Claro que gosto. Eu amo a mestra Karen.

**Sara:** Tu? Deves estar a brincar. Tu só gostas de ti próprio!

**Walter:** Isso não é verdade! Gosto da mestra Karen.

**Sara:** Mais do que de ti próprio?

**Walter:** Ora, claro que não. Já disse que eu estou sempre primeiro. Mas a mestra Karen vem logo a seguir.

**Sara:** Isso não é amor, nem aqui nem na China! - **gritou ela.**

**Walter:** Estás a enervar-me! Onda Negra!

O ataque foi contra a Sara e atirou-a ao chão.

**Walter:** Bom, todas as pessoas presas nas esferas estão a perder a sua energia... e vão morrer, sabias? E vou matar-te a ti e à miúda que está no balneário.

**Sara:** Não vais fazer mal à minha irmã!

**Walter:** Vou sim. Mas, primeiro vou acabar contigo. Onda Negra!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

Os dois ataques acertaram em cheio um no outro e desfizeram-se.

**Walter:** Ai é? Esferas de Água!

Três esferas foram contra a Sara, mas ela saltou e desviou-se delas.

**Walter:** Julgas-te muito esperta, não é? Pois bem, com o próximo golpe, vou matar-te. E depois será a vez da tua irmã. Onda Negra!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

Os ataques voltaram a embater no ar, mas a Onda Negra foi mais forte e quase acertou na Sara.

**Sara (pensando):** Oh não... eu estou a perder... ele é mais forte que eu.

**Walter:** Hunf, és sortuda. Mas a tua sorte acaba aqui. Onda Negra!

**Sara (pensando):** Oh não... preciso... preciso de mais poder para vencer o Walter!

De repente, o corpo da Sara começou a brilhar. A Onda Negra acertou na Sara, mas não lhe fez nada.

**Sara:** Oh! Sinto-me mais forte. - **disse ela espantada.** - Agora, vais ver!

**Walter:** Ai é? Esferas da Água!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

O ataque da Sara destruiu as esferas e acertou em cheio no Walter.

**Walter:** Argh.

O corpo do Walter começou a ficar congelado.

**Walter:** Não! Raios!

Em poucos segundos, o Walter ficou completamente congelado.

**Sara:** Oh, o ataque é forte...

Nesse momento, o gelo partiu-se em mil pedaços, juntamente com o corpo do Walter. O Walter tinha morrido. Os pedaços de gelo desapareceram como se nunca tivessem existido, levando tudo o que restava do Walter.

As pessoas, presas nas esferas, saíram de lá. A Sara correu para o balneário.

**Sabrina:** Ganhaste?

**Sara:** Sim. - **disse ela, voltando à sua forma civil.**

**Sabrina:** Eu sabia! E devias ter-me contado que eras uma guerreira!

As duas regressaram para perto da Laura, da Marina, da Amy e da Anne, que ainda estavam confusas.

**Marina:** De repente, fomos envolvidas por esferas de água.

**Laura:** Sara, tu venceste o... quer dizer... o vilão desapareceu. - disse ela, mudando de repente de táctica, ao lembrar-se da Sabrina e da Amy.

**Amy: **Estou confusa com isto. Só me lembro de ser envolvida por uma esfera de água… e mais nada… eu vou beber qualquer coisa. Já venho.

A Amy afastou-se.

**Sabrina:** Hum... sabem... descobri que a minha irmã é uma guerreira! E ou me engano muito... ou vocês são todas guerreiras!

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela de boca aberta.

**Sabrina:** Vá, digam-me a verdade!

**Sara:** Está bem, acertaste. - **disse ela, resignada.** - Mas não podes contar isto a ninguém. Nem à Amy, que não sabe de nada.

**Sabrina:** Está bem. Eu vou guardar segredo.

**Na mansão da Karen...**

**Darkia:** O Walter morreu.

**Karen:** A sério? Estes guerreiros dos elementos estão a dar comigo em doida!

**Darkia:** Sugiro que, desta vez, mande o Alir e o Bearth juntos na missão.

**Karen:** Pois, assim vai ser mais fácil eles vencerem.

**No dia seguinte...**

**Anne:** Incrível como vocês sabem logo os nomes dos ataques novos.

Eles estavam reunidos em casa da Sara. A Amy e a Sabrina não estavam presentes, mas o Rick estava lá também.

**Sara:** É uma coisa que vem de dentro.

**Laura:** Nós começamos a sentir-nos fortes... e é como se dentro da nossa cabeça ecoasse o que tínhamos de dizer.

**Marina:** Hum, estou a ver. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Laura e Sara, vocês já têm ataques mais fortes. Eu também quero!

**Rick:** Treinem e vão conseguir. - **disse ele.** - Hão-de chegar a novos níveis de poder.

Nesse momento, o Alir e o Bearth apareceram a flutuar por cima da cidade.

**Bearth:** Está na hora.

**Alir:** Olha lá, não é melhor fazermos como das outras vezes e termos um plano para... sei lá, nos apoderarmos de uma loja e roubarmos energia?

**Bearth:** Eu não gosto dessa ideia. Tu, o Walter e o Fiore fizeram isso, mas falharam. E vê a que é que esses planos levaram o Fiore e o Walter. À morte. - **disse ele.** - Eu não vou morrer.

**Alir:** Eu também não quero morrer.

**Bearth:** Exacto. Por isso vamos fazer o que eu quero. - **disse ele.** - Vou usar a mesma táctica que usei para atacar a escola.

**Alir:** Não é por nada, mas esse plano falhou...

**Bearth:** Mas agora não vai falhar. - **disse ele.** - Vou roubar a energia desta gente até elas morrerem!

**Alir:** Ora, para quê? Não precisamos de as matar.

**Bearth:** Eu é que decido!

**Alir:** Pensa bem. Se as deixarmos vivas, elas recuperam a energia e depois, mais tarde, podemos voltar a roubar ainda mais energia.

O Bearth ficou pensativo.

**Bearth:** Até não é mau plano... bom, logo se vê. - **disse ele.** - Agora, está na hora de atacar. Bolas da Terra!

Centenas de bolas castanhas foram contra as pessoas da cidade. Na casa da Sara, as coisas começaram a tremer.

**Anne:** O que é isto?

**Sara:** Será um terramoto?

**Rick:** Olhem!

Eles olharam para fora da janela e viram algumas pessoas na rua a serem atingidas por bolas castanhas.

**Laura:** Oh! São iguais àquelas que me acertaram e roubaram a minha energia.

**Marina:** Estas bolas são iguais às que foram usadas para roubar a energia das pessoas da escola, no dia em que eu me tornei uma guerreira.

**Anne:** Então o líder dos Demolidores está por detrás disso.

**Rick:** Vá, conversem menos! Vamos mas é agir!

Eles transformaram-se e saíram para a rua.

**Laura:** Agora cuidado, para nenhum de nós sermos atingidos.

Eles correram pelas ruas, desviando-se das bolas, até que chegaram ao local onde estavam o Bearth e o Alir.

**Laura:** Eles estão ali em cima. Explosão de Fogo!

O ataque foi na direcção dos dois vilões, mas eles desapareceram antes de serem atingidos e apareceram perto dos guerreiros.

**Alir:** Olá. Não nos acertaram. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Bearth:** Vocês não nos podem vencer. Já temos muita energia para a mestra Karen.

**Laura:** Vocês vão perder!

**Sara:** Tal como o Fiore e o Walter.

**Bearth:** Eles eram uns fracos! - **gritou ele**. - Mereceram o destino que tiveram.

**Rick:** Pensava que eram todos amigos.

**Bearth:** Que ideia. Não preciso de amigos.

**Sara:** Mais um egoísta... não sabes o que dizes.

**Bearth:** Sei muito bem o que digo!

**Alir:** Pensava... não era que fossemos amigos, mas nós éramos os quatro Demolidores! Éramos companheiros.

**Bearth:** Isso acabou. - **disse ele, friamente.** - Só restamos nós e agora é cada um por si.

**Anne:** É mesmo parvo.

**Bearth:** Eu faço o que quero, como quero e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, nem eu admito que interfira.

**Marina:** Ora, é importante fazermos o que queremos, mas não podemos ignorar os outros, as regras e a vontade das outras pessoas.

**Bearth:** As outras pessoas não interessam!

**Marina:** Claro que interessam! Por mais que tentemos pensar que os outros não têm nada a ver com a nossa vida, a verdade é que, como temos de conviver com eles, temos de pelo menos nos adaptar e para isso é preciso fazermos sacrifícios.

**Bearth:** Eu não preciso disso. Sou forte. Ou os outros respeitam a minha vontade ou acabo com eles!

**Sara:** Não vale a pena falar com ele. É tão mau como o Fiore e o Walter.

**Laura:** Vamos acabar com isto. Explosão de Fogo!

**Bearth:** Ai é? Super Raio da Terra!

O ataque do Bearth foi contra o fogo da Laura e venceu-o com facilidade. O super raio acertou nos cinco guerreiros, derrubando-os.

**Bearth:** Gostam do meu ataque mais forte? - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Alir:** Parece que é o vosso fim, guerreiros.

**Bearth:** Vocês são tão fracos que até dá pena. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Alir:** Vá, então acaba lá com eles de uma vez.

**Bearth:** Calma, deixa-me saborear o momento.

**Alir:** Isso era o que os vilões dos animes diziam, antes de levarem umas porradas dos heróis e irem desta para melhor! - **disse ele.** - Não sabes que não devemos subestimar os nossos inimigos?

**Bearth:** Pronto. Vou acabar com eles.

O Rick levantou-se.

**Rick:** Nem penses! Bola de Fogo!

Antes do ataque acertar no Bearth, já ele tinha saltado do lugar onde estava.

**Bearth:** Hunf, que fraqueza de ataque. Pareces o Marques Mendos a dar um murro no José Sócattos. Raio da Terra!

O Raio foi contra o Rick, projectando-o para longe. As quatro guerreiras levantaram-se.

**Laura:** Ele é mais forte que nós.

**Sara:** Nem com os nossos ataques novos o conseguiremos vencer.

**Marina:** Falem por vocês. Eu e a Ann... quer dizer, eu e a Guerreira do Vento ainda não temos ataques novos.

**Anne:** Pois é. Quando é que o nosso corpo vai começar a brilhar?

**Bearth:** Quando forem desta para melhor! Super Raio da Terra!

O ataque acertou em cheio nas guerreiras lançando-as contra uma montra.

**Bearth:** Eh, eh. Estão no papo.

**Alir:** ¬¬ És tão gabarolas. A mim ainda me parecem todos bem vivos.

**Bearth:** Disseste bem. Ainda. - **disse o Bearth, levantando o braço.** - Adeus guerreiros. Super Raio da T...

Nesse momento, apareceu o Periquito e foi contra o Bearth, que se desconcentrou.

**Bearth:** Oh! Estúpido pássaro!

O Periquito voou para as guerreiras.

**Periquito:** Vocês estão bem?

**Marina:** Não! Estamos a perder, não vês?

**Periquito:** Porque é que não o atacam todas ao mesmo tempo?

**Sara:** ¬¬Já devíamos ter feito isso. - **disse ela.** - Onda Azul!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

**Bearth:** Nem pensem! Super Raio da Terra!

Os ataques colidiram no ar e anularam-se.

**Bearth:** Parece que o meu ataque é tão forte como vocês as quatro juntas. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

O Rick aproximou-se das guerreiras e do Periquito.

**Rick:** E agora?

**Periquito:** Eu tenho um plano. - **disse ele.** - Meninas, vocês vão ter de usar um ataque super poderoso, típico dos heróis quando estão em perigo e quase a morrerem, mas de repente lembram-se que ainda têm um poder que não usaram.

**Laura:** E que poder é esse?

**Periquito:** Vocês têm de usar o Raio dos Elementos. Tem de focar a vossa energia junta e lançarem-na contra os vilões. - **disse ele.** - Rick, tens de os distrair.

**Rick:** Ok. - **disse ele, correndo dali.** - Ei feiosos!

**Alir:** Eu não sou feioso!

**Bearth:** Que insolente! Vais morrer!

**Rick:** Ai sim? Bola de Fogo!

O Bearth voltou a escapar-se do ataque.

**Bearth:** É o melhor que podes fazer?

Enquanto isso, as meninas deram as mãos.

**Sara:** Vamos lá. Poder da Água!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

Os corpos delas começaram a brilhar.

**Anne (pensando):** Bem, sempre acabámos por brilhar...

**Periquito:** Agora, lancem o ataque!

**Todas:** Raio dos Elementos!

Um enorme raio apareceu do meio delas e foi contra os vilões. O Bearth estava a discutir e não viu o raio. O Alir arregalou os olhos e desapareceu no preciso momento em que o raio acertou no Bearth, desfazendo-o em pó.

**Laura:** Conseguimos!

**Anne:** Yes! Somos boas!

**Marina:** Mas esperem, só um deles é que foi destruído.

Nesse momento, o Alir voltou a aparecer, com uma esfera na mão.

**Alir:** Vocês destruíram o Bearth, o Fiore e o Walter! - **gritou ele.** - Mas eu agora tenho nesta esfera a energia roubada. A mim vocês não vão destruir!

**Rick:** Ai não? Pedra de Ferro!

A Pedra foi contra o Alir e a esfera partiu-se.

**Alir:** Não!!!

**Laura:** Bem feito.

**Alir:** Raios! - **gritou ele.** - A energia... a mestra Karen vai ficar furiosa...

**Sara:** Não te preocupes. Vamos acabar contigo antes de teres de levar com a Karen.

**Marina:** Rende-te Alir, não tens para onde fugir!

O Alir olhou furioso para os cinco guerreiros e o Periquito.

**Alir:** É verdade... não tenho para onde fugir. - **disse ele, baixando a cabeça.** - Vocês... vocês destruíram tudo! É tudo culpa vossa! Perdi os meus companheiros, falhei nas minhas missões... perdi a única oportunidade de ter um lar!

Todos abriram a boca de espanto.

**Alir:** Esta foi a minha última oportunidade... se eu voltar... a mestra Karen vai acabar comigo. - **disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.** - A minha vida acabou. Tudo por vossa culpa!

O Alir foi contra os guerreiros, tentando acertar-lhes. Eles desviaram-se rapidamente.

**Anne:** Pára!

**Alir:** Eu só queria agradar à mestra Karen e viver sem problemas. Enquanto eu fosse forte, os outros não se meteriam comigo e eu não teria de enfrentar a realidade... mas isso acabou. Se eu vou morrer... levo-vos comigo! Ventania Mortal!

Um enorme ciclone apareceu naquele lugar e tudo começou a ser levado por ele. Os guerreiros tiveram de se agarrar aos postes para não serem levados.

**Alir:** E assim, eu vou morrer, mas vocês também não escapam.

**Anne:** Pára com isso! Vais sacrificar-te para nos vencer?

**Alir:** É o único objectivo que ainda tenho...

**Sara:** És burro! - **gritou ela.** - Se a Karen te iria matar por falhares, não podes ser leal a ela!

**Marina:** Exactamente!

**Rick:** Ele não nos vai ouvir.

**Anne:** Alir, ouve-me. - **pediu ela.** - O que tu disseste sobre não enfrentar a realidade... eu também tenho esse pensamento.

O Alir olhou para ela.

**Alir:** O que queres dizer?

**Anne:** A realidade é complicada, é difícil enfrentarmos os desafios... mas não podemos fugir deles ou fingir que não existem. É verdade que nós vencemos os teus companheiros, mas eles queriam matar-nos. Não podíamos fazer outra coisa. - **disse ela.**

**Alir:** Não quero saber! Cala-te!

**Anne:** Enfrenta a realidade! A Karen não está preocupada contigo! Nenhum dos teus companheiros estava!

**Alir:** Eu sei! - **gritou ele.** - Ninguém se preocupa comigo. Não tenho ninguém. Não tenho mais razão para viver.

**Anne:** Isso não é verdade! Toda a gente tem sonhos por que pode lutar.

**Alir:** Os meus sonhos... não os vou concretizar.

O ciclone ficou mais forte.

**Alir:** Dentro de minutos, todos nós vamos desaparecer para sempre.

**Sara:** Não vamos deixar!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

As pedras iam na direcção do Alir, mas o ciclone apanhou-as e elas desapareceram.

**Alir:** É inútil. Desistam.

Nesse momento, a Sara e a Laura largaram os postes.

**Laura:** Vamos tentar. Explosão de Fogo!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

Os dois ataques foram contra o ciclone e ele acabou por desaparecer.

**Alir:** Não... impossível.

A Marina e o Rick entreolharam-se.

**Marina:** Agora estás feito!

**Rick:** Vais pagar pelo que tentaste fazer! **– disse ele.**

Os dois correram para o Alir e começaram a tentar esmurrá-lo.

**Alir:** Deixem-me! Vento Negro!

O ataque acertou na Marina, lançando-a para o chão.

**Alir:** Vocês são a minha ruína! Não tenho nada, nem ninguém por vossa causa!

**Rick:** Cala-te! - **gritou ele.** - Desta vez, vais morrer. Bola de Fogo!

O ataque ia acertar no Alir, mas nesse momento, a Anne saltou em frente dele e levou com o ataque.

**Rick:** O quê?

**Marina, Laura e Sara:** Anne!

**Alir:** Porque é que fizeste isso? És louca? - **perguntou ele, de boca aberta.**

Ferida, a Anne olhou para ele.

**Anne:** Tu estás apenas confuso. Não vejo em ti o mesmo fundo maldoso dos outros Demolidores. - **disse ela.** - Tu... pareces-te de certa maneira a mim...

**Alir:** Somos muito diferentes!

**Anne:** Talvez sim... mas todos podem mudar.

**Alir:** Estás a pensar que eu vou mudar? Nem penses! Eu perdi tudo, já não tenho razão para mudar.

A Anne sorriu-lhe.

**Anne:** Tu estás enganado. Podes ter perdido o teu lar, podes ter perdido os teus companheiros, mas restas tu. Tens-te a ti. Tu podes fazer a diferença. Podes seguir com a tua vida.

**Alir:** N-não me parece.

A Anne aproximou-se dele.

**Anne:** Eu acredito em ti.

**Alir:** A mestra Karen vai matar-me...

**Anne:** Foge. Foge daqui. - **disse ela.** - Eu e os outros vamos vencer a Karen e quando isso acontecer, já não precisarás de fugir e poderás começar a tua vida de novo.

Os outros guerreiros olhavam espantados para a Anne.

**Laura:** Anne... será que isso é boa ideia?

**Sara:** Eu confio nela.

O Alir parecia confuso.

**Anne:** Vai. Eu acredito em ti. - **disse ela, tocando nas mãos do Alir.**

Pela primeira vez, ele deu-lhe um sorriso generoso.

**Alir:** Obrigado. Eu não esquecerei isto... voltaremos a encontrar-nos.

E no momento seguinte, o Alir partiu, voando dali.

**Anne:** Até breve.

**E assim, o Walter e o Bearth vão desta para melhor, mas o Alir acaba por não morrer e mudar para o lado do bem. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	8. Karen e a Praia

**Capítulo 8: Karen e a Praia**

**No dia seguinte, na cave da mansão da Karen.**

**Karen:** O quê? O Bearth foi morto e o Alir fugiu?

**Darkia:** Exacto.

**Karen:** Então e agora?! Perdi os quatro Demolidores! **– gritou ela, irritada.**

**Darkia:** Bom, há o Alir. Quer que eu vá atrás dele e o traga de volta?

**Karen:** Não. Ele é um cobarde.

**Darkia:** Então e se eu for atrás dele e o matar?

**Karen:** Não vale a pena. Ele fugiu, por isso não pode revelar onde fica o meu lar aos nossos inimigos.

**Darkia:** Pode telefonar...

**Karen:** ¬¬ Cala-te! Eu quero novas pessoas para lutar contra os guerreiros.

**Darkia:** Eu posso tratar disso.

**Karen:** Óptimo. Mas quero pessoas mais fortes... ou então, robôs também seriam uma boa ideia. - **disse ela.** - E agora... sabes onde vou enquanto tu vais trabalhar para mim?

**Darkia:** Não, não sei.

**Karen:** Vou à praia, ficar bronzeada. - **disse ela, saindo dali.**

**Darkia:** ¬¬ Abusadora...

**Três dias depois...**

**Anne:** Olhem, ouviram falar que a filha do Doutor X, o famoso cientista foi raptada?

**Sara:** Por acaso li isso no jornal.

**Marina:** Se calhar vão pedir um resgate altíssimo para a devolverem.

Enquanto isso, a Darkia apareceu no laboratório do Dr. X. O doutor era um homem de meia-idade e ficou surpreendido com a aparição da Darkia.

**Dr. X:** Quem é você? De onde é que você apareceu?

**Darkia:** Menos perguntas doutor. Vou ser directa. Eu tenho poderes e tenho a sua filha na minha posse. - **disse ela.** - Em troca da vida dela e de eu a devolver, quero que crie cinco super robôs.

**Dr. X:** O que está a dizer? Você tem a minha filha?

Com um estalar de dedos, a Darkia fez apareceu uma rapariga a flutuar no ar.

**Dr. X:** Clara! Minha filha!

**Darkia:** Como vê, ela está sob o meu poder. - **disse ela e logo a seguir a Clara desapareceu.** - E pronto, basicamente para eu a devolver vai ter de fazer o que eu disse.

**Dr. X:** Mas... robôs?

**Darkia:** Sim. Cinco super robôs com poderes para acabarem com os meus inimigos, percebeu?

**Dr. X:** E-está bem.

**Darkia:** Quanto tempo vai demorar?

**Dr. X:** Não sei... uns meses...

**Darkia:** Tem duas semanas.

**Dr. X:** Duas semanas? Mas isso é quase impossível!

**Darkia:** Ora, trabalhe 24 horas. Lembre-se que quanto mais tempo demorar, mais tempo a sua filha ficará na minha posse. - **disse ela.**

**Dr. X:** E como é que sei que você não lhe faz mal?

**Darkia**: De três em três dias eu virei aqui mostrar-lhe que ela está bem. - **disse ela.** - Agora, ao trabalho!

No dia seguinte, os cinco amigos guerreiros reuniram-se na casa da Sara.

**Anne:** Estamos de férias!

**Marina:** Ainda bem. Já estava farta da escola.

**Laura:** Agora vou ter mais tempo para ler.

**Marina:** Ler? Isso é uma seca.

**Laura:** Não é nada. - **disse ela.** - Olha, estou a ler agora um livro do Harry Potter.

**Marina:** Ah, do Harry Potter eu gosto. - **disse ela.** - Mas gosto é dos filmes. Aliás, estava eu a ver o último filme dele quando o Alir se lembrou de aparecer no cinema e roubar a energia de toda a gente. Mas a Anne salvou-nos.

**Anne:** Pois foi. - **disse ela.** - Do Harry Potter nem gosto muito, mas o Draco Malfoy não me escapava!

**Os outros:** O.o

**Rick:** Por acaso também gosto da série. - disse ele. - A minha personagem preferida é a Hermione. Certinha, esperta e bonita. É parecida com a Laura.

A Laura corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

**Anne:** Olhem, se eu fosse para Hogwarts, de certeza que iria para os Hufflepuff, os esforçados. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Marina:** Eu iria para os Slytherin.

**Sara:** Mas eles são os maus.

**Marina:** Alguns são maus, nem todos. Eles representam os ambiciosos e eu sou um pouco assim.

**Laura:** Eu... bom, eu acho que iria para os Ravenclaw.

**Anne:** Pois, os mais inteligentes.

**Sara:** Eu não faço ideia para onde ia.

**Marina:** Com a coragem que mostraste ao enfrentar o Walter, diria que ias para os Gryffindor.

**Laura:** Então e o Rick?

As quatro olharam para o Rick.

**Rick:** Eu... não faço ideia para qual das quatro casas iria. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Laura:** Não és burro.

**Marina:** Mas pareces um bocado ambicioso.

**Anne:** Esforçado também és.

**Sara:** Não me restam dúvidas que és corajoso.

**Rick:** Ou seja, não há nenhuma característica que sobressaia...

**Anne:** Olha, ias fazer o mesmo que o Filch e pronto. Ias pregar aqueles decretos da Umbridge todos.

Todos se riram, mesmo o Rick.

**Rick:** Não acham estranho que os nossos inimigos não têm aparecido nos últimos dias?

**Laura:** Sabem, devíamos mas era procurar a tal Karen. - **disse ela.** - Como eles atacam esta cidade, é porque ela vive aqui ou perto. Vou procurar informar-me sobre todas as pessoas com o nome Karen da cidade. Oxalá seja o nome verdadeiro dela.

A Laura foi procurar vários registos sobre as pessoas que tinham o nome Karen na cidade e arredores. Encontrou muita informação, mas inconclusiva.

**Laura:** Nunca a vimos. Não sabemos a idade dela, se tem profissão... não sabemos nada!

**Anne:** Agora é que o Alir dava jeito. Se ele estivesse aqui podia dizer-nos como ela é. Aliás, ele dizia-nos logo onde ficava o esconderijo dela. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Devia ter perguntado isso antes dele se ir embora.

No dia seguinte, os cinco decidiram ir à praia. A Amy acabou por querer ir com eles. Quando lá chegaram já havia um batalhão de gente na praia.

**Sara:** Bom, vamos ter de procurar um lugar para nós.

**Amy: **Bolas, esta gente quer vir toda para a praia. Parecem… nós!

Depois de procurarem um pouco, encontraram uma área que só tinha um chapéu-de-sol e foram para lá. Só que, quando estavam a pôr o chapéu-de-sol deles, apareceu... a Karen.

**Karen:** Olhem lá, vocês não sabem ler ou quê? Esta é a área VIP!

**Marina:** VIP?

**Karen:** Pois. Vocês não podem estar aqui. Esta área está reservada para mim.

**Rick:** E onde está isso escrito?

A Karen apontou para uma tabuleta onde estava escrito "Área VIP. Reservada a VIP's"

**Sara:** Mas desculpa lá, tu não precisas deste espaço todo para ti.

**Anne:** Pois. É que a praia está muito cheia...

**Amy: **E que eu saiba, a praia é pública! Nunca ouvi falar de Área VIP.

**Karen:** Quero lá saber! Fora daqui!

E assim, eles tiveram de sair dali.

**Marina:** Mal-educada. Apetecia-me dar-lhe um murro.

**Laura:** Ainda chamava a polícia e íamos parar todos à esquadra...

**Amy: **Mas está mal! A praia é pública! **– disse ela, zangada. – **Aquela deve pensar que é melhor que nós.

**Marina: **Mas não é. **– disse ela, furiosa. – **Olhem, eu voltar lá outra vez e ajustar contas com ela!

**Amy: **E eu vou contigo!

As duas afastaram-se.

**Laura: **Esperem! O que é que elas vão fazer?

**Rick: **Fiquem aqui. Eu vou ver se elas não fazem nada de mal. E tentar trazê-las de volta, também.

Nesse momento a Marina e a Amy chegaram ao pé da Karen, que estava deitada numa toalha cor-de-rosa.

**Karen: **Vocês outra vez! O que querem agora?

**Amy: **A praia é pública e recusamo-nos a sair daqui!

**Marina: **Exactamente! **– disse ela. – **E se tu nos chateias, levas uns murros.

A Karen levantou-se e encarou as duas.

**Karen: **Quem é que vocês pensam que são? Não têm o meu nível! Fora daqui!

**Amy: **Ai é?

A Amy foi até à tabuleta e tirou-a da areia.

**Amy: **Pronto, agora não há mais Área VIP!

O Rick chegou ao pé delas.

**Karen: **Põe já isso onde estava!

**Rick: **O que é que vocês estão a fazer, Amy e Marina?

**Marina: **Pessoal! Pessoal! Venham para aqui! Esta área está livre!

As pessoas que andavam à procurar de um lugar onde ficar na praia correram logo para ali e ocuparam o espaço quase todo.

**Karen: **Não! Raios! **– gritou ela. – **A culpa é vossa!

**Rick: **Tu também foste egoísta, a querer o espaço só para ti. Agora tens de partilhar.

**Karen: **Hunf, vou-me embora. Mas se alguma vez mais vos encontrar, irão pagar por isto.

A Karen afastou-se, furiosa. A Amy, o Rick e a Marina sorriram.

**Marina: **Bem feito.

**Amy: **E agora, vamos chamar as outras e ficamos já aqui.

Enquanto isso, o Dr. X estava a trabalhar nos seus robôs. A Darkia apareceu por detrás dele.

**Darkia:** Então doutor, como vai isso?

Ele deu um salto, assustado.

**Dr. X:** Assustou-me!

**Darkia:** Às vezes tenho esse efeito nas pessoas. - **disse ela**. - Sou eu, o Emplastriu e o José Castelo Negro que normalmente assustamos as pessoas.

**Dr. X:** ¬¬ Bom, isto está a andar bem...

**Darkia:** Óptimo. Quero ver tudo terminado em breve.

À noite, a Laura voltou para sua casa e pôs-se a analisar a informação sobre as várias Karens. Entretanto, ouviu um bip e foi ao seu computador. A Sara estava a actualizar o seu fotolog e agora estava a usar o novo sistema de messenger do fotolog para falar com ela. A Laura pôs-se em frente ao pc e digitou.

**Laura:** Então Sara, já actualizaste tudo?

**Sara:** Já. Laura, que estás a fazer agora?

**Laura:** Agora estou a falar contigo, lol.

**Sara:** ¬¬ Estou a falar do que estavas a fazer antes disso.

**Laura:** Estava a ver as informações sobre as Karen. Não sei por onde começar a procurar.

**Sara:** Não te preocupes que amanhã eu ajudo-te, ok?

**Nesse momento, na mansão da Karen.**

**Karen:** Então, algum resultado?

**Darkia:** Os robôs estão quase prontos.

**Karen:** E enquanto isso, não há recolha de energia?

**Darkia:** Bom... não temos mais os Demolidores...

**Karen:** Ora, vai tu recolher a energia!

**Darkia:** E-eu?

**Karen:** Pois. Faz-te à vida.

**Darkia:** Pronto, está bem. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

No dia seguinte, a Sara e a Laura tinham-se reunido na casa da Sara. Elas estavam a analisar as Karens.

**Sara:** Bom, nos dados desta diz que ela tem cinquenta anos, divorciada e empregada da limpeza... será a nossa Karen?

**Laura:** Não me parece...

**Sara:** Então e esta? Vinte e quatro anos, modelo, solteira. Poderá ser a Karen?

**Laura:** Bom, essa é mais provável... mas mesmo assim não me parece.

**Sara:** Temos aqui outra que tem oitenta e cinco anos, casada, desenhadora de jóias...

**Laura:** Oitenta e cinco anos? - perguntou ela surpreendida.

**Sara:** Ah, desculpa lá, enganei-me. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Li uma parte da revista que comprei. Esta era a informação sobre a Betty Frankenstein.

**Laura:** ¬¬

Algumas horas depois, a Darkia apareceu a flutuar por cima do parque da cidade.

**Darkia:** Hunf, que descaramento eu ter de vir realizar uma missão... - **disse ela, zangada. **- Sou a melhor. Não devia ter de fazer este trabalho... bom, se o Dr. X não se despacha, acabo com ele e a filha dele!

A Darkia desceu até ao solo e começou a caminhar. Um casal de namorados ia a caminhar ali perto.

**Darkia:** Hunf, percam a vossa energia!

A Darkia lançou uma esfera negra contra os dois namorados, que caíram no chão, sem energia.

**Darkia:** Bem feita. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Percam a vossa energia!

A Darkia começou a lançar esferas negras para o céu e elas começaram a procurar pessoas para tirarem energia.

**Darkia:** Ah, vou recolher imensa energia.

Nesse momento, uma bola de fogo veio contra ela e acertou-lhe em cheio.

**Darkia:** Argh, quem fez isto?

Ela virou-se e viu o Rick, o Periquito, a Anne e a Marina.

**Rick:** Somos nós, os Guerreiros dos Elementos!

**Darkia:** Bolas, chegaram mais rápido que o costume.

**Periquito:** Eu senti a tua energia negra.

**Darkia:** ¬¬ Que chatice...

**Anne:** Vamos mas é acabar com isto. - **disse ela.** - Remoinho Ventoso!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

Os dois ataques foram contra a Darkia, mas ela esquivou-se.

**Darkia:** Bolas, vocês são mais que eu! Vou-me mais é embora!

A Darkia desapareceu.

**Rick:** Bom, isto hoje foi rápido.

**Anne:** Pois é.

**Marina:** Vamos embora então.

**E lá foram eles... na mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** Falhaste?

**Darkia:** Eles eram mais do que eu.

**Karen:** Que incompetente! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

Alguns dias depois, a Darkia voltou ao laboratório do Dr. X.

**Darkia:** Então, já tem os robôs prontos ou não?

**Dr. X:** Sim. - **disse ele, parecendo bastante cansado.** - Devolva-me a minha filha.

**Darkia:** Está bem.

A Darkia fez apareceu a filha do Dr. X, a Clara, no chão do laboratório.

**Darkia:** Ela está a dormir, mas vai acordar em breve. Quero ver os robôs.

**Dr. X:** Certo. Eu inspirei-me numa coisa que gosto muito para os criar.

**Darkia:** Que coisa?

**Dr. X:** Animes. – **respondeu ele.**

**Darkia:** O.o

O Dr. X carregou num botão e uma porta abriu-se de lá saíram cinco robôs.

**Darkia:** Uh, são... nem sei o que dizer...

**Dr. X:** Inspirei-me em Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, Pokémon, Beyblade e Card Captor Sakura.

**Darkia:** Pois, estou a ver...

**Dr. X:** Comecemos pelo Ashum. - **disse ele.** - Ele é inspirado no Ash Ktechum de Pokémon.

Um robô azul, com um boné vermelho deu um passo em frente.

**Dr. X:** Ele tem visão raio X.

**Darkia:** E controla algum elemento?

**Dr. X:** Este não. - **disse ele.** - Mas o próximo robô controla. Ele é inspirado no Kai de Beyblade. Kakai, dá um passo em frente.

Um robô cinzento com uma espécie de cabelo espetado deu um passo em frente.

**Dr. X:** Ele controla o elemento do fogo e é bastante rápido.

**Darkia:** Menos mal.

**Dr. X:** O próximo robô controla os trovões e é bastante forte. - **disse ele.** - É inspirado na Sailor Júpiter de Sailor Moon. Dá um passo em frente, Jupita.

Um robô verde, com um laço rosa no peito deu um passo em frente.

**Dr. X:** Temos também o próximo robô, que controla os quatro elementos. - **disse ele.** - É inspirado na Sakura de Card Captor Sakura e através das suas cartas mágicas, pode invocar as quatro forças da natureza.

Um robô cor-de-rosa com dois totós deu um passo em frente.

**Dr. X:** Ela chama-se Saky. - **disse ele.**

**Darkia:** E o último robô?

**Dr. X:** Ah, é o lider. É forte e ágil. É inspirado no Son Goku de Dragon Ball Z. - **disse ele.** - Dá um passo em frente Go-Ku.

Um robô amarelo com o que parecia ter cabelo espetado deu um passo em frente.

**Dr. X:** Só precisa de os programar conforme as suas ordens e pronto. - disse ele. - Ah, o Go-Ku é forte, mas não controla nenhum elemento.

**Darkia:** Bom, este robôs não estão maus... mas... - **começou ela.** - Vou modificá-los com o meu poder!

A Darkia lançou uns raios negros contra os robôs. No momento seguinte, eles começaram a mexer-se e as suas formas de robôs começaram a notar-se menos.

**Darkia:** Agora são andróides com formas quase humanas. - **disse ela.** - E estão mais fortes. E podem agir por si próprios. Vamos embora andróides.

**Andróides:** Sim senhora.

**Darkia:** E lembre-se doutor, se contar isto a alguém... vai arrepender-se e muito!

No momento seguinte, eles desapareceram, deixando o doutor X para trás.

**Na mansão da Karen...**

**Karen:** Então, são estes os novos servos?

**Darkia:** São sim.

**Jupita:** Nós vams fazr tud pra a agrdar, mina senora.

**Karen:** O.o O que é que ela disse?

**Darkia:** Aquela tem um problema na fala, mas é forte, por isso é o que interessa.

**Ashum:** Nós somos os Andróides do Mal, topas chefe Karen? A gente vai bombear a cidade, acabar com isto tudo e ganhar!

**Karen:** Huh?

**Ashum:** Acho que ela viajou na maionese.

**Karen:** Mas que raio! Não percebo nada do que eles dizem!

**Darkia:** Bom... não estão muito perfeitos, mas... **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Saky:** Eu sei falar bem! Eu sei falar bem! Eu sou a Saky! Eu sou a Saky! Nós vamos vencer os bons! Nós vamos vencer os bons!

**Karen:** ¬¬ Eu percebi o que esta disse, mas ela repetiu as coisas duas vezes...

**Darkia:** o.o Bom, ao menos falou.

**Karen:** Então e os outros dois?

**Darkia:** O Kakai não gosta de falar. - **disse ela.** - O outro é o líder, o Go-Ku.

**Karen:** Ah. Go-Ku, quero bons resultados, ouviste?!

**Go-Ku:** Sim senhora.

**E agora, novos vilões apareceram para destruir os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Será que irão conseguir?**


	9. Andróides VS Guerreiros

**Capítulo 9: Andróides VS Guerreiros**

No dia seguinte, os Andróides apareceram na cidade e começaram a atacá-la. E lá apareceram os cinco guerreiros dos elementos.

**Anne:** Parem!

**Sara:** Seus vilões... que nunca vimos...

**Marina:** Pois, quem são vocês?

Os cinco andróides puseram-se em poses meio malucas.

**Go-Ku:** Eu sou o Lider dos Cinco Andróides da Destruição! Trabalhamos para a Mestra Karen! - **disse ele.** - Sou o Go-Ku e sou forte e rápido!

**Rick:** Hunf, convencido!

**Saky:** Eu sou a mais bonita dos Cinco Andróides da Destruição! Eu sou a mais bonita dos Cinco Andróides da Destruição! - **disse ela.** - Chamo-me Saky. Chamo-me Saky.

**Anne:** Porque é que ela disse as coisas duas vezes?

**Kakai:** Eu sou o Kakai. Sou rápido e controlo o Fogo.

**Laura:** Eu também controlo o fogo!

**Ashum:** Eu sou o Ashum.

**Sara:** Santinho.

**Ashum:** ¬¬ Garina estúpida! Eu sou todo cool e tenho visão raio-X!

**Sara:** Grande coisa...

**Jupita:** Por fim, su eu, a Jupita, eu contolo os tovões e su muto fote!

**Marina:** O.o Ela é disléxica, parva ou quê? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Go-Ku:** Você estão no nosso caminho, por isso vamos matar-vos!

**Anne:** Nem pensem! Nós é que somos os bons!

**Saky:** Vocês vão perder! Vocês vão perder!

**Marina:** Aquela rapariga está a enervar-me, sempre a repetir as coisas. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Ashum:** Digam adeus a este mundo, manos.

**Sara:** Manos uma ova!

**Rick:** Vocês são é parvos!

**Jupita:** Eu não su pava!

**Laura:** Que confusão...

**Kakai:** E vai ficar pior quando vocês morrerem.

**Rick:** Pessoal, vamos lutar! **– gritou ele, entusiasticamente.**

**Anne:** Sim!

**Marina:** Vamos mostrar-lhes como é!

**Sara:** Estou pronta.

**Laura:** Vamos a isso!

Os vilões sorriram.

**Saky:** Vamos lá! Vamos lá!

**Kakai:** Vão morrer seus heróis fajutos.

**Ashum:** Adeus garinas e rapaz dos elementos.

**Jupita:** Vamo vecer!

**Go-Ku:** Está na hora de mostrarmos como é!

O Go-Ku tirou um objecto do bolso.

**Go-Ku:** Teletransportador do mal!

Nesse momento surgiu um buraco negro no local onde estava o objecto.

**Go-Ku:** Venham guerreiros.

Os cinco andróides saltaram para dentro do buraco negro.

**Rick:** E agora?

**Marina:** Ora, vamos atrás deles!

**Laura:** Deve ser uma armadilha.

Mas nesse momento um raio vindo do buraco negro acertou neles e todos foram levados para dentro do buraco negro.

Quando a Anne abriu os olhos, olhou à sua volta e soltou uma exclamação. Estava numa vasta planície. Levantou-se lentamente.

**Anne:** Mas onde é que eu vim parar?

Não havia sinal nem dos andróides, nem dos outros guerreiros.

**Anne (pensando):** Não posso ficar aqui parada à espera que aconteça alguma coisa. Vou explorar.

Ela começou a caminhar, passando por flores, árvores e ervas altas, até que chegou a um grande carvalho.

**Anne (pensando):** Que grande árvore. Parece antiga.

A Anne deu a volta ao carvalho e nesse momento ouviu um barulho. Virou-se e viu a Saky a flutuar ali perto.

**Saky:** Olá. Olá.

**Anne:** Estava a achar isto calmo demais. - **disse ela.**

**Saky:** Vim para te matar! Vim para te matar!

**Anne:** Olha lá, sua lata defeituosa! Não me vais matar porque eu sou boazinha e os bons ganham sempre!

**Saky:** Isso querias tu! Isso querias tu!

**Anne:** ¬¬ Estás a enervar-me, sempre a dizer as coisas duas vezes. - **disse ela, zangada. **- Remoinho Ventoso!

A Saky pegou numa carta.

**Saky:** Escudo! Escudo!

Um escudo protegeu-a do ataque.

**Saky:** Bem feito! Bem feito!

**Anne:** ¬¬ Raios!

**Saky:** Agora vais ver! Agora vais ver! Ventania! Ventania!

O espírito do vento veio contra a Anne e derrubou-a.

**Anne (pensando):** Bolas, seu tivesse um ataque muito forte como a Sara e a Laura...

Nesse momento, noutro lugar, a Sara levantava-se do chão. Olhou à sua volta e viu que havia ali uma cascata.

**Sara (pensando):** Que bonita! Hum... espera lá... os inimigos devem estar por perto. Tenho de estar atenta!

Nesse momento, da cascata surgiu o Ashum.

**Ashum:** Cá estou eu!

**Sara:** Ah, saíste da água e estás todo molhado. Não admira que estejas constipado.

**Ashum:** Não estou constipado!

**Sara:** Ai não? Então porque é que te chamas Atchim?

**Ashum:** É Ashum! Chamo-me Ashum! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Sara:** Ou isso...

Ashum: Vais arrepender-te de estares a gozar comigo, ouviste?

**Sara:** Ai sim? Então vá, ataca-me!

A Laura abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma montanha perto de si.

**Laura (pensando):** Onde é que eu estou?

Ela olhou à sua volta e viu que não havia muito para ver.

**Laura (pensando):** Será que eles estão lá em cima, na montanha? É melhor eu ir ver.

Ela começou a caminhar, subindo a montanha. Por duas vezes quase caiu do caminho em que estava e quase levou com uma grande pedra na cabeça.

**Laura (pensando):** Não vejo ninguém...

Nesse momento, um vulto passou por detrás dela e ela virou-se rapidamente, mas não viu nada.

**Laura:** Quem está aí? Eu vi alguma coisa...

Nesse momento, o Kakai apareceu perto dela e ela deu um passo atrás.

**Kakai:** Então, com medo de mim, é?

**Laura:** Não estava à tua espera. - **respondeu ela.** - Onde estão os meus amigos?

**Kakai:** Não faço ideia. Os meus companheiros devem estar a tratar deles. - **disse ele.** - Mas não te preocupes com os teus amigos... preocupa-te contigo. Porque vais morrer.

**Laura:** Deves estar doido. Eu não vou morrer coisa nenhuma!

**Kakai:** Ai não? Veremos.

Bastante longe dali, a Marina tinha acordado perto de uma fábrica que parecia abandonada.

**Marina (pensando):** Mas que raio de lugar é este?

Ela caminhou um pouco, olhando para as máquinas desactivadas.

**Marina (pensando):** Que estranho... onde estarão os outros?

Nesse momento, ela saltou para o lado. No lugar onde tinha estado acertou um raio.

**Marina:** Quem fez isto?

Do meio das máquinas saiu a Jupita.

**Jupita:** Escapaste pu pouco.

**Marina:** Ah, sua estúpida! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Além de não saberes falar, és perigosa!

**Jupita:** Vo acabar cotigo.

**Marina:** ¬¬ Estás a chatear-me!

**Jupita:** No quer saber.

**Marina:** Ai é? Então, vamos lutar!

Longe dali, o Rick abriu os olhos e ficou surpreendido ao ver que estava nas escadas de um palácio.

**Rick:** Uau... que lugar espantoso.

Olhando à sua volta, não viu ninguém e decidiu subir as escadas e entrar no palácio. Havia uma placa à entrada que dizia:

"Quatro elementos, quatro locais. Se queres observar como cada um se comporta, vai até à sala principal do palácio."

O Rick caminhou passando por várias salas desertas, até chegar à sala principal. No meio da sala estava um grande cristal. O cristal estava dividido em quatro partes e cada uma mostrava uma das guerreiras.

**Rick:** Oh. Anne, Sara, Marina e Laura... eu vejo-as... mas onde estarão?

Noutra placa ali perto o Rick viu:

"Se algum dos quatro elementos precisar de ajuda, poderás ir até ele tocando na parte do cristal que mostra esse elemento. Mas cuidado, pois só poderás ajudar um deles."

**Rick:** Hum... estou a ver... os andróides estão a lutar contra as quatro... e se elas precisarem de ajuda... eu só posso ajudar uma delas. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Espero que não precisem de ajuda.

Enquanto isso, a Anne pôs-se em posição de combate. A Saky sorriu-lhe, pegando em várias cartas.

**Saky:** Vou matar-te! Vou matar-te!

**Anne:** Está calada! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra a Saky, mas ela desviou-se.

**Saky:** Que fraca! Que fraca!

**Anne:** Bolas...

**Saky:** Agora vais ver! Agora vais ver! Fogo! Fogo!

Uma rajada de fogo foi contra a Anne e ela escapou por pouco.

**Anne:** Oh não... assim vou perder...

No palácio, o Rick observava tudo.

**Rick:** A Anne está em perigo... devo ir ajudá-la? Mas... e as outras... é melhor esperar...

**De volta à Anne...**

**Saky:** Desiste! Desiste!

**Anne:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.**

**Saky:** Tu é que sabes, mas vais morrer. Tu é que sabes, mas vais morrer.

**Anne (pensando):** Só com este poder... não posso vencer. Por favor, preciso de mais poder!

Nesse momento o corpo da Anne começou a brilhar.

**Saky:** O que é isto? O que é isto?

**Anne:** Vais ver! Folhas Cortantes!

Uma rajada de vento levantou-se, trazendo consigo folhas afiadas, que foram contra a Saky e a cortaram.

**Saky:** Ai! Ai!

**Anne:** Bem feita. E agora, Remoinho Ventoso!

**Saky:** Nem penses! Nem penses! Ventania! Ventania!

Os dois ataques tocaram-se no ar, mas o ataque da Anne foi mais forte, trespassou o ataque da Saky e acertou-lhe em cheio.

**Anne:** Aha! Os meus ataques ficaram mais fortes!

**Saky:** Raios! Raios!

**Anne:** Agora estás tu a perder!

**Saky:** Hunf, vais ver! Hunf vais ver!

Nesse momento, a Saky pegou numa carta, que a engoliu a ela e à Anne.

**De volta ao palácio...**

**Rick:** Para onde foram elas? - **perguntou ele, confuso.**

Ele olhou para a parte do cristal que mostrava a Sara e viu que ela estava a lutar com o Ashum.

**Vamos à Sara...**

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

O Ashum desviou-se rapidamente.

**Sara:** Raios!

**Ashum:** Não me acertas!

Sara: E tu só sabes fugir! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Água Congelante!

Esse ataque acertou num dos pés do Ashum e ele caiu no chão. O seu corpo começou a ficar congelado.

**Sara:** Aha!

**Ashum:** Raios! Não vou perder! - **gritou ele.** - Buraco negro!

Nesse momento, apareceu um buraco negro e engoliu-o a ele e à Sara.

Por essa altura, a Marina estava a lutar com a Jupita.

**Jupita:** Supemo Trovão!

O ataque foi contra a Marina e ela escapou por um triz.

**Marina:** Bolas, que forte!

A Jupita deu um salto fenomenal e parou em frente à Marina. Num gesto rápido, agarrou-a pelo pescoço.

**Jupita:** Tempo de morer.

**Marina:** Argh! Larga-me! - **gritou ela, tentando libertar-se.**

**Jupita:** Adeus.

Nesse momento, o corpo da Marina começou a brilhar.

**Marina:** Não me podes vencer! - **gritou ela.**

Uma onda de energia fez com que a Jupita recuasse e libertasse a Marina.

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

Uma enorme onda de energia, com pedras e areia à mistura foi contra a Jupita, lançando-a contra uma das máquinas.

**Jupita:** Supemo Trovão!

Só que o ataque acertou na máquina, deu-se uma enorme explosão e a próxima coisa que a Marina viu foi a cabeça da Jupita solta do corpo.

**Marina:** Ah, venci!

Nesse momento, por detrás dela apareceu o Go-Ku e deu-lhe um murro nas costas.

**De volta ao Rick...**

**Rick:** Oh não! Tenho de ir ajudar a Marina!

Ele tocou no cristal e foi transportado dali para fora.

A Laura estava a lutar contra o Kakai.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Kakai:** Fogo Espiral!

Os dois ataques acertaram um no outro e anularam-se.

**Kakai:** Hunf, até não és fraca.

**Laura:** Vou acabar contigo! Explosão de Fogo!

O Kakai caiu para trás, bem à beira de um precipício.

**Laura:** Desiste!

**Kakai:** Nunca! Se eu morrer, tu vais comigo!

Ele atirou-se contra a Laura e os dois começaram a rebolar pelo chão. Ficaram mesmo à beira do precipício.

**Kakai:** Morre! - **gritou ele, apertando o pescoço da Laura.**

**Laura:** N-nem pensar. Explosão de Fogo!

A explosão atirou o Kakai para trás e ele caiu no precipício. Pouco depois ouviu-se uma explosão lá em baixo.

**Laura:** V-venci. - **disse ela e depois desmaiou.**

Enquanto isso, a Sara e a Anne tinham acordado dentro de um espaço todo negro.

**Sara:** Onde estamos?

**Anne:** E como é que agora estamos aqui as duas?

A Saky e o Ashum apareceram das sombras.

**Saky:** Nós trouxemos-vos aqui.

**Ashum:** Vão morrer.

**Anne:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.**

**Sara:** Já vão ver!

**Saky:** Vamos a isto! - **gritou ela.** - Fogo e Água!

**Ashum:** Onda de Energia Negra!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Anne:** Folhas Cortantes!

O ataque da Sara conseguiu vencer os ataques da Saky, mas a onda de energia do Ashum acertou na Anne.

**Sara:** Estás bem?

**Anne:** Agora estou mesmo zangada! - **gritou ela.**

Ela começou a correr em direcção aos dois andróides, que não esperavam aquela reacção.

**Anne:** Toma lá! - gritou ela, dando um murro no Ashum, que caiu no chão.

**Ashum:** Au...

**Anne:** E tu também! - **gritou ela, dando dois pares de estalos à Saky.**

Os dois andróides estavam agora caídos no chão.

**Sara:** Agora deixa comigo. Água Congelante!

A Anne saiu do caminho e o ataque da Sara acertou na Saky e no Ashum, congelando-os.

**Anne:** E agora, Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque acertou nos dois andróides e acabou por partir o gelo e os andróides em mil pedaços.

**Sara:** Vencemos! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Anne:** Mas como é que saímos daqui agora?

**Entretanto, com a Marina...**

**Marina:** Ai! - **gritou ela, sendo lançada contra uma máquina pelo Go-Ku.**

**Go-Ku:** Vou destruir-te a ti e aos teus amigos.

**Rick:** Pára!

O Go-Ku virou-se e encarou o Rick.

**Go-Ku:** Ah, mais um para chatear.

**Rick:** Eu vou vencer-te.

**Go-Ku:** Ai sim? Então tenta.

Quando o Go-Ku e o Rick se preparavam para começar a lutar ainda mais a sério, apareceu a Darkia, envolta numa nuvem de fumo.

**Darkia:** Então, ainda não acabaram com os guerreiros?

**Go-Ku:** Ia agora mesmo acabar com estes dois. - **disse ele, olhando para o Rick e a Marina.**

**Rick:** Isso querias tu!

**Darkia:** Quero que os mates depressa. - **disse ela.**

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

O Go-Ku e a Darkia tiveram de se defender rapidamente, perante aquele ataque surpresa.

**Darkia:** Hunf, fedelha estúpida. Vais ser a primeira a morrer. - **disse ela**. - Go-Ku, onde estão os outros andróides?

**Go-Ku:** Os nossos circuitos estão interligados... e já não os tenho em contacto comigo.

**Darkia:** O que é que isso quer dizer?

**Go-Ku:** Acho que eles foram destruídos.

**Darkia:** O quê? Os outros quatro foram destruídos? Que fracasso! E então onde estão os outros heróis?

**Go-Ku:** Estão noutras regiões deste mundo.

**Darkia:** Então trá-los aqui e mata-os todos de uma vez!

**Go-Ku:** Ok.

O Go-Ku fez surgir uma energia negra que temporariamente cegou todos os outros. Quando eles conseguiram ver, a Anne, a Sara e a Laura estavam ali perto dos outros.

**Laura:** Huh? Onde estou?

**Anne:** Como é que viemos aqui parar?

**Sara:** Ah! Estão todos aqui! - **disse ela, olhando para os outros e sorrindo.**

**Darkia:** Olá a todos. - **disse ela, sorrindo maldosamente.** - Está na hora de morrerem. Go-Ku, força!

**Go-Ku:** Ok. Preparem-se! Jaula Mística!

O ar à volta dos cinco guerreiros tornou-se pesado e no momento seguinte, umas grades de ferro enjaularam os cinco guerreiros.

**Anne:** Ei! Tirem-nos daqui!

**Rick:** Raios! Estamos presos!

**Laura:** Deixem comigo. Explosão de Fogo!

O ataque foi contra as grades, mas não lhes fez nada. Só que, nesse momento, as grades diminuíram de tamanho, reduzindo o espaço que os guerreiros tinham.

**Go-Ku:** Esta jaula metálica irá ficar cada vez mais pequena... vocês terão cada vez menos espaço... e no fim, a prisão ficará tão pequena que vocês vão morrer.

A Darkia riu-se.

**Darkia:** É o vosso fim.

A jaula diminuiu de tamanho novamente e os cinco tiveram de se juntar mais.

**Anne:** Estamos a ficar apertados.

**Marina:** Bolas! Será que não vamos conseguir sair daqui?

**Anne:** Era suposto nós vencermos! Somos os bons!

**Laura:** Os ataques não resultam para sairmos daqui...

**Sara:** Pessoal, acho que não temos saída...

A Darkia voltou a rir-se.

**Darkia:** Coitadinhos de vocês. Tenho de reconhecer que vocês deram muita luta e até são bastante fortes, mais do que eu própria esperava, mas como tudo na vida, as coisas chegam ao fim. E agora chegou a hora do vosso fim.

**Marina:** Está calada, sua bruxa horrorosa! - **gritou ela.** - Se eu estivesse aí ao pé de ti, levavas uns murraços nas trombas!

**Sara:** Tem calma, Marina.

**Darkia:** Hunf, vocês são uns sem educação. - **disse ela.**

Nesse momento, a jaula ficou ainda mais pequena e eles tiveram de se encolher.

**Go-Ku:** É bem feito irem morrer, porque destruíram os meus fiéis companheiros andróides.

**Marina:** Grande porcaria que eles eram! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - A estúpida da Jupita nem sabia falar! Era uma labrega aparvalhada! Se bem que, até era forte. Mas eu venci-a logo!

**Sara:** Então e o Ashum? A falar como se tivesse estilo e com aquele nome horrível, que parecia mais um espirro? Não prestou para nada também.

**Go-Ku:** Não falem mal deles!

**Laura:** Ora, nós dizemos o que queremos. - **disse ela, zangada.** - O estúpido do Kakai também não me conseguiu vencer. Caiu pelo precipício abaixo e deve ter-se partido em mil bocados. Mereceu o que lhe aconteceu!

**Anne:** E nem me falem da Saky. Que coisa mais chata! É que era mesmo chata! E muito irritante! Estava sempre a dizer as coisas a dobrar! Se bem que tinha umas cartas que lhe davam alguns poderes, mas acabou por ser vencida como os outros.

**Go-Ku:** Vocês podem falar o que quiserem, porque vão morrer na mesma. Apesar dos vossos esforços, eu ainda estou aqui. Não me conseguiram vencer, por isso, agora vão desta para melhor.

**Darkia:** Boa sorte na... vossa próxima vida. - **disse ela, dando algumas gargalhas.**

E a jaula voltou a diminuir, fazendo-os sentaram-se no chão, encolhidos.

**Anne:** Será mesmo o nosso fim pessoal?

**Rick:** Parece que sim...

**Marina:** Não pode ser! Há tanta coisa que eu quero fazer ainda!

**Go-Ku:** Espero que gostem de estarem mortos.

**Darkia:** Adeusinho!

Os cinco guerreiros tremeram.

**Rick:** É o fim...

**Laura:** Não pode ser...

**Marina:** Não quero morrer! **– gritou ela.**

**Sara:** Tem de haver uma saída...

**Anne:** Acho que estamos na recta final, pessoal.

O Go-Ku e a Darkia riram-se.

**Darkia:** Adeus. A vossa cidade e o mundo vão sentir a vossa falta, porque vai ser tudo dominado pelo mal! - **disse ela.** - E, já só têm dez segundos de vida... nove, oito, sete...

A Anne fechou os olhos. A Marina tentou quebrar a jaula mas não conseguiu.

**Darkia:** Seis, cinco, quatro...

Várias lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da Laura. A Sara agarrou a mão do Rick.

**Darkia:** Três, dois...

Mas nesse momento...

**Voz:** Remoinho da Morte!

Um grande remoinho acertou em cheio no Go-Ku. Ele gritou e no momento seguinte, o seu corpo de andróide despedaçou-se em várias partes. Ele tinha sido vencido. A jaula desapareceu.

**Marina:** Estamos salvos! - **gritou ela, levantando-se.**

**Sara:** Mas quem nos salvou?

A Darkia parecia possessa.

**Darkia:** Quem fez isto? - **gritou ela, olhando para o céu.**

**Anne:** É o Alir!

O Alir estava no meio do céu, a olhar para eles.

**Darkia:** Argh! Como te atreveste?

**Alir:** Não ia deixar que os matasses, Darkia.

**Darkia:** Vais pagar! Raio Negro!

O Alir desviou-se e voou rapidamente contra a Darkia, dando-lhe um murro em cheio na cara e fazendo-a cambalear para trás.

**Darkia:** A minha cara... vais ver!

Ela deu um murro na cara do Alir e ele retribuiu devolvendo o murro.

**Anne:** Darkia, agora vais ver. Pessoal, atacar! Folhas Cortantes!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Rick:** Pedra de Ferro!

O Alir saltou para trás, no preciso momento em que os cinco ataques acertavam na Darkia.

Anne: Ganhámos?

Mas infelizmente para eles, a Darkia ficou ferida, mas estava bem viva.

**Darkia:** Seus... estúpidos! Mesmo que me matassem, não iria servir de nada. Na vossa ausência, eu recolhi mais energia e enchi a cidade de monstros! - **gritou ela.** - A mestra Karen está quase a obter o que quer e depois o mundo ficará coberto pela escuridão.

**Anne:** Oh não!

**Laura:** A nossa cidade...

**Sara:** As nossas famílias...

**Darkia:** Eu vou-me embora e deixo-vos aqui neste universo paralelo. Não poderão voltar para o vosso mundo.

**Alir:** Eu levo-os de volta!

**Darkia:** Pois bem, então voltas é comigo! Raio Negro!

Desta vez o ataque acertou no Alir, derrubando-o. A Darkia agarrou-o.

**Alir:** Guerreiros... se conseguirem sair daqui...

**Darkia:** Cala-te já!

**Alir:** A Karen vive no número cinco da Rua das Rosas!

Nesse momento a Darkia deu-lhe um murro e ambos desapareceram.

**Anne:** Alir...

**Marina:** Então e agora? Eles já não estão aqui. Como é que vamos voltar ao nosso mundo?

**Laura:** Não sei...

**Rick:** Devíamos ter poderes para nos teletransportar-mos...

Mas nesse momento um portal abriu-se no ar e todos ficaram a olhar para aquilo.

**Anne:** Huh?

**Laura:** É um portal...

Nesse momento saltou de lá o Dr. X.

Dr. X: Saudações Guerreiros, eu sou o Dr. X. - **disse ele.** - Onde estão os andróides?

**Laura:** Estão todos destruídos.

**Dr. X:** Hum...

**Marina:** Como é que sabe dos andróides?

**Dr. X:** Fui eu que os criei.

Todos se puseram em posição de ataque.

**Rick:** Você é um inimigo!

**Dr. X:** Não! Uma tal Darkia raptou a minha filha e obrigou-me a criar os andróides para eu a ter de volta. - **disse ele.** - Mas ainda bem que vocês os destruíram.

**Laura:** Como é que você veio aqui parar?

**Dr. X:** Eu pus um chip no líder dos andróides e depois construí uma máquina para me levar até ele... e apareci aqui.

**Sara:** Óptimo. Assim podemos voltar ao nosso mundo!

**Dr. X:** Oh, aquilo está um caos... vamos.

Todos seguiram o Dr. X e saltaram pelo portal. Já dentro do laboratório do Dr. X, o portal foi fechado.

**Dr. X:** A cidade está cheia de monstros. As pessoas estão aterrorizadas. Muitas delas foram atacadas.

**Rick:** Que horror...

**Anne:** Tenho de ir ver como está a minha família!

**Sara:** Eu também!

Nesse momento, os cinco guerreiros ouviram uma voz. Estava dentro das suas cabeças.

**Voz:** Guerreiros, daqui fala a Sabrina, irmã da Sara. Estou a falar-vos por telepatia, graças ao Periquito. Não se preocupem que todas as vossas famílias estão bem. O Periquito conseguiu avisar-me dos perigos e juntos conseguimos salvar a família de todos. E estamos a ajudar outras pessoas também. Ah, a Amy também está aqui.

**Sara:** Sabrina, minha irmã...

**Sabrina:** Força Sara. Força para todos vocês! Nós contamos convosco.

A telepatia terminou.

**Sara:** Está na hora pessoal!

**Laura:** Vamos combater por esta cidade!

**Marina:** Pelas nossas famílias!

**Anne:** Por todo o mundo!

**Rick:** Vamos!

Eles saíram dali a correr.

**Dr. X:** Boa sorte guerreiros...

**E assim, com os andróides destruídos e de novo na cidade, os nossos Guerreiros dos Elementos vão tentar salvar a cidade e o mundo da Karen e da Darkia. Não percam o próximo capítulo, que será também o último.**


	10. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 10: A Batalha Final**

Os cinco guerreiros correram pelas ruas. Alguns monstros aproximavam-se deles, mas eles usavam ataques para os repelir.

**Sara:** Onde é que fica a tal Rua das Rosas?

**Marina:** É mais para o centro da cidade.

Depois de dez minutos eles encontraram a rua e a mansão da Karen.

**Laura:** Eles agora já devem estar à nossa espera.

**Anne:** De certeza que haverá armadilhas.

**Rick:** Bom, temos de correr o risco.

Eles passaram pelo portão e foram até à porta de entrada da casa. Estava trancada.

**Anne:** E agora?

**Marina:** Agora abrimos a porta à força.

A Marina foi contra a porta com toda a força e ela abriu-se.

**Sara:** Bem, já está.

**Laura:** Vamos.

Eles entraram na mansão e procuraram no primeiro e segundo pisos, mas não encontraram nada de especial, nem ninguém.

**Rick:** Pessoal, encontrei umas escadas que levam até à cave, acho eu.

Todos se juntaram e começaram a descer as escadas. Só um minuto depois chegaram ao fim das escadas.

**Sara:** Que estranho... devemos estar bastante abaixo da casa...

**Laura:** Sim. É um esconderijo. A Karen deve estar por aqui.

Eles começaram a andar por um corredor um pouco escuro. A determinada altura, a Sara parou a Laura.

**Sara:** Será que vai tudo correr bem?

**Laura: **Espero que sim.

**Sara: **Laura, diz-me, tu gostas do Rick, não gostas?

A Laura corou imenso.

**Sara: **Estou a ver… bem, eu pensava que estava apaixonada por ele, mas afinal, foi uma paixão repentina. Amiga, se tudo correr bem e vencermos a Karen… luta para ficar com o Rick.

A Laura sorriu à Sara. Nesse momento, a Anne olhou para trás.

**Anne: **Venham, meninas!

As duas amigas apressaram-se a seguir os outros e pouco depois entraram numa sala quadrada. Havia uma porta no outro lado.

**Sara:** É só uma sala vazia.

**Anne:** Ah! Olhem!

Nesse momento, a porta que estava atrás deles, por onde eles tinham entrado, desapareceu e o teto começou a baixar rapidamente.

**Rick:** Ah!

Laura: Vamos ser esmagados!

**Marina:** Energia da Terra!

O ataque foi contra o teto e manteve-o quieto. Porém, logo a seguir, o teto voltou a mexer-se.

**Marina:** Tenho uma ideia. Energia da Terra!

O ataque foi de novo contra o teto e o teto parou de descer. Desta vez a Marina continuou a mandar o ataque continuamente.

**Marina:** Vá, despachem-se a sair daqui pela outra porta!

**Anne:** Mas e tu?

**Marina:** Vão! Eu logo vejo!

**Anne**: Mas...

**Rick:** Anda Anne.

O Rick puxou a Anne dali para fora, em direcção à porta. A Sara e a Laura seguiram-no.

Eles abriram a porta e saíram da sala quadrada. No momento seguinte, a porta fechou-se. A Sara tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu.

**Anne:** Ah! E a Marina? Marina! - **gritou ela.**

**Sara: **A porta não abre!

**Rick:** Deixem-me tentar.

O Rick tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Nesse momento, ouviu-se um estrondo enorme vindo da sala quadrada.

**Anne:** N-não! A Marina... a Marina...

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e só dava para ver que o teto tinha coberto toda a sala quadrada.

**Anne:** Não! Ela... ela... ela morreu!

A Anne começou a chorar imenso. A Sara abraçou-a.

**Laura:** Os nossos inimigos... conseguiram matar a Marina.

**Rick:** Não podemos deixar que a morte dela seja em vão! - **gritou ele.** - Temos de continuar em frente e vencer a Karen e a Darkia.

**Anne:** Eu não quero lutar mais. - **disse ela, chorando.** - Eles vão matar-nos.

**Rick:** Se não lutarmos, vão matar-nos na mesma! - **disse ele.**

**Sara:** Rick, não tens sentimentos? A Marina acabou de morrer. Estamos em estado de choque.

**Rick:** Eu compreendo, mas se ficarmos aqui toda a gente estará em perigo. Nós, as pessoas que conhecemos, as nossas famílias e todo o mundo.

A Laura suspirou.

**Laura:** Ele tem razão.

**Sara:** Anda Anne.

Os quatro começaram a caminhar. A Anne ainda olhou para trás mais uma vez.

**Anne (pensando):** Marina... sacrificaste-te por nós.

Eles desceram mais algumas escadas e chegaram a uma outra sala, que era muito maior do que a outra.

**Sara:** Está aqui imenso calor.

**Laura:** O que é aquilo ali em baixo?

Eles olharam para baixo, para as escadas que teriam de descer para passarem à próxima sala e viram que a parte de baixo da sala estava cheia de lava.

**Rick:** Lava...

**Anne:** E agora?

**Laura:** Bom, a água faz com que a lava fique solidificada.

**Sara:** Então, vou tentar. Água Congelante!

O ataque foi contra a lava e solidificou-a, mas só por alguns segundos. Depois, a lava voltou ao normal.

**Sara:** Não dá...

**Laura:** É difícil... não vamos conseguir sair daqui...

**Rick:** A única maneira de acabarmos com a lava era acertar com água no centro da lava e não só no topo. - **disse ele.** - Mas isso é impossível.

**Sara:** Talvez não.

Todos olharam para ela.

**Sara:** Eu vou tentar.

**Laura:** Tentar? O que vais fazer?

**Sara:** Pessoal, vençam a Karen por mim. - **disse ela.** - Adeus!

Ela saltou para o meio da lava.

**Laura:** Não! Sara!

Quando ia quase a tocar na lava...

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

Uma enorme onda de água saltou por cima da lava e a Sara foi engolida por ela.

**Rick:** Oh não... Sara.

Alguns segundos depois, a lava começou a ficar toda solidificada.

**Anne:** A Sara conseguiu.

**Laura:** Mas não a vejo... ela... desapareceu por entre a lava.

**Rick:** A Sara foi engolida pela lava... foi o fim para ela... **– disse ele, tremendo.**

**Laura:** Oh não... Sara!

**Anne:** Pobre Sara...

**Laura:** A minha amiga... morreu...

A Laura começou a chorar e a Anne abraçou-a.

**Rick:** Eu sei que é difícil. Mas temos de continuar.

**Laura:** Para quê? Desta maneira, vamos acabar por morrer também!

**Rick:** Se pelo menos um de nós sobreviver e vencer a Karen, já terá valido a pena. - **disse ele.** - Não podemos deixar que as mortes da Marina e da Sara tenham sido em vão.

**Anne:** Isso é verdade. - **disse ela.** - Vou acabar com aquela Karen e a com a Darkia também!

A Laura olhou para os outros dois.

**Laura:** Tudo bem. Vamos lá então!

Eles desceram as escadas e passaram pela lava, agora solidificada e entraram noutro corredor, depois abriram uma porta e entraram numa grande sala. Quando lá entraram, viram que estava lá o Alir.

**Anne:** Alir.

**Alir:** Olá guerreiros. - **disse ele.** - Está na hora de morrerem!

Eles olharam para o Alir e viram que os seus olhos estavam com um brilho vermelho.

**Laura:** Alguma coisa lhe fizeram.

**Anne:** De certeza que foi aquela estúpida da Darkia! Deve estar a controlá-lo!

Nesse momento, o Alir atacou.

**Alir:** Vento Negro!

O ataque foi contra os três guerreiros, fazendo-os recuar.

**Rick:** Temos de o vencer.

**Anne:** Quanto mais tempo perdermos aqui, mais tempo a Karen terá para dominar a cidade e o mundo. - **disse ela.** - Vão os dois em frente. Eu fico a combater o Alir.

**Laura:** Não, nem pensar!

**Anne:** É a melhor solução. - **disse ela.** - Eu entendo-me com ele. Somos do mesmo elemento. Eu hei-de vencer e trazê-lo de volta para o lado dos bons.

**Rick:** Está bem Anne.

**Laura:** Não! É perigoso! Ela pode morrer também! - **disse ela, assustada.**

**Anne:** Não vou morrer.

**Laura:** Prometes?

**Anne:** Sim, prometo. - **disse ela, com um sorriso.** - Agora, vão!

O Rick agarrou na mão da Laura e puxou-a dali para fora, até outro corredor.

**Anne:** Vamos a isto, Alir!

**Alir:** Vais morrer!

**Anne:** Não vou nada. Nem tu vais morrer. - **disse ela.** - A Darkia vai pagar pelo que está a fazer!

**Alir:** Vento Negro!

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

Enquanto os dois lutavam, a Laura e o Rick tinham passado pelo corredor, tinham entrado noutra sala vazia e estavam prestes a entrar num novo corredor. Mas estava tudo bastante escuro.

**Laura:** O corredor está escuro.

**Rick:** Pode haver monstros ou algo assim no escuro, que nos podem atacar.

**Laura:** Bem, eu posso usar o meu poder e criar chamas para haver luz. - **disse ela**. - Mas isso vai gastar bastante energia. E se o corredor for grande, não sei se aguento...

**Rick:** Pois. Eu controlo todos os elementos, mas não tenho muito poder em nenhum, por isso não consigo criar fogo por muito tempo também. Será que não há outra solução?

Nesse momento o Rick olhou para uma jóia vermelha que estava na parede ali perto.

**Rick:** Olha, que estranho...

Eles aproximaram-se da jóia.

**Laura:** O que será que faz? - **perguntou ela, tocando na jóia.**

Nesse momento a jóia brilhou um pouco.

**Laura:** Hum... que estranho.

**Rick:** Experimenta usar o teu poder do fogo.

**Laura:** Está bem. Chama Escaldante!

Com o embate do ataque, a jóia começou a brilhar e várias luzes apareceram no corredor.

**Rick:** Já está!

**Laura:** Então vamos lá.

Eles deram alguns passos e tudo voltou a ficar escuro.

**Rick:** Oh não...

**Laura:** Estou a ver... só haverá luz enquanto alguém estiver a usar o fogo naquela jóia.

**Rick:** Ou seja, isso significa que um de nós tem de ficar aqui a dar energia à jóia para o outro seguir em frente. - **disse ele.** - A jóia não consumiu a tua energia?

**Laura:** Agora que falas nisso... não. Não fiquei cansada nem nada.

**Rick:** Então vá, ficas tu a dar energia à jóia e eu vou continuar em frente.

**Laura:** Mas... pode ser perigoso ires sozinho!

**Rick:** Tem de ser. Não há alternativa.

**Laura:** Podes ficar tu a dar energia à jóia e ir eu.

**Rick:** Não. É melhor ir eu. - **disse ele**. - Ficas aqui em segurança a dar energia à jóia. Não quero que te magoes.

A Laura corou um pouco.

**Laura:** Pronto, está bem. - **disse ela.** - Por favor, tem cuidado.

A Laura voltou a dar energia à jóia e o Rick começou a caminhar pelo corredor, agora iluminado.

Demorou três minutos a percorrer o corredor. Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, um monstro esperava por ele.

**Rick:** Sai da frente! Pedra de Ferro!

Só com aquele ataque, o Rick destruiu o monstro e abriu a porta. Entrou numa sala grande. Num trono vermelho estava sentada a Karen. A Darkia estava ao seu lado.

**Rick (pensando): **Oh, é a rapariga que vimos na praia… a da área VIP.

**Karen:** Ah, olá. Bem, menos-mal, um de vocês conseguiu chegar aqui.

**Darkia:** Eu vou acabar contigo!

**Rick:** Isso pensas tu!

**Karen:** Não vale a pena lutarem. Daqui a minutos, eu receberei a beleza eterna e muito poder. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Rick:** Não vou deixar que isso aconteça! **– gritou ele. - **Bola de Fogo!

A Darkia protegeu a Karen do ataque.

**Karen:** Darkia, acaba com ele por mim. - **disse ela.** - Estive a pintar as unhas, por isso não posso lutar.

**Darkia:** É para já. - **disse ela.** - Raio Negro!

O Rick saltou para o lado, desviando-se. A Darkia e o Rick lutaram por dois minutos, saltando, desviando-se, atacando, até que um brilho negro começou a encher a sala.

**Karen:** Está na hora! O Deus Negro está a enviar-me o meu novo poder e a beleza eterna! - **disse ela, toda contente.**

Apareceu um buraco negro e de lá saltou uma esfera negra. A Karen agarrou-a.

**Karen:** Sim! Agora é só uma partir a esfera e o poder vai ser transferido para mim!

Só que nesse momento, a Darkia saltou e tirou-lhe a esfera da mão.

**Karen:** Darkia! Dá cá a esfera!

**Darkia:** Não. Agora ela é minha.

**Karen:** O quê? Nem penses! Dá-ma já!

**Darkia:** Não, não dou. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - És mesmo parva. Achas que eu ficava a lutar por ti e ao teu lado sem interesse nenhum? Só tu sabias a fórmula para que o Deus Negro te desse o poder, por isso eu esperei. E agora, eu é que vou ficar forte!

No momento seguinte, a Darkia partiu a esfera.

**Karen:** Não! Raios!

O corpo da Darkia começou a brilhar intensamente.

**Darkia:** Sim... sinto-me poderosa! - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Agora ninguém me pode deter. Fiquem para ver a cidade a ser destruída... e vocês incluídos!

A Darkia desapareceu dali. A Karen ficou de boca aberta.

**Karen: **Não pode ser! Fui enganada!

**Rick: **Bem feito. - **disse ele, rindo-se da Karen. **- Que burra. Como é que foste confiar na Darkia?

**Karen: **Está calado! - **gritou ela, furiosa. **- Eu... vou vingar-me! A Darkia tem de morrer!

**Rick: **Não a vais conseguir vencer agora.

**Karen: **Eu não. Mas tu e os outros guerreiros podem conseguir. - **disse ela, aproximando-se do Rick.** - Vamos.

No momento seguinte, os dois desapareceram. Eles reapareceram no local onde estava a Laura.

**Laura:** Rick! E quem é esta? - **perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Karen:** Eu chamo-me Karen.

A Laura pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Laura:** Tu és a inimiga. Liberta o Rick.

**Karen:** Ele não está preso, parvinha. Vamos é embora daqui!

Os três desapareceram e voltaram a aparecer na sala onde a Anne e o Alir estavam a lutar. Eles pareciam bastante cansados.

**Anne:** P-pessoal. Estão de volta... ele é bastante forte...

A Karen estalou os dedos e o feitiço que estava a controlar o Alir desapareceu.

**Karen:** Já está.

**Alir:** Estou livre?

**Anne:** Quem é esta? Parece poderosa. - **disse ela. **

**Rick:** É a Karen.

A Anne deu um passo atrás.

**Anne:** A sério? Espera! Ela é a rapariga que vimos na praia! É a nossa inimiga!

**Karen:** Vocês só sabem dizer o mesmo? - **perguntou ela, aborrecida.** - Vamos embora daqui!

Mais uma vez, todos voltaram a desaparecer e reapareceram na sala onde havia lava, agora solidificada.

A Karen lançou um raio contra a lava solidificada e abriu um buraco. Depois, de lá saiu a flutuar a Sara.

**Laura:** Sara!

**Anne:** Ela está bem?

A Sara flutuou até aos amigos e depois abriu os olhos.

**Karen:** Pronto, cá está mais uma.

**Rick:** Estás bem, Sara?

**Sara:** Eu... acho que sim. - **disse ela, confusa.**

**Karen:** Tiveste sorte de o teu ataque te proteger na queda. Manteve-te como se estivesses a hibernar.

**Sara:** Quem é esta? A cara dela não me é estranha…

**Karen:** Eu sou a Karen, vossa inimiga e blá blá blá.

**Rick:** Querem saber a verdade? A Karen foi enganada pela Darkia e a Darkia agora roubou a energia que era para a Karen e está super poderosa.

**Alir:** ¬¬ Que burra, madame Karen.

**Anne:** Eu vi logo que só uma maluca podia confiar na Darkia.

**Laura:** Que estupidez, Karen.

**Karen:** ¬¬ Não me chateiem! - **gritou ela.** - Têm de ir vencer a Darkia, se não querem que a cidade e o mundo sejam destruídos.

**Sara:** E porque é que tu estás a ajudar?

**Karen:** Porque a Darkia quer acabar comigo também. Por isso acabem com ela primeiro. Eu não quero morrer.

**Rick:** ¬¬ É mesmo egoísta.

**Alir:** Mas até tem razão...

**Rick:** Karen, salvaste a Sara. Podes salvar também a Marina.

**Karen:** Não há mais ninguém, pelo menos vivo, aqui.

**Anne:** Oh... então ela morreu mesmo. - **disse ela, triste.**

**Karen:** Não há tempo a perder. Vamos!

Eles desapareceram novamente e desta vez apareceram fora da mansão.

**Alir:** Então, onde estará a Darkia?

Nesse momento o chão começou a tremer. No momento seguinte, a Darkia cresceu até ao tamanho de um prédio de sete andares.

**Anne:** Oh não...

**Sara:** Ela está enorme!

A Darkia riu-se.

**Darkia:** Habitantes desta cidade e do mundo, chegou o vosso fim!

A Darkia lançou um raio negro, destruindo um prédio de dez andares.

**Sara:** Ela vai destruir a cidade toda!

**Karen:** A cidade e o mundo.

**Anne:** A culpa é tua, Karen! Se não tivesses querido a beleza eterna e poder, a Darkia não te teria roubado os poderes!

**Karen:** Ora, eu não tive culpa nenhuma!

**Os outros:** .

**Rick:** Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

**Anne:** Que tal se usássemos o Raio dos Elementos?

**Laura:** Mas não temos a Marina...

**Rick:** Talvez dê para eu fazer o lugar dela...

**Laura:** Não me parece, mas vamos tentar.

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Rick:** Poder da Terra!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Rick:** Não dá... o meu poder sobre o elemento terra não é suficiente.

Nesse momento, a Darkia lançou outro raio, destruindo várias casas.

**Karen:** Então, façam alguma coisa! Eu ajudei-os a sair da minha mansão para vocês salvarem a cidade e o mundo, não é para ficarem para aqui a olhar!

**Anne:** Está calada! Não fazes nada de jeito! A culpa é tua!

**Karen:** Ora, queres levar é?

As duas saltaram uma para cima da outra e começaram a brigar ferozmente.

**Rick:** Parem com isso!

A Sara entrepôs-se entre as duas, afastando-as.

**Sara:** Não é altura para vocês lutarem. Temos de pensar numa maneira de salvar a cidade e o mundo! Vocês andarem à luta não ajuda nada.

A Karen virou a cara à Anne.

**Anne:** Deves ter muitos amigos, deves...

Nesse momento, a Darkia fez explodir um centro comercial.

**Darkia:** Vejam como eu destruo a cidade e vos mato a todos! - **disse ela, dando gargalhadas.**

**Karen:** Não é por nada, mas quando a Darkia causar muitos estragos e destruição o Deus Negro, um ser muito, mas muito poderoso, vai libertar-se da dimensão onde está selado e então ninguém o conseguirá deter.

**Anne:** E só agora é que tu dizes isso?

**Karen:** Ninguém me perguntou, ora.

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Anne:** Ai, daqui a bocado vou-me a ela outra vez!

**Laura:** Já chega! - **gritou ela e todos olharam para ela.** - Se ao menos a Marina estivesse viva...

**Alir:** É uma pena a Guerreira da Terra ter morrido...

Nesse momento, abriu-se um portal perto deles e de lá saltaram duas pessoas.

**Rick:** É o Dr. X.

**Anne:** E... a Marina!

A Anne correu para ela e abraçou-a. A Marina sorriu.

**Anne:** Tu estás viva! Mas... como?

**Marina:** Foi o Dr. X que me salvou.

**Karen:** Bem, a Darkia preparou as armadilhas, mas falhou. Nenhum de vocês morreu. Que burra que ela é.

**Anne:** Pois, tão burra que tu é que ficaste sem os poderes que tanto querias.

**Karen:** -.-"

**Laura:** Mas como é que conseguiu salvar a Marina, Dr. X?

**Dr. X:** Enquanto estavam no meu laboratório, pus sinalizadores nos vossos fatos, pois podia acontecer alguma coisa e assim eu poderia abrir um portal para vos ir buscar. Só que, abrir portais é complicado e leva o seu tempo, por isso só deu mesmo para salvar a Marina. - **disse ele.** - O vosso amigo Periquito usou telepatia para me avisar do perigo que a Marina estava a correr, eu consegui abrir um portal naquela sala onde o teto estava a cair e tirei-a de lá antes dela ser esmagada.

**Rick:** Óptimo. Agora que a Marina está aqui, podemos destruir a Darkia!

Mas a Darkia tinha sentido ali a presença da Guerreira da Terra.

**Darkia:** O quê? Os guerreiros estão reunidos?

Ela avistou-os.

**Darkia:** Morram todos! Mega Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os guerreiros, o Alir, a Karen e o Dr. X. Nesse momento, o corpo do Rick começou a brilhar.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

Uma barreira circundou-os a todos, salvando-os do ataque. Mas a Darkia continuou a atacar.

**Rick:** Vá, depressa, usem o raio dos elementos! Não vou conseguir manter a barreira por muito tempo!

As quatro guerreiras deram as mãos.

**Laura:** Poder do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

Os corpos delas começaram a brilhar.

**Todas:** Raio dos Elementos!

O raio trespassou a barreira do Rick e foi contra o Mega Raio Negro da Darkia. Os dois ataques começaram a lutar entre si, tentando empurrar-se, cada um tentando acertar no seu alvo.

**Darkia:** Morram!

**Anne:** Nem pensar!

**Laura:** Temos de aguentar o ataque até que ele acerte na Darkia.

Mas o ataque da Darkia estava a avançar a pouco e pouco, vencendo o Raio dos Elementos.

**Alir:** Estão a perder!

**Marina:** Não conseguimos aguentar muito mais tempo...

O Rick já tinha desfeito a barreira.

**Rick:** Eu vou ajudar-vos. Bola de Fogo! Pedra de Ferro! Raio de Água! Pequeno Ciclone!

Os seus ataques juntaram-se ao Raio dos Elementos.

**Dr. X:** Força guerreiros, vocês conseguem!

A batalha estava complicada. O raio da Darkia estava a ganhar terreno, quase a derrubar o Raio dos Elementos.

**Sara:** Oh não, vamos perder...

**Laura:** Será que é o fim?

**Anne:** Não podemos desistir!

As outras olharam para ela.

**Anne:** Eu não quero que acabe assim! Muitas vezes fugi da realidade, mas... este é o mundo que temos. Temos de o proteger por nós e por toda a gente!

**Marina:** Sim... eu não quero morrer assim! Quero viver, mudar, fazer as pessoas orgulharem-se de mim e... além de tudo, fazer com que eu me sinta bem comigo mesma e com todas as minhas acções.

**Sara:** Eu quero que vençamos a Darkia, para que tudo fique bem com todos, principalmente a minha família. A minha irmã está a contar comigo. Não a quero desapontar por nada deste mundo!

**Laura:** E eu quero vencer, para proteger todos, principalmente os meus amigos. Amigos verdadeiros, que me apoiam quando eu mais preciso. Contam comigo. Eu conto com eles. Temos de vencer!

**Rick:** Já que estão numa de desejar coisas, eu quero é uma namorada! Alguém que me apoie... e já agora, que dê carinho e tudo o mais.

**Karen:** Eu queria era a beleza eterna, mas agora quero é vingança! Quero que a Darkia pague por me ter traído e não quero morrer, é claro.

**Alir:** Eu quero viver e abrir uma loja de tratamentos de beleza e coisas assim!

**Dr. X:** Pois eu quero que vocês vençam a Darkia, para que ela não destrua a cidade e o mundo. Não quero que a minha filha Clara morra.

**Darkia:** Parvos! Vocês vão todos morrer!

**Anne:** Pessoal, temos de lutar pelo que queremos.

**Os outros:** Sim!

Os corpos dos cinco guerreiros começaram a brilhar e o Raio dos Elementos ficou mais forte. Começou a combater o raio negro da Darkia.

**Alir:** Vou ajudar-vos! Vento Negro!

O ataque juntou-se ao raio dos elementos.

**Karen:** Já agora, Raio Negro!

O ataque da Karen também se juntou ao Raio dos Elementos, fortalecendo-o.

**Rick:** Vá lá, só mais um pouco.

**Darkia:** Nunca me vencerão! - **gritou ela.**

Enquanto isso, nos arredores da cidade, a Sabrina e o Periquito saíram para a rua.

**Periquito:** Eles estão a lutar.

**Sabrina:** Mana, eu acredito em ti. Vais vencer!

**Periquito:** Esperemos que sim.

De volta à batalha, os dois raios, o negro e o dos elementos estavam quase equiparados, mas o raio negro ainda tinha uma ligeira vantagem.

**Darkia:** Morram!

Nesse momento, o Dr. X abriu um portal e saltou lá para dentro. Alguns segundos depois, voltou a saltar do portal, trazendo algo consigo.

**Dr. X:** Isto é o Laser X 5000, um laser poderoso. Toma lá sua bruxa!

Ele carregou num botão e um raio saiu do laser. Ele apontou o raio à Darkia e acertou-lhe num olho. A Darkia cambaleou, apanhada de surpresa.

**Alir:** É agora pessoal!

**Os outros:** Vamos lá!

O Raio dos Elementos trespassou o Raio Negro e acertou com toda a força na Darkia.

**Darkia:** Argh!! Não!!

No momento seguinte, o corpo da Darkia transformou-se em pó. De repente, tudo voltou a ficar calmo.

**Karen:** Vencemos! - **gritou ela, saltitando.** - Bem feita, Darkia! É o que mereces por me teres desafiado.

Os cinco guerreiros olharam para a Karen.

**Anne:** Tu continuas a ser uma ameaça, Karen, mesmo que a Darkia tenha desaparecido.

O Alir falou.

**Alir:** Não se preocupem. Como a Darkia foi destruída, juntamente com todo o poder do Deus Negro, os meus poderes negros, bem como os da Karen, desapareceram. Agora somos pessoas comuns.

**Karen:** Pois, isso é que é chato.

**Sara:** Sendo assim, parece que está tudo resolvido.

A Marina aproximou-se do Dr. X.

**Marina:** Muito bem doutor. Devemos-lhe a vitória.

**Dr. X:** Ah, não foi nada. - **disse ele, atrapalhado.**

**Karen: **Bolas, agora tornei-me uma pessoa comum… não tenho poderes nenhuns!

**Anne: **Olha lá, já agora, como é que tu ganhaste os teus poderes negros?

**Karen: **Bom, um dia no sótão da mansão dos meus pais, a mansão onde vivo, encontrei uma pequena esfera negra. Quando lhe toquei, uma voz saiu de lá. Era o Deus Negro. Convenceu-me a ajudá-lo, em troca de o ajudar, receberia a beleza eterna e muito poder. Só tinha de recolher energia suficiente para o libertar da dimensão onde estava preso e depois realizar um ritual. Uma hora depois do ritual estar realizado, o Deus Negro dar-me-ia a beleza eterna e muito poder. Depois eu só tinha de causar maldades para o libertar. **– explicou ela. – **Eu aceitei. Ganhei alguns poderes negros, mas ainda não era super poderosa.

**Alir: **E depois encontrou-me a mim e aos outros Demolidores. **– disse ele.**

**Karen: **Bem, procurei algumas pessoas que me pudessem ajudar. O Walter era forte, o Bearth era cruel, o Fiore era inteligente… e o Alir, bem… encontrei-o por acaso. Todos eles foram seduzidos pelo poder. Eu apelei ao Deus Negro e ele deu poderes aos quatro e eles começaram a apelidar-se de os Quatro Demolidores.

**Alir: **O resto vocês já sabem.

**Karen: **Ah, falta dizer que encontrei a Darkia porque ela era uma pessoa muito negativa. Ofereci-lhe poderes e ela aceitou. Mas afinal enganou-me! Mas pronto, foi desta para melhor.

**Anne: **Hum… mas olha lá, tu vives sozinha naquela mansão?

**Karen: **Não. Só que os meus pais estão sempre a viajar. Fiquei na mansão com os empregados, mas dispensei-os a todos. Falsifiquei a assinatura dos meus pais num atestado para a escola. Disse que estava muito doente. Quando o atestado demorou muito tempo, fui até à escola e enfeiticei o director para que ele não se lembrasse de me vir procurar a casa ou telefonar ou algo assim. E pronto, tudo estava resolvido e eu podia fazer as coisas como queria. **– disse ela. – **Mas mesmo não indo à escola, com o director enfeitiçado, passaram-me de ano!

**Marina: **¬¬

**Karen: **Eu sou esperta. Fui eu que pensei em enfeitiçar a minha cave para que tivesse armadilhas e fosse enorme. Claro que agora, voltou a ser uma cave normal.

**Sara: **Pois bem, Karen, agora vê se te comportas, porque senão teremos de te castigar.

Deixando o Dr. X, a Karen e o Alir para trás, os cinco guerreiros foram ter com as suas famílias.

**Marina:** Como estão eles?

**Periquito:** Estão a dormir. - **disse ele.** - Tive de lhes apagar um pouco da memória.

**Laura:** Porquê?

**Sabrina:** Tivemos de lhes contar que vocês eram guerreiros, para os convencer a virem esconder-se connosco. Agora o Periquito tirou essa parte da memória deles. Eles vão pensar que vieram para aqui para se proteger, mas não se lembrarão que vocês são os guerreiros.

**Periquito:** Decidi que a Sabrina ficaria com a sua memória normal, porque pode ser útil. Sem ela, não teria conseguido convencer ninguém a vir comigo.

A Sabrina sorriu.

**Sabrina:** E vocês, venceram, finalmente.

**Marina:** Sim, agora é que vou aproveitar bem as férias.

**Sara:** Eu também. Quero é descansar.

**Anne:** Pois, eu concordo. Vou para a praia!

Eles afastaram-se um pouco. A Laura ficou ao lado do Rick.

**Laura:** Então, queres uma namorada, é?

**Rick:** B-bem... naquela altura saiu-me... - **disse ele atrapalhado.**

Ela riu-se.

**Rick:** Estava a pensar... hum... não gostavas de qualquer dia... sairmos juntos?

**Laura:** Só os dois?

**Rick:** Sim.

A Laura sorriu.

**Laura:** Adoro a ideia.

**Fim… por agora…**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Anne Slate: **A Anne decidiu passar o resto das férias a fazer voluntariado. Também teve a ideia de continuar a zelar pela cidade e quando havia assaltos e ela sabia, transformava-se em Guerreira do Vento e apanhava os bandidos.

**Alir Winds: **O Alir decidiu abrir uma loja de cosméticos e produtos de beleza e foi viver para outra cidade. Ao que parece, está a ter muito sucesso com o seu negócio.

**Fiore Flame, Darkia Dark, Walter Aqua, Bearth Solo, Saky, Go-Ku, Ashum, Jupita, Kakai, Monstro Botox, Monstro Forza, Monstro Super-Óculos, Monstra Beleza, Monstro Músculos, Monstro Expertus: **Morrem todos. Fim para eles.

**Velhota do Cinema: **Continua a sua vida normal e de vez em quando lá vai ela ao cinema.

**Amy Lombard: **A Amy continua a ser uma pessoa curiosa, mas já não se lembra que a Sabrina lhe revelou que as outras eram guerreiras, porque o Periquito lhe modificou a memória.

**Sara Laker e Sabrina Laker: **As duas irmãs agora estão a dar-se melhor e com mais cumplicidade. A Sara já esqueceu completamente a sua paixão pelo Rick.

**Soraia Isabel: **Continua a ser uma estúpida e convencida.

**As várias Karens: **Continuam com a sua vida normal.

**Casal de Namorados do Parque: **Depois de recuperarem a sua energia, voltaram ao normal e continuam a namorar.

**Harry Potter e Cho Chang: **Lá se beijaram no filme, mas o Harry acabou por a trocar pela Ginny Weasley.

**Dona da loja de bijutarias, Empregadas da Loja de Cosméticos, Mulher Gorda da Geladaria e da Loja de Cosméticos, Velhote dos Cosméticos, Gatos do velhote, Mulher dos Cosméticos: **Continuam com a sua vida normal. A Mulher Gorda continua a ser chata e os gatos do velhote já têm o pêlo mais brilhante.

**Marina McSouth: **A Marina continua a ser uma pessoa determinada e um bocadinho violenta. Agora está mais sincera e esforçada no que faz e já sente que é menos egoísta.

**Professor Diogo e Director da Escola: **Continuam na escola, apesar do Director ter ficado um pouco confuso quando andou a ver o processo da Karen, mas não fez nada, porque tinha documentos assinados por ele a dizer que ela passava de ano e não se queria contrariar.

**Periquito: **O Periquito ficou feliz com a vitória dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. Ele continua a viver em casa da Anne, fingindo ser um periquito normal para a família dela. Apesar de tudo, continua misterioso e não fala do seu passado, nem da maldição que o transformou em periquito.

**Deus Negro: **Continua selado em outra dimensão. Cada vez está com mais raiva, mas agora não pode fazer nada. Quem sabe, ele não encontra outra maneira de se libertar? Nunca se sabe. Ele quer vingar-se.

**Doutor X e Clara: **O Doutor X decidiu ir viver para longe, perto de umas montanhas, onde podia fazer as suas experiências em paz e sossego. A Clara foi com o pai.

**Famosos Mencionados - Júlia Dinheiro, José Castelo Negro, Lili Canetas, Nicole Richia, Manuela Mora Gueldes, Paris Hiltonna, Betty Frankenstein, Adalberto João Jardim, Simarra, Alexandre Frottia, Arnold Shfazneguer, Marques Mendos, José Sócattos, Emplastriu: **Todos eles continuam com as suas vidas. Claro que o nome verdadeiro deles não é o que eu referi na fic, mas o não deixa pôr os nomes de pessoas verdadeiras (acho eu) por isso teve de ser assim.

**Karen Salomond: **Continua uma pessoa vaidosa e muito obcecada com a sua beleza. Está um pouco zangada por já não ter poderes e teve de mandar vir os empregados todos de novo para a mansão para tratarem dela. Conseguiu iludir os pais e eles não souberam do que ela fez. Até por, provavelmente não iriam acreditar, se ela lhes contasse a verdade.

**Laura Terence e Rick Shields: **A Laura e o Rick foram sair não uma, mas várias vezes e estão muito chegados um ao outro. Apesar disso, a Laura quer levar as coisas com calma, por isso eles ainda não namoram, mas para lá caminham.

**E pronto, esta fic terminou. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e das personagens. Provavelmente, a fic irá ter uma continuação. Mas isso virá depois. Obrigado por lerem a fic e mandem reviews!**


End file.
